Perfect World
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are getting married, but is it truely 7th Heaven? When Hinata is betrayed, can Sasuke heal her broken heart or is he doomed to never have his love returned? SasukexHinata
1. Wedding Day

Ch1: Wedding Day

Hinata stared at herself in the full-length mirror with excitement and awe. She couldn't believe this day had finally come; she was getting married to Naruto! She hugged herself and smile, so happy. She looked around the room, she was finally alone. As much as she loved Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Kurenai-sensei; it was nice to have a few minutes of peace.

She could almost picture her now perfect life. Over the years her and Neji were able to form a bond again, and through his assistance in helping her train, she much stronger and there was no long a question of who would become the family leader after her father. Also ever since her and Naruto started dating three years ago, she got rid of her stutter and now because of him, had more self-confidence. Her life couldn't be any more perfect; she wasn't a disappointment to her family anymore AND she had Naruto.

Hinata sighed, just thinking about him, made her long to see him. _Well it couldn't hurt just to see him before the wedding starts._ So even though the ceremony was going to start in ten minutes, she gathered her long white wedding gown and headed to the other end of the church. She pretty much skipped all the way to his dressing room, but when she got closer she noticed that his door was slightly ajar.

She walked towards it quietly, wanting to surprise him; but it was her who was actually surprised. She poked her head in but froze at the sight she saw. Naruto had Sakura against the opposite wall with his back turned to Hinata. Sakura's head was thrown back and her eyes closed, while Naruto was fervently kissing her neck while he kept driving himself into her, faster, harder, deeper.

Hinata turned tail and ran back to her room; eyes shut and hands covering her ears, but to no avail. She could still hear their sighs and moans and could still see in her mind's eyes, her Naruto having sex with Sakura, ON THEIR WEDDING DAY! Tears were streaming down her facing and she couldn't seem to breath, why was this happening? _Someone please tell me this is all just a nightmare, please!_ Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hinata, are you ready?" her father asked her on the other side of the door. Hinata quickly dried her tears and opened the door.

"Yes Father." She said. Hiashi smiled down at his oldest daughter.

"You look beautiful." He told her as he kissed her forehead and lead her towards the aisle. Hinata schooled her face to look expressionless, it would be too difficult for her to act happy after what she just witnessed. She heard the music start and with her father, they walked down towards Naruto, towards her future, towards her hell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was standing next to Naruto with a bored expression, when the music started playing he, like everyone else, turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle. But unlike everyone else, after a quick glimpse at her he looked down and had his fists clenched. It would be torture to look at her, he could almost imagine that it was him she was walking towards instead of Naruto. His fists clenched tighter at the thought of her marrying his best friend. But he owed it to Naruto.

When he finally got all he could get from Orochimaru, he decided it would be best to get rid of him; he would only cause problems in the future. But unfortunately he couldn't do it alone, whether he wanted Naruto's help or not, Naruto did show up and helped him kill Orochimaru. He also helped him track down his brother Itachi and, unfortunately, helped him kill him as well. So how could he, Sasuke, decline Naruto's request to be his best man at his wedding?...to the woman HE loved.

Sasuke remembered when he came back with Naruto to Konoha, it had been six years since he left. But no long since they came back, Hinata was able to chalk up her courage and told Naruto how she felt about him, they started dating. But through Naruto, Sasuke was able to see just how much the Huuga heiress had changed, and how amazing she was. She was always with Naruto, and Naruto was always with him; but he could only love her from afar.

His love for her tore at him everyday, so jealous of Naruto, but unwilling to begrudge him some happiness. Besides, even if he was to show his true colors, that didn't mean she would like him. He was nothing like Naruto, and she loved Naruto, so how on Earth would she be able to love him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata looked at Naruto while she walked towards him. _He…he doesn't even look ashamed about it! How…how long has this been going on? Would he still do…that…when we are married?_ She could feel her heart tearing into a thousand pieces. When she finally reached her destination, Hiashi kissed her forehead again and left to go take his seat. Naruto turned and nodded, giving the priest his cue.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate—"

"No." Hinata whispered as tears started running down her cheeks. The priest stopped at looked at her, surprised. Naruto was confused and Sasuke was puzzled.

"NO!" Hinata cried as she threw her bouquet in Naruto's face, picked up her dress and ran for the door. Everyone stood up, incredulous, chaos started erupting everywhere. Naruto was still holding the bouquet that she threw at him; shocked. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll get her." He told Naruto before quickly taking off after Hinata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: And that's the end of the first chapter! I, do want to say however that this chapter and the next were inspired by khmershinobi's story She's Mine. I just wanna say that cuz our beginnings are very similar, but our stories are different. And her story's been up a lot longer than mine. I should have the next chapter up soon. I hope everyone liked it.


	2. The River

Ch2: The River

"_NO!" Hinata cried as she threw her bouquet in Naruto's face, picked up her dress and ran for the door_

_"I'll get her." He told Naruto before quickly taking off after Hinata._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears were blinding her vision, she couldn't see at all where she was going, but she kept running. _Why! Why do things like this always happen to me? How could he do that to me! I thought he loved me!_ She kept running till her legs collapsed from exhaustion, falling upon some moss on the bank of a river. She rolled into a small ball and cried and cried till there were no more tears left.

_What do I have to live for now?_ Her mind was numb and she couldn't think straight, all she could think about was the scene she witnessed and the deep sense of betrayal. She looked around her, eyes clouded with depression, anger, jealously. She stared at the river. _I wish I could let all of my problems flow away, like the river._ She slowly stood up and walked towards the river. She walked in, waist deep and closed her eyes, feeling the cold-water wash over her body.

Moments later she walked deeper, she could feel the rocky bottom, she opened her eyes and dove underwater. She took the ends of her wedding dress and rolled the heavy rocks onto it, weighing her down. She closed her eyes and smiled as she just let herself float underwater, feeling the burn in her lungs from lack of oxygen. _Soon there won't be any more pain._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even though tears blinded her and she was wearing a heavy wedding dress, she could still move pretty fast. Sasuke had trouble following her because of her head start, but he wasn't far behind. But she just kept going! It was already getting dark and there was a new moon tonight, that certainly wasn't going to light things up. He arrived at a riverbank and looked around quickly, she wasn't there, but something caught his eye.

He jumped from the tree branch and saw a white veil floating in the river. His heart sped up as he rushed to the river, night had already descended, but he was always able to see well in the dark anyways. He spotted her just barely, underwater; he dove and pulled her up to the surface. He could hear her coughing as he swam back to the bank.

He picked her up and laid her down on the soft moss, and collapsed next to her and closed his eyes. He'd been running for hours and he was so worried that he was too late to save her from her attempt at suicide, he felt exhausted. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the panting woman next to him. He accidentally tore her dress when he pulled her from the river, exposing her legs to him all the way up to her midthigh. And naturally since she was IN the river, her soaked transparent dress clung to her body.

He could feel his cheeks grow pink, there was only one word to describe her body: perfect. He forced his eyes away from her breasts and looked at her face, her lips were blue and she still looked a little out of it. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled it close to his for the sole purpose of trying to warm her…well at least that's what he told himself.

Hinata was shivering from the cold air on her wet skin, but felt herself being pulled against a warm body. She tried seeing who it was that was holding her, probably the same one that saved her, but she was never able to see well in the dark. She wasn't sure how she felt now; she was upset that she was saved, yet grateful to whoever saved her. A light breeze blew and she huddled closer to the warm body, her face pressed against a male chest.

A hand gently lifted her face to his, but she couldn't make out who it was. She opened her mouth to either thank or lecture him, she still wasn't sure which, but she was quickly silenced when a pair of warm soft lips covered her own. Hinata's eyes widened, but as she felt his tongue massage her own, she could feel her insides start to melt and suddenly she wasn't cold anymore.

He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her. She wasn't his, she may not be Naruto's, or so he was assuming from that scene hours ago, but she still wasn't his. However, after feeling her warm body pressed closely to his, her breasts against his chest, and the only thing separating them were two soaked clothes, he couldn't help himself. His body had craved hers for so long, he needed to know what her lips tasted like.

She closed her eyes and kissed back, her arms trailing up his chest and wrapping around his neck. She remember Naruto and Sakura, was she so undesirable to him? Could she never have his whole heart? Could she ever have ANYONE'S heart? Was she so undesirable to EVERY man? She needed to know, as a woman, she needed to know. She broke the kiss and looked at the dark figure above her.

"Do you want me?" she whispered, so scared to have his answer. Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at her swollen lips. He's wanted her for so long, dreamed of her so many nights.

"I love you." he whispered to her, something he's always wanted to do, and now finally allowing himself.

"No." she said softly as she started kissing his neck and caressing his back, making him quiver with desire.

"Do you want me?" she repeated. He frowned, and was about to repeat his response when he felt her tongue glide along his neck, bursting a groan from him.

"God yes!" he told her as he bend to kiss her lips again, his hand moving up to cup her breast and brush his thumb over her nipple. A sigh escaped her lips and he rolled her slightly so that he was on top of her. She kissed him hungrily, wanting to feel wanted, wanting to feel what her Naruto was giving to Sakura.

Sasuke trailed at hot line of kisses to her breast and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. A moan burst forth from her lips and she opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips, gently thrusting them against his. Desire roared in his ears and his heart slammed against his ribs. He couldn't believe this was happening. She thrusted her hips against his again, and he groaned. He continued sucking her nipple but grabbed her hips and adjusted them so that the bulge in his pants was pressing against her most sensitive spot. He gently bit her nipple as he surged his hips against hers, putting pressure in all the right spots, producing a moan from both of them.

Hinata felt so hot, and the throbbing in her most sensitive spot kept getting stronger and stronger. Naruto never made her feel this way, but she couldn't help but wish. And because she couldn't help but wish, she couldn't stop the word that escaped from her mouth.

"Naruto."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Wah! I'm so evil, leaving a cliffy! How could I? Well actually I think it's a perfect place to stop. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. Hahaha there were so many saying Hinata should have slapped Naruto, actually I hadn't thought of that, it's a little too late now, but maybe later in the story I'll have her slap him. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. This is the last chapter that is similar to She's Mine. So yeah it's really alike, I'm sorry, but from now on, it's all from my head.


	3. Discover and Regret

Ch.3 Discover and Regret

WARNING: Ok a little warning, this next chapter has a bit of cussing…I don't know I guess I was in a mood when I wrote it. But if you guys don't like it, let me know and I'll censor it.

_Naruto never made her feel this way, but she couldn't help but wish. And because she couldn't help but wish, she couldn't stop the word that escaped from her mouth._

_"Naruto."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, anger etched in every movement throughout his body. _Fuckin' Naruto!_ He knew that things were going to get complicated if he acted on his feelings. But after that scene she made in the church, after running from the wedding, he didn't think that she would still want Naruto. But Naruto was still in between him and Hinata. He arrived at one of the training grounds, and then he dropped to the ground. He glared at the wooden posts; imagining it was Naruto. He snarled and yelled, rushing forward to attack it and obliterate the post. Having his back to the now non-existent post, he turned to look for something else to destroy.

Hours later, he was tiredly walking back to his apartment, exhausted from his "stress relieving exercise". He sighed when he saw a woman standing in front of his door. _Damnit! Could this day get any worse?_

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked harshly searching his pockets for his keys.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Sakura replied, swaying her hips seductively while walking towards him. She stretched out her arms to embrace him, but stopped at his dark glare.

"I wouldn't if I were you." he grounded out. But she smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around his torso and moved her hips against his.

"Oh come now Sasuke, you know I could make your night." She whispered to him. He sneered in anger and disgust while he shoved her away from him.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again, whore!" he yelled at her.

"But Sasuke-" she whined.

"Don't think I don't fuckin' know about you. Naruto is the only one you can fool." He stated before slamming the door in her face.

Sasuke sighed and slowly made his way to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Just before he went to lie down though, he heard someone knocking on his front door. He paused and shut his eyes in frustration. _Can't a man get some fucking peace around here!_ He figured that if he would ignore it, they would eventually go away. But when he heard a key turn into the lock, he groaned; only one person had a key to his apartment. He walked back to the living room to find a depressed and worried blond.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke thought about his encounter with Hinata, but made sure his face remained expressionless.

"She's fine. I found her at home." He lied. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, but still looked very depressed. Sasuke remained silent, knowing that Naruto was going to vent, whether Sasuke encouraged him or not.

"Why do you think she ran?" Naruto asked aloud, not expecting an answer. His mind was numb and his heart heavy. He thought about the past three years. He loved her, he really did, but he knew that his whole heart didn't belong to her. Sakura still had a piece of it. Could it have been that Hinata found out that he was seeing Sakura on the side?

"Do you think she found out about Sakura?" Naruto asked, but was surprised when he heard Sasuke reply.

"Well were you with Sakura before the wedding?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well if she knew about Sakura before, she probably would have left you earlier. Don't tell me that the reason why you asked me to leave the dressing room was for you to fuck Sakura?" Naruto winced, that was exactly why he asked Sasuke to leave early.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Sasuke said emotionless then turned and started walking away. But Naruto grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Why am I a fucking idiot! Because I love them both! Because I'm still in love with Sakura! Is that why!" he yelled. Sasuke brushed Naruto's hand away.

"You're a fucking idiot because you are so fucking dense. For years EVERYONE knew about Hinata's crush on you, but YOU couldn't figure it out till she had to outright tell you. Plus you're the only one who doesn't see Sakura as she really is." Sasuke told him.

"That's only because I'm the only one who can see the goodness in her." Naruto argued.

"No, you're the only fool who doesn't know or believe what a fucking slut she really is." Sasuke countered. Naruto landed an amazingly fast punch on Sasuke's face.

"Don't you ever talk about Sakura like that!" Naruto growled with anger. Sasuke got up slowly with his Sharingan activated.

"Get out." he said quietly, menacingly. Naruto clenched his fists, but thankfully kept his mouth shut as he stormed out, slamming the door shut. Sasuke sighed deeply as he deactivated the Sharingan; _damn, what a terrible day._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto cursed Sasuke while he was still fuming with anger, walking back to his own apartment. _What does Sasuke know about Sakura anyways? I'm the one who's been with her longer! I know her better! She was our teammate, how could he say that about her!_

Suddenly he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. _Sakura_! He lit up with joy; she could help take away his problems for a while. He followed to where he saw the flash of pink, but as he closer to a darkened alley, he heard familiar sounds. Frowning he turned the corner to see some random leaf nin making love to HIS Sakura, the exact same way he was earlier today!

He stood still, frozen with shock at what he saw; Sakura sighing and moaning while some man pumped himself into her. He watched her as she opened her eyes to look straight at him; without emotion, then close her eyes again and continued making her soft sensual sounds.

Naruto felt numb with the exception of the feeling that his heart was being physically ripped out of his chest. He turned and slowly walked back to his apartment. _So everyone was right. Why am I so blind to everything? Why am I like this? Why am I like this? Why didn't I see it?_ Then he stopped dead in his tracks with a sudden thought. _Is this what Hinata witnessed?_

Naruto crumbled to the ground; his arms cover his head and tears forming in his eyes. _She must be in so much pain, how could I have done this to her? Hinata! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks after the "wedding incident" Hinata was sitting up in her bed; Neji sitting on her bed with her, keeping her company. He had just finished telling her about his latest mission.

"Hinata-sama?" he called to her softly.

"Hmm?" she smiled at him.

"Won't you tell me what happened? I want to help you." he said urgently. He could remember a time where it was the other way around; Hinata begging him to open up to her. He was worried, she usually told him everything. When there were joys, he'd be happy with her. When there were concerns, he would give her advice. And when there were problems, he'd be her champion. But now, she wasn't telling him anything.

"Please…Hinata." He asked her, hesitantly taking her hand in his. She smiled, but looked at him with sad eyes. She reached out to him, and he held her in his arms.

"Just be here with me Neji-niisan." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Neji got up and opened it, but was shocked to see who it was. Naruto was standing there with his head hung low, looking like the most depressed man on Earth. He looked up to see Neji's face contorted in anger.

"I want to see Hinata." He told Neji as he tried to make his way into her room. Neji stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere." Neji said quietly.

"I came to talk to her. I need to talk to her!" Naruto cried.

"I don't care what you fucking need! If Hinata-sama chose not to marry you, she's got a damn good reason! I'm not going to let you see her." He said menacingly. Naruto frowned and prepared himself to force his way into Hinata's room, when he spotted her behind Neji.

Naruto felt his remorse and guilt come back to him at full force. He looked at her petite beautiful frame. How he wanted to fall to his knees and tell her how sorry he was, tell her that he still loved her, tell her that he'd never betray her again. She walked over and placed her hand on Neji's shoulder, calming him; he stepped out of her way. Naruto wanted to gather her into his arms, he could see that all the pain he was feeling was being reflected in her eyes, and he was the one who put it there.

"Hinata…I-"

"Naruto, please leave." She interrupted him softly.

"But…Hinata…"

"Please, just go." Naruto hung his head again as he slowly walked away. Hinata's bottom lip quivered as she watched him leave, but she was determined to hold back the tears. She walked to her window; her eyes were blank and expressionless. Neji walked towards her, watched her eyes fill with tears, watched her struggle to hold them back, and saw one escape her as it trailed down her cheek.

"Hinata." He whispered her name as he once again gathered her into his arms. Holding her, and whispering to her that everything will eventually be alright. Finally when there were no more tears left to cry, she pulled away from him. With her eyes red and her face lowered, she spoke.

"Thank you nii-san." She whispered. Neji gently lifted her face up, a corner of his mouth slightly lifted, giving her a small smile. Slowly she smiled in return, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked outside, and suddenly she went to grab her jacket.

"Nii-san, I'm going to go out for a walk." She said, getting herself ready.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Neji said, watching her stop suddenly to look at him.

"No, Neji-nii-san. I need to be alone right now." She told him sadly. She watched him open his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything she was walking out her room.

"I'll be back in a little while nii-san, don't worry about me." She called as she hurried out the door. Neji sighed as he watched her walk out on him, wishing that he knew of a way to help her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Alrighty! Another chapter done! Yay! I hope you guys like it. Lol, believe it or not, I'm NOT a Sakura-hater. If you read another one of my other stories, she's Hinata's best friend, and a "good" character…nothing like this. Just wanted to clear all that up. And don't worry, this isn't a NejiHina story, this is a SasuHina story though there is kind of a one-sided Neji thing, I'll give you that hint, but no more. And I know there's no romance in this chapter, but don't worry, we'll get back to SasuHina romance next chapter. And a little warning for next chapter, I'm sorry if there'll be OOCness, but it's my first time writing Sasuke, so cut me a little break please. Thanks so much! Please review, I always love hearing from you guys.


	4. Sleepover and Nightmares

Ch.4 Sleepover and Nightmares

"_I'll be back in a little while nii-san, don't worry about me." She called as she hurried out the door. Neji sighed as he watched her walk out on him, wishing that he knew of a way to help her._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The wind started to pick up and the sky began to darken to an ominous gray, while Hinata continued her walk around Konaha. Ever since Naruto had shown up at her house, three months ago, she took a walk everyday around Konaha. Her eyes were unfocused as she walked, her mind always returning to the wedding day, to just before the wedding. Her arms came up to wrap around her body and she shivered from the cold, her eyes lowering to watch her feet as she walked. Though it had been three months, she still felt like it was only yesterday that she caught Naruto.

_No don't think about it!_ She scolded herself, knowing if she did, she would only end up crying again. Hinata forced herself to think of something else, but her mind refused to stop thinking about that day. She closed her eyes and tried to shake her head to clear her mind, only to have it flash-forward to that night she was rescued from the river. She could feel her face grow red as she remembered that night, the heat, the passion. She was incredibly embarrassed that she had done anything like that, it was so unlike her. Her brows knit into a small frown; _I never did find out who it was._

Hinata could remember lying in bed, wondering who it was that made her feel like she did. Whoever he was, she was in a way grateful. He made her feel…wanted, beautiful,…sexy. Hinata smiled to herself, who in their right mind would describe her as 'sexy'?

As she continued walking, she started to hear a rhythmic beating of something. It was difficult for her to distinguish what it was. When she got closer, she noticed that she was in one of the many training grounds. She could hear a rapid series of punches and kicks against a wooden post, and she wondered who was training. Careful to stay hidden, she peeked behind a bush to find Sasuke as the origin of the noise. She was about to continue walking when she looked closer at his face. He looked so angry, so enraged, as he fought against an imagined opponent.

Suddenly, with his blood limit activated, and a loud yell he blasted the post to pieces. Shards of wood scattered everywhere. Hinata, a little frightened, started to back away, scared to interrupt him, but when everything was calm yet again, she saw him clutch his shoulder in pain. She gasped as she watched blood travel down his arm and a large piece of wood stuck in his shoulder.

Sasuke looked up when he heard the feminine gasp; his eyes widened with surprise to see Hinata running towards him, a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun! You're hurt." She cried as she ran to him. She looked at it with a worried frown as she tried to pry his bloodied hand away from his shoulder. Hearing thunder crash from above, Hinata looked around and spotted large tree. Leading Sasuke to it, in case it started to rain, she ordered him to sit so she could tend to his wound. Silently obeying her, he sat, and patiently waited for her to heal him.

"This might hurt a bit." She warned him, he saw her intent of taking out the wooden shard, and nodded. Biting her bottom lip, she gently touched his shoulder to brace against him while she took out the large splinter. She could feel his muscles tense under her hand with pain. Inspecting the wound carefully with her hands and eyes, Hinata suddenly began to turn a little pink.

"Umm Sasuke-kun…I uhh, need you to…to take off your shirt. I…I can't really get to the wound with…with your shirt on." She said, feeling a little fidgety. Without saying anything, he rid himself of his shirt, careful not to touch the wound. He turned his head away from her, and closed his eyes when he felt her gently touch him. Her fingers cool and her hands soft, he clenched his teeth and fisted his hand trying not to think about her…or that night.

He purposefully avoided her, which wasn't too difficult anyways since she didn't come out in public very much. He remember the week afterwards, he couldn't sleep without dreaming of making love to her, and waking to dirtied sheets. After that week he made sure that his workout was strenuous enough so that he wouldn't have any trouble passing out, and without dreams. He didn't like how she was constantly on his mind, he didn't like wanting something that was out of his reach. Everyday he wished that he didn't love her, didn't want her, and yet seeing her now. Her long beautiful hair, her expressive eyes, her gentle touch…he had missed seeing her.

"How have you been Sasuke-kun?" Hinata hesitantly asked him while cleaning his wound. After seeing him destroy the post, she was afraid of his answer.

"As dandy as ever." He said coldly. He couldn't tell her that, once again, he was imagining that the post was Naruto, afterall, she still loved him.

"Are…are you sure? You…seemed upset when…when you were training. Is there something…bothering you?" she asked him, dressing his wound. His head snapped around to look at her with a scowl. _She saw that?_

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She said softly, seeing the look he was giving her. "I…I'm done." She said, finally done. Sasuke looked down at his shoulder and moved it around a bit, pleased that the only thing he felt was a dull ache.

"Thanks." He said to her, before putting his shirt back on.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later then." Hinata said, not really sure what to say to him. She was never really sure what to say to him. She has learned about him through Naruto, and had come to realize that though he seemed cold, deep down he wasn't a bad person. But that still didn't help her make conversation with him.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he stood up and started walking in the opposite direction she was going to go.

"Huh?" she asked, confused at his actions. He turned to give her an impatient look.

"My apartment isn't far, you can wait out the storm there." He told her expressionlessly. Hinata's eyes widened with surprise, then looked at her surroundings for the first time. It was raining really hard, and the compound was on the other side of the village, she was so busy focusing on his wound, she didn't realize that it had started raining.

"That's ok…I'll just…go home." She said shyly, not wanting to bother him. Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"Your house is on the other side of town, you don't have an umbrella, and neither do I. You'll only get sick walking out in the rain." He told her as if she was a child. Then, feeling as if the discussion was over, he started to walk towards his apartment; Hinata followed behind him silently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here's some old clothes of mine; their clean. Bathroom's down that way." He told her, pointing down the hall. She nodded as she held the clothes, making sure that her own wet ones wouldn't touch them. Walking to the bathroom and changing into a black t-shirt that reached the top of her thighs and shorts that came down to the middle of her calves, Hinata could feel the cold slowly leaving her body.

Coming out and into the kitchen, Sasuke turned away towards his bedroom, making sure to hide his smile from her. He wished that she didn't look so cute drowning in his clothes. While changing in his room, he could hear Hinata on the phone.

"Neji-nii-san?...I'm going to wait out the storm at a friend's house."

_"Hinata-sama, where are you?"_

"So don't worry about me, ok? Good-bye."

_"Hinata-sama wait!"_

Click.

She turned to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe looking at her with a cocked brow and a smirk.

"I uhh didn't want them to worry." She said without looking at him. Sasuke tried not to laugh at seeing her discomfort from him looking at her. He liked seeing her squirm in his presence, not knowing what to say to him.

"Do…do you want me to make you something?" she asked, feeling like she needed to do something to pay him back for his hospitality. He shrugged as he walked towards the table and sat. Taking that as a 'yes' she grabbed a few things and started making them…dinner?...she looked at the clock. Eight in the evening, she bit her lip, she hadn't realized how late it was.

Seeing how he didn't have a TV, she looked around and found a radio in the corner of the kitchen. Turning it on to find out how long the storm would last, she was disheartened to hear that it would last through out the night. Turning to see how Sasuke felt about that and only found him shrugging as if it was nothing, Hinata felt trapped. She had told Neji that she would wait till the storm was over, not realizing that she'd have to spend the night in order to do that.

Since Sasuke didn't have any problems with that, she tried not to worry about it, though she was incredibly nervous spending the night at a man's place. _What am I so worried about? It's not like anything is going to happen._

Finishing their silent dinner, Sasuke got up and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the hallway closet and tossed them to Hinata.

"You can take the bed." He said walking towards his bedroom and pulled off his sheets and grabbed his pillow, throwing them onto the floor.

"That's…that's ok…I…I could take the couch." Hinata said, forgetting that he didn't have one. He turned and looked at her like she was stupid.

"I don't have one." He told her, he had a living space but the only thing there was a table.

"Then…then I could…sleep somewhere else." She said, a little panicky.

"Like where? This is the warmest room and it's a cold night." He told her, fixing his make-shift bed on the floor.

"I…I just don't want to bother you." she said softly, her eyes lowered to the floor. He walked over to her and smile inwardly when he stopped only inches from her, reaching around her, he could see her face pinken.

"Then go to bed." He told her, switching off the lights and getting under his covers. Hinata gulped and fidgeted for a few minutes in the dark before telling herself that she was being silly, and walked over to his bed and laid down the pillow and blanket before getting in.

She lay stiff in bed, staring up at the ceiling and not moving. After a while, she turned onto her side facing Sasuke's direction. She clutched the pillow and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, smelling him on his bed…and for some reason, it comforted her.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered, wondering if he was already asleep. Hearing only the rain outside, she turned over to her other side.

"Good night Hinata." She heard before falling asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata was suddenly startled out of sleep when she heard a blood-curdling scream. She quickly sat up and turned to look at Sasuke, to see him fidgeting in his sleep, giving off another scream. Her heart pounding with worry she jumped out of bed and rushed to his side, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, shaking him to no avail. His head was moving restlessly on his pillow and his face was in a cold sweat.

"Brother why!" he screamed in his sleep. Hinata brought her hand to her mouth as she gasped. She knew of the Uchiha massacre that his brother committed, she had no idea though, that even to this day he was still suffering from that time. She watched him calm a little bit, but tears came to her eyes at what he said next.

"Mother…why…leave me…so…alone." Hinata's heart squeezed tightly in her chest as she watched a lone tear fall from his closed eyes. She had no idea, she never realized how he felt. All this time, she thought it was Naruto who was suffering from the past, she never realized that Sasuke was hurting just as equally as him.

"Oh Sasuke." Hinata whispered as she gently wiped his single tear away and caressed his face. Suddenly his eyes opened and with a gasp of breath he shot up, Hinata jumped in her skin with surprise but stayed by his side.

Sasuke was panting as if he just ran a race; he wiped the sweat off his face and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to rid himself of the images his nightmare produced. Staring at his lap, he waited until his heart stopped pounding so quickly to finally look up at Hinata. Her hands were being held in front of her chest, and she looked at him sadly, worriedly.

He looked away, embarrassed and upset that she had witnessed him caught in his nightmares. He didn't have them as often anymore, but whenever it rained hard, they'd always come back to haunt him.

"Sasuke-kun…I…"

"Just forget it." He said angrily, he hated the fact the she had saw him so weak. Sasuke nearly jumped up with surprise when he felt two soft arms wrap around his neck, and was pulled down to her, as she embraced him tightly.

"You're not alone." She whispered, as she stroked the back of his head and held him close. He was just about to pull away from her, not wanting to be so close to her, but stopped at her whispered words. He stiffened at her words, what exactly did he say in his sleep? She continued to hold him even though she felt him tense in her arms.

"Not anymore." She whispered as her other hand started to rub his back. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, his heart aching, he was afraid to depend on her, on anyone. But as she continued to stroke is head and back, he found himself wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her even closer to him.

He buried his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent, letting it soothe his nerves. Hinata closed her eyes in relief when he hugged her back, she wanted to help him, but wasn't sure if he would let her. Her own grief forgotten as she tried to free Sasuke of his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Alright! Another chapter done, yay! I hope you guys like it. More Sasuke Hinata stuff. Not really a romantic chapter, but hopefully that'll come next chapter. I'm not exactly sure, I started it but it's not going in the direction I wanted, so I have to rewrite it. But hey, there's lots of things that could happen at a sleepover, hehehehe. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys are awesome and I love you all very very much. I write only for you!


	5. It Was You?

Ch.5 It Was You?

_He buried his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent, letting it soothe his nerves. Hinata closed her eyes in relief when he hugged her back, she wanted to help him, but wasn't sure if he would let her. Her own grief forgotten as she tried to free Sasuke of his._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later, they were sitting on his floor and leaning against the bed. After a while, he had opened up to her a little, telling her that he would sometimes still get nightmares of that terrible day. Hinata nodded her head in understanding as she gently touched his hand.

"I know what you mean…I still have nightmares of the…the wedding day." She said softly. Her eyes filled with sadness as she remembered her nightmares, always playing over and over again. Sasuke looked at her, he didn't like seeing her looking so sad; he lightly squeezed her fingers, shaking her out of her depressing thoughts. She smiled softly at him.

"But it's getting better…lately I've been dreaming about…uuhh well…" he watched her starting to fidget and guessed that if there was more light she'd probably be blushing too.

"There…there was this guy who rescued me…not long ago…I…I sometimes dream of that moment." She continued, she could feel her face flame up and thanked the darkness for masking her blush. Sasuke squirmed a little on the inside, feeling slightly guilty for not telling her that he was the one who rescued her. But then he suddenly remembered why he left her with such a rage…he didn't feel so guilty anymore.

"So who is this guy you dream about?" he asked her, curious as to what she would say. Hinata lowered her red face to stare at her lap.

"I…I don't know." She whispered, feeling even more embarrassed that she had done such sensual things with some man she couldn't even name. Someone she couldn't even remembered what he looked like.

"Was it Naruto?" Sasuke nearly spat at her, but was able to make it sound less venomous than he originally intended. He remembered that night too, he had dreams, she wasn't the only one. She had it easy. Every night he was tortured with dreams of making love to her, and she didn't even know it was him.

"No, it wasn't him." She said sadly, making Sasuke fill with jealousy. Even now, even now she wants him!

"Then why did you say his name?" he shot at her without thinking. Hinata's bottom lip quivered as she tried to stop the tears from coming. But then she frowned, why was he mad at her?

"Well I was going to marry the man that day. Of course I would think it was him, or want it to be him! I…wait a minute…" she said suddenly as she remembered what Sasuke had asked.

"How did you know I said Naruto's name?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him. Sasuke cursed himself inwardly; _shit! Now she knows! Wait…why the hell would it matter anyways._ He didn't say anything, when Hinata's eyes widened as everything began to sink in.

"It was you?" she breathed quietly, astonished. Sasuke remained silent but nodded his head once, confirming her assumption. Her shocked expression soon faded into anger as her open hand suddenly connected with his face.

"You jerk!" she screamed as she quickly stood up. "How could you do that to me! How could you do that to me and not tell me!"

Sasuke was frozen for a few seconds, his cheek stinging with pain from her slap, before her loud voice shook him from his shocked state. He too started to get angry at having all the blame being put on him and started to stand up to tower over her small frame that only reached the middle of his chest.

"It is NOT my fault for reacting the way any man would act if a beaut—if a woman threw herself at him." He shot back at her. However, undaunted, Hinata just tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"If I recall correctly, YOU kissed me first!" she accused him, poking her finger into his chest for emphasis.

"But it's not like you wanted me to stop. I wasn't the only one participating in that! If I remember correctly, YOU kissed me BACK!" he informed her quite loudly.

"Yeah but—"

"AND more. And all the while wishing it was HIM!" he vented, letting out the in anger the pain he had felt when she said _his_ name. She stayed silent, her pale eyes still locked onto his black ones yet he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Suddenly she collapsed onto his bed, coving her face as she cried, her body racking with sobs.

His shoulders slumped, immediately regretting his outburst. He admitted to himself that he did want to hurt her, making her feel the pain he was going through, but now that it happened, he felt bad. Her tears wasn't what he really wanted from her. Sasuke sighed tiredly before sitting down next to her, he didn't face her, he didn't touch her.

"Hinata…I'm…" he hesitated; apologizing wasn't one of his greatest strengths.

"How could he do that to me? Why did he do that to me?" she whispered, cutting him off. He looked away and remained silent.

"Am I a fool?" she asked aloud, more to herself than to him.

"Yes." His curt response surprised her enough to stop her tears, as she looked up at him, shocked.

"What? Why?" she asked, once over her perplexity, offended. This time he did turn around to look at her, his face unsympathetic.

"Because you dwell in the past, Hinata. Move on. Either get back with him, or move on." He told her, sounding impatient and angry. She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"I am not the only one who dwells in the past, Mr. Avenger." Hinata replied, reminding them both of how he acted as a boy.

"But I've made my peace with my past." He countered.

"Yes, but look how long it took you." she said softly. She sighed and looked down at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry, I just…need more time. I've loved him for a long time." She told him sadly.

"I know." He said, his voice softening a fraction. Silence began to fill the room between them, each not wanting to hurt the other anymore, and both lost in their own thoughts. Till Hinata looked back up at him, a small confused frown knitting her face.

"What?" he asked, wondering what her look was about.

"Why…why did you kiss me…in the first place?" she slowly asked, a blush staining her cheeks. His eyes turned away with his body soon following its action, he shrugged slightly, unwilling to tell her the truth. He tried telling her once, that night they were together, but she didn't want to hear it. And apparently it wasn't important enough for her to remember; he'd rather not remind her.

Feeling uncomfortable with the way their conversation was heading, he stood up suddenly and started leaving the bedroom. Hinata watched him get up, and she felt ashamed, she didn't mean to pry. She didn't mean a lot of things she had said tonight; _I should apologize to him_. Standing up, she started to walk after him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait—ahhh!" she cried softly as her feet got tangled in the sheets on the floor. Her arms waving about, trying to desperately grab at anything to keep her up, unfortunately all she grabbed was air. Feeling her body falling, she closed her eyes tight, waiting for the hit of the floor. Surprised, when instead she felt strong arms catch her and instinctively held her close.

Sasuke turned at her cry to see her falling forward; he had rushed to catch her, only just in time. Pulling her to him.

"Hinata, are you…" he was going to say 'alright' but his voice caught in his throat when she lifted her head up and revealed just how close her lips were to his. He could feel her warm breath on his face, his eyes trailing down to stare at her lips; how they called to him, begged him to kiss them again. He could remember how soft they felt, how good they tasted. His heart started pounding in his chest; how he desperately wanted to kiss her again…but he didn't move to kiss her, not wanting to repeat that night.

Hinata's face suddenly got very warm with her red blush as she realized just how close their faces were. Her arms were around his neck and their bodies were pressed closely together. She could feel his heart pounding against her breast. Her mind started to wander to that night, all the incredible things she had felt…they were from him. And when he didn't move to kiss her, without thinking, she closed her eyes and her lips reached out to his.

As soon as her lips lightly brushed across his, his hesitation vanished. He roughly claimed her mouth, his lips demanding, his kiss desperate. He opened his mouth slightly to lick his tongue across the seam of her lips. Feeling her lips part, he darted his tongue into her mouth to explore the sweet treasure there. Hinata moaned softly at the feel of his seeking hot tongue in her mouth, shivering slightly in his arms. All the pleasure and excitement of that night came rushing back to her as he kissed her deeply, passionately.

She was hesitant kissing him back, for some reason it was easier when she didn't know who he was. But his hands started stroking her back and his tongue caressed hers, urging her to partake of their sensual kiss. Her arms around his neck tightened, as she pressed herself closer to him, hesitantly kissing him back, curling her tongue around his and sucking gently.

Sasuke groaned softly, she tasted so sweet, she felt so divine, he could feel his head spin when she kissed him back. He pulled back slightly and smiled when he heard a small whine come from her, but he wasn't done yet. He quickly placed his lips on her neck, kissing and sucking softly at her sensitive skin. She tilted her head back to give him more access, her movements controlled by the lust flowing through her veins. Her hands dove into his hair, stroking his scalp gently, her arms tightening when she felt the soft nip of his teeth.

"S-Sasuke…" she sighed softly. He smiled again at hearing his name on her soft lips. Deciding to reward her, and himself, for getting his name right this time; he slowly brought one hand under her shirt, feeling the softness of her skin. Going slowly for her, he caressed her side, inching his way towards her breast. He could feel her shiver in anticipation; he brought his mouth back up to hers, as his fingers softly touched the underside of her breast. Her trembling response swamped his senses as his mouth dominated over hers.

Her body jumped when she suddenly felt his hand brush against her already hardened nipple, and her hips instinctively jerked against his when his fingers gently squeezed and rolled it. She could feel a dampness blossom between her legs that scared her. She suddenly pushed away from him, it was difficult for her; knowing she was doing such things with her ex-fiancé's best friend. Panting for breath she turned her back on him, trying to get sufficient air into her lungs. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she was once again engulfed in his warmth.

Sasuke was battling the ragging need in him, trying desperately for a certain part of his anatomy not to come alive. He was a little disappointed that she had made him stop there, but he didn't want to push her. When she would finally give herself to him, he wanted her to do it willingly. And he was determined to have her, now that she wasn't Naruto's, she _will_ be his. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, he could feel her stiffen in his arms. He pulled her close to him and kissed her temple.

"Shh shh…it's ok." He whispered to her softly, "We'll stop for tonight." He could feel her slowly relaxing in his arms as he continued to kiss her temple and hairline. She placed her arms over his and leaned back into him, nodding her head, not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

Sasuke slowly released her and watched as she climbed into his bed. He was just about to lay down in his, on the floor, when he heard her soft hesitant voice.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun…would you…maybe, umm…j-join me? J-just to sleep…not…not anything else." Hinata asked with a deep red blush and hoped that in the darkness, he wouldn't see it. Without saying anything, he abandoned the sheets on the floor, and slowly slid under then sheets with her.

Hinata had herself propped up on one elbow, but now that he was in with her, she wasn't sure what to do. She had never even slept with Naruto before, and didn't know how to lie down with a person so close to her. She but didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted someone to care for her, to be with her, to help her heal her wounded heart. Maybe, just maybe…Sasuke could help her with that.

Sasuke sighed, with what sounded like impatience, as he reached up and pulled her down onto his chest. Hinata blinked with surprise, but feeling the warmth of his body and the comfort it gave her; she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered into the darkness.

"Good night…Hinata." Sasuke replied. Feeling her relax on him and hearing her deep even breaths, he turned his head to see her serenely sleeping face. He trailed a finger across her smooth pale cheek, marveling in its softness.

"I love you." he whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Oh God! I finally finished this chapter. Man, I'm tired…sorry it took me so long. But I was never satisfied with how I wrote it or how it came out. I must have written this chapter 12 different times! Well I hope you like this one, I like it, it's a little OOC, sorry about that…but I thought it ended cute. I know Sasuke saying he loved her is kinda OOC but it's not like she was awake to hear it…so whatever. Again, I apologize for the lateness. I'll try and update sooner, but no promises since I've started school already, but I'll update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, that'll help in me updating sooner.


	6. The Morning After

Ch.6 The Morning After

"_Good night…Hinata." Sasuke replied. Feeling her relax on him and hearing her deep even breaths, he turned his head to see her serenely sleeping face. He trailed a finger across her smooth pale cheek, marveling in its softness._

_"I love you." he whispered._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She didn't have any nightmares of her wedding day; she felt warm, comfortable, and her heart felt a little lighter. It was these feelings and the absence of her nightmares, more than anything that woke Hinata up. She sighed softly with her eyes still closed, feeling lazy, she was unwilling to leave the warm comfortableness that enveloped her. She inhaled deeply, only to notice that the scent, though it smelt very very good and was vaguely familiar, was not hers. Frowning slightly, she slowly blinked her eyes several times to grow use to premorning (AN: just before sunrise) light.

Slowly becoming aware of the rest of her body, she lifted her head to look around for a clock. Instead, finding someone else in bed with her. Hinata's face flamed up immediately as she realized that she had been sleeping on top of a man! Her eyes suddenly snapped up to his face, and though the blush continued to stain her cheeks, she breathed a sigh of relief when the memories of last night came rushing to her.

Hinata continued to stare at Sasuke's sleeping face. _He seems so much more relaxed and at peace in his sleep. Hehe he looks like a little boy._ She giggled softly as her eyes roamed his attractive face. He always was easy to look at, but she was just never interested in him. He always seemed too cold and unkind, a very unfriendly person. It wasn't until she was dating Naruto that she had realized that deep down Sasuke wasn't a bad person.

In a way, he reminded her of Neji. Someone with so many scars from the past, that they were afraid to allow others to be close to them. Someone who was so scared to be hurt again, that they would rather distance themselves from others than give them the power to hurt him again. Her eyes were soft and sad as she looked at him, but unlike Neji, Sasuke didn't have a family anymore. Also in a way she felt a little responsible. She was there for Neji, she was there for Naruto, but she was always too scared to come anywhere near Sasuke.

Her hand slowly came up to tenderly brush a few strands of hair off his face as she eyes lowered down to his lips. Suddenly it was a little bit harder to breath and her heart was beating a little bit faster. It was weird yet interesting that a boy she had never once looked twice at, a boy who the whole village was in love with except her, had turned into a man that made her heart race the way it did whenever Naruto would look at her.

"It's rude to tease you know?" Hinata gasped as Sasuke's lips suddenly moved, speaking to her. Her pale eyes flashed to his black ones, and the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"W-what…do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. Sasuke's face was impassive as he stared up at her red face.

"Don't stare at my mouth unless you want to kiss me or unless you want me to kiss you." he told her emotionlessly.

"Oh." Hinata squeaked, as she gulped audibly. Her eyes trailing back down to his lips, staying there for a few seconds before shifting them down to his chest. Last night she may have been bold enough to kiss him, but today was a whole different story. Sasuke sighed seeing her eyes move away, so obviously she didn't want to kiss him, or for him to kiss her.

"So…umm how…how did you…umm…sleep last night?" she asked him softly, feeling uneasy.

"Fine." His answer short and curt.

"Oh…uh good…me too." She stated nervously. Sasuke quirked a brow up, but she was still staring down at his chest. He could feel the tension between them getting thicker as the awkward silence between them grew. She didn't want to kiss him or be kissed, but she wasn't getting off him. He brought his hand up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear and then gently lifted her chin to have her look at him.

"Hinata…do you want me to kiss you?" he asked her this time, his usually cold eyes now soft, the warmthness in them melting her bones.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…yes?" she fidgeted nervously, wanting him to kiss her but feeling a bit shy this morning. He smirked as he cupped the back of her neck to draw her closer to him while he leaned up and slowly kissed her.

Nibbling on her lips while she clung to his. He softly caressed her chin with his thumb, silently asking for entrance. Granting it to him, his tongue lavished her lips, giving them due attention before eventually moving on to her teeth and then her tongue. Hinata was being filled with sensations as she felt like her body temperature suddenly spike. Naruto had never kissed her with such precision before. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Her mouth was intoxicating and the feel of her body was Heaven, Sasuke was having a difficult time at keeping things at a nice slow pace. The sweetness of her mouth, the feel of her breasts crushed against his chest, and the warmth of her body so close to his were all beginning to arouse him. He had loved her, wanted her for so long.

His arms wrapped around her as their kiss grew heated and more passionate. He slowly rolled them, pressing his weight down on top of her. She broke the kiss as she moved her lips away from his, arching her neck a ragged sigh escaped her lips. The feel of him on top of her was flooding her senses with pleasure and heat. For some reason it just felt so amazingly good. Being wrapped up in his strong arms, his scent filling her senses, his touch driving her mad.

Buzz. Buzz. BUZZ. BUZZ.

Hinata's eyes snapped open to look above her to the alarm clock going off. Sasuke sighed deeply, burying his face in the side of her neck. He had forgotten that he was supposed to leave for a mission today and had set his alarm. _Damn alarm clock_. Ruining the moment and bring both back to reality, Sasuke eventually slid off a very red Hinata. Grabbing her clothes, Hinata ran into the bathroom without a word.

After dressing Hinata sat on the edge of the tub, thinking about last night and this morning. Thinking about Sasuke, Naruto, and herself. What did Sasuke mean to her? Did he mean anything to her? Before hand, she just considered him Naruto's best friend and rival, but what about now? After last night, the things revealed to her, did he mean something more? Hinata's mind was reeling with confusion. Ok so maybe physically, her body was very much attracted to him. But she wasn't the type of woman who would just sleep with someone because she was just physically attracted to them.

**Oh really? What about the night by the river? You were ready to jump his bones.**

Hinata blushed deeply as she heard a voice in her mind remind her of her out of character act that one and only time. She sighed with frustration, she didn't know what to feel or how to feel about Sasuke. He was just so different than Naruto. Naruto was the light while Sasuke was the darkness. And she was so use to being wrapped up in light, could she ever get use to being in the darkness?

Hinata wrapped her arms about herself feeling alone. She missed him. Naruto. She missed him so much sometimes. She missed the way he made her feel…happy. She was tired of being sad, of being alone. She was tired of feeling that dull pain in her chest called loneliness. But she couldn't go back to him. She just couldn't. It would only happen again.

**Sometimes being in the arms of another can help ease the pain of a broken heart.**

Pale eyes slowly trailed up to the bathroom door. Could a man known for breaking hearts actually heal hers? She didn't know the answer…but she did know something was burning. Hinata quickly got up and opened the bathroom door and walked rapidly to the kitchen where she could see some smoke coming from.

Her eyes found Sasuke waving his hands in the air trying to get rid of the smoke. She walked over to the sink where there was a pan and something that looked like it was going to be permanently stuck to it. Hinata looked back at Sasuke to find him scowling darkly at the stove. Her body shook slightly and her hand quickly covered her mouth trying desperately not to laugh.

Sasuke's hands were fisted at his sides while he stared angrily at the evil being in front of him called a stove. When he heard a soft noise to the side of him, his black eyes trail to see Hinata trembling with her hands over her mouth and her eyes closed. His hands relaxed at his sides as he took a step towards her.

"Hinata…are you alright?" he asked with a slightly worried voice. Though she had remained silent, she opened her eyes to look at his. Sasuke could see the laughter in her eyes and he scowled once again.

"Ah hell!" he yelled as he turned to walk away from her. While she was taking her time in his bathroom he had done some thinking too. He knew she wanted him, at least physically. He knew that at any time he could claim her body, but it wasn't only her magnificent body that he wanted. It was also her mind and her heart. So maybe he wasn't always the nicest of guys, but wanting to impress her and do something kind for her and her alone, he thought he could make her breakfast. Who cares if he didn't know how to cook, it was the intention that counted right? But damn it, he screwed things up.

Refusing to be around her feeling like an embarrassed idiot, he walked away from her, only to feel her small hands grab his shirt from behind, stopping him. He didn't turn around, so she took the liberty to walk around to face him. He could still see the laughter in her eyes.

"Damn it Hinata, quit looking at me like that." He said harshly. Hinata's mouth quivered as she tried to stop smiling.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…but…were you trying to make breakfast?" she asked him.

"…"

"Do…you know how to cook?" she asked softly.

"…"

Hinata couldn't help but smile to know that he would try to cook when he didn't even know how. Sasuke's anger slowly left him as he looked down at the smiling woman before him. Her smile seeming to sooth his raw edges and make his heart beat a little faster. He captured her chin with his hand as he looked at her.

"So now you think you're better than me because you can cook?" he asked her with a straight face. Hinata's smile dimmed, she didn't mean to insinuate that she was better than him. She just thought that what he did was kind of cute. She opened her mouth to tell him that but was silenced as his mouth descended upon hers. Her eyes widened and she could feel her face flame up as she felt his tongue caress hers before she melted into his arms and surrendering herself to the kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Sasuke kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well once I learn how to cook, I will once again be better than you." he whispered. Hinata smiled as she realized that he was teasing her. Who would have known that The Avenger had a sense of humor?

"I have to go." she said softly as she slowly pulled away from his embrace. He nodded as he watched her turn around to leave. Following her to the door, but before she could open it, his hands reached out to quickly grab her wrist. Looking back at him with confusion, he roughly pulled her back and once again claimed her mouth with his.

Hinata couldn't help but smile slightly as she kissed him back. It seemed that he didn't want her to leave, and she had to admit. Every time he kissed her, every time he touched her, it made it more and more difficult to _want_ to leave. She had to fight back a whine once the kiss ended. Looking at him with a giddy smile on her pink face, Hinata slowly walked backwards towards the door.

"Bye…Sasuke-kun." She said breathlessly as she could still see a warmthness in his eyes that made her breath hitch.

"Goodbye…Hinata." She was just about to close the door behind her, when she suddenly poked her head back in.

"Oh and…could you…not tell anyone that I was here? Thanks Sasuke-kun. I'll see you later." She said quickly before closing the door and missing the scowl slowly forming on Sasuke's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: AAHHH! **desperately tries to doge the weapons that the reviewers throw**. I know I know I'm sorry it took me so long to finish! I'M SORRY! But anyways, I hope you guys like it…I got stuck in the middle of the chappie. I don't think they're ready for a lemon yet, but I didn't know how to end their little make-out session -.- So yeah, I'm sorry if you guys don't like the fluffiness. Gah, if it ever gets too fluffy, let me know. Cuz I am the Queen of Fluff and Corniness…I just love it. So yeah, hopefully I'll get the next chappie up sooner for you guys…I don't know if you would really call the end a cliffy…though I did kinda try and make it a cliffy…it will all tie in together in the end, don't worry. So please leave me some reviews…I know I don't deserve it, but please give me some lovin'…I might update soon if you guys do. Love you all, ja ne!


	7. Back To Normal, Or Not

Ch.7 Back To Normal…Or Not.

"_Bye…Sasuke-kun." She said breathlessly as she could still see a warmthness in his eyes that made her breath hitch._

_"Goodbye…Hinata." She was just about to close the door behind her, when she suddenly poked her head back in._

_"Oh and…could you…not tell anyone that I was here? Thanks Sasuke-kun. I'll see you later." She said quickly before closing the door and missing the scowl slowly forming on Sasuke's face._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He didn't know why her question made him so angry, but it just did. For some reason it just made him think _he_ was the one nightstand. Damn it, why did he had to feel like that! He hated how he cared, he hated how vulnerable she made him feel, he hated how much he loved her. Sasuke's hands curled into fists as his anger grew, boiling and filling his body. Suddenly with a growl he slammed his fist into his wall, making a rather noticeable dent. Staring at it with his dark angry eyes, he turned back to his bedroom to get his packed things for his mission. He hadn't told her he would be gone for a week, and right now was very grateful that he would have time to cool off before he did something he would later regret.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata was walking back to the compound in the morning with a small giddy smile on her face. For the first time in months, her heart felt light, her world seemed brighter, she was able to smile easily. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool morning air into her lungs, feeling refreshed. She felt like she was suffocating for months and now it felt like she was taking a deep breath of wonderful life-giving air. Too busy with her thoughts she had failed to hear the distant call of her name until the person was right in front of her.

"Hinata-chan! Hello! Earth to Hinata-chan!"

Startled, Hinata suddenly looked up to a pair of pretty blue eyes.

"Ino-chan!" she cried. Ino placed her hands on her hips and gave Hinata an exasperated look.

"I've called your name for, like, twelve times now. Where were you, Lala Land?" Ino asked, lightly scolding her. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry Ino-chan…I uh…have a lot of things on my mind." Hinata said gently, hoping that her friend wouldn't press her. It would be too embarrassing to say what she was really thinking about…or _who_ she was thinking about.

"Oh…sorry." Ino apologized guiltily, thinking Hinata was still thinking about the wedding incident. Ino had heard that Hinata wasn't taking it very well, she didn't want to hurt the other woman anymore than she already was.

"It's ok Ino-chan." Hinata said with a soft smile. Ino frowned slightly. _She doesn't look all sad and depressed…maybe she wasn't thinking about the wedding day._

"So…uh…where are you headed?" Ino asked, still feeling uncertain with how the other woman was feeling. Hinata gasped and her eyes suddenly widened as she suddenly remembered why she was walking around the village so early in the morning.

"Oh that reminds me!" Hinata exclaimed, then suddenly blushing a deep red she turned to Ino. "Can I uh…ask you…uh…to do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" Hinata's pearly eyes moved away from the woman as her blushed maintained scarlet.

"If anyone asks…can you say that…I spent the night at your house?" Hinata said so softly that Ino almost didn't hear her. Almost.

A slow smile spread across Ino's face as Hinata's words started to sink in. And here she thought Hinata was sad because of the wedding. Ino suddenly started poking Hinata with her elbow.

"Ahhh who is it? Do I know him?" Ino asked with a bright smile and a glow in her blue eyes. Hinata gulped as she still kept her gaze to the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata said quietly.

"Aww come on Hinata, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Hinata looked up at Ino with a brow quirked, obviously not believing her. Ino ignored Hinata's look and just wrapped an arm about the small woman's shoulders.

"My little Hinata…no longer a virgin." Ino said with fake sniffles and tears. Hinata's eyes widened and if possible, her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"W-w-wh-wh-what are you t-t-talking about!" Hinata cried, her stutter coming back from totally embarrassment. "I d-d-didn't do anything like _that_!"

"Sure you didn't." Ino said sarcastically. "You used protection right?" Hinata just gave her a look like she couldn't believe Ino would ask her such a question.

"Did you use birth control? Do you have birth control? Here you can use mine, it works really well." Ino stated, not giving Hinata a chance to say anything. Not that Hinata could speak right now, she just felt like crawling into a deep dark hole and dying right there. Meanwhile Ino fished in her pack and pulled out a small case and putting into Hinata's hands.

"You can use the rest of that, Choji and I are fighting right now, so I won't need it." Ino continued, Hinata looked at the case in her hand with a horrified look. She could hardly believe that she was holding onto birth control.

"So who is it?" Ino asked eagerly again. Hinata looked up at her with the same unbelievable/horrified expression.

"Ok ok you don't have to tell me who it is…but you know…I'll get it out of you soon or later." Ino said with a wink.

"I have to go." Hinata suddenly said, she loved Ino, but sometimes she was just too much for Hinata to handle.

"Ok bye Hinata-chan! I won't forget, you were at my house last night!" Ino called as Hinata walked quickly away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata collapsed onto her bed with exhaustion, and breathed in the clean smell of her sheets. Clutching her pillow and turned her head, she thought about how she woke up this morning, with the scent of Sasuke filling her nose. She sighed remember how good he smelled, and how she almost missed it already. It was so different, just like his kisses. Most of Naruto's kisses were playful, but some were passionate. But Sasuke's were darker, hotter; she could taste the mysterious and dangerous aura that surrounded him. It was scary yet thrilling at the same time. _Is this was lust feels like?_ Hearing a knock on her door, Hinata turned her head towards it.

"Come in." she called, stilling lounging in her bed. The door opened slowly as her cousin walked in.

"Hinata-sama where were you?" Neji asked in a hard voice, trying to rein in on his anger. Hinata blushed a light pink as her eyes lowered to her pillow.

"I was at…Ino-chan's house." She said softly, hoping that he would believe her. Neji stared hard at her as he walked towards her, then sitting on the bed he grasped her chin between his fingers and forced her gently to look at him.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked her, holding her pale eyes with his. Hinata gulped as tried with all her might to look guilt free.

"Yes Neji-nii-san." She said quietly. Neji held her gaze for a while longer before releasing her gaze and lowering his hand back to his side. Hinata breathed a mental sigh of relief, he believed her.

"You shouldn't do that Hinata-sama, how can I protect you if I don't know where you are?" he lightly scolded her. Hinata lowered her eyes again.

"I'm sorry nii-san." Hinata apologized, feeling bad for lying to him. Neji's eyes softened slightly.

"It's…ok." He told her, softening his tone. "It's just that…well…I was…" he turned away from her, "worried for you." he said so softly Hinata could barely hear him.

"What?" she asked, a frown knitting her face. Neji suddenly stood up.

"I said that you're father wants to watch us train today." He said clearly. Hinata bit back a groan as she turned and buried her face into her pillow as she collapsed on her bed once again. Resisting the urge to scream into her pillow, she looked back up at her cousin.

"I'll be ready in a moment." And with that, Neji nodded his head and left. Hinata sighed as she slowly got up to get ready to train.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The forest was silent and the sky was dark, a cool breeze blew threw the trees creating a gentle noise by the leaves. The night sky was dotted with millions of stars and the moon was almost full, glowing softly and casting shadows on the land. Sasuke leaned back against a tree trunk, his black eyes absorbing the dark yet beautiful scene before him. Soon however, his gaze turned inwards as a picture of a certain Hyuuga woman flashed across his mind.

He knew people thought of him as a dark and cold person, still unwilling to trust him fully, still afraid that he would leave the village, still afraid that he would turn out like Orochimaru or Itachi. He knew that he was the exact opposite as Naruto, who was the light that shone like the sun, who was the underdog that proved himself to be a good candidate for Hokage, the one who was friendly and reliable.

And then there was Hinata. Sasuke sighed as just the thought of her made his heart ache. A gentle and serene soul, she was everything that he wasn't. Attracted to the light, she grew blind to the darkness, to him. He remembered when they were kids, she was just the weak Hyuuga girl that was the only one who wasn't his fangirl. She was different, weak, but different. When he had come back, he noticed the changes in her, and watched with interest as she continued to change herself. Yet she still avoided being in the spotlight, being the center of attention. He started thinking of her like the moon. Softly glowing, shining a light in his dark night life, illuminating a path for him to walk on when he got lost.

However, the sun outshines the moon, making it disappear and seem forgotten in the day time. But, the darkness, the night compliments the moon. The two go together, hand in hand, not able to have one without the other. And so she grew to become a part of him; his moon, his light, his life. But he knew of her love for Naruto, the hope of being with her, living with her, loving with her, was always something he never allowed himself to feel. Why bothering hoping in a hopeless situation?

But now he felt it, that hope had snuck into his heart, like his love for her. As soon as she ran from Naruto, that hope was there. As soon as he felt her kiss him back when he retrieved her from the river, that hope was there. When she had bandaged his shoulder, that hope was there. As foreign as these emotions were for him, he knew what they were. He knew it wasn't lust, he'd felt that enough times to know what that felt like. But this was different, like her. It was deeper somehow, more meaningful, sweeter, softer. Commanding his thoughts, his heart, his soul. But how was he to win her heart? He had to admit, his people skills have much room for improvement. Women had always come to him, like bees to a honey pot, he had never had to work for a woman's affection before. If only he could be more like Naruto for her, if only he could be the type of man she wanted, but changing himself that much is about as easy as turning a chicken into an eagle.

Sasuke's black eyes slowly lifted to the moon in the night sky, shining softly down upon him. The whiteness of the moon reminding him of Hinata's pearly eyes that were too blinded by the sun to see the darkness, to see the night, to see him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata was looking up at the moon from her bedroom window as she laid her sore body down upon her bed. Because her father was watching her and Neji train, they had worked harder, moved faster, she wanted to make sure that everyone would continue to see how much she had changed from when she was a little girl. Turning to her side, Hinata clutched her pillow, her thoughts once again returning to a man she had never before thought of that much, until recently.

Her face turned red, remembering when she found out it was him that had rescued her from the drowning in the river. She could hardly believe she had done something like that, and with him no doubt. She could remember wanting to feel wanted, wanting to feel the heat of sensual passion, wanting to feel what Sakura had felt when she was with Naruto. And Sasuke had made all those things come true, he made her feel like he wanted her, he made her feel hot and passionate, and she could only imagine that this is what Sakura had felt.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly as she held her pillow close to herself. What should she do with Sasuke? She didn't love him, she supposed that she liked him. She had loved Naruto and he was the only one who had kissed her besides Sasuke. But she didn't love Sasuke. She had temporarily agreed that maybe being with Sasuke would take her mind off of Naruto, maybe even help her move on…but that also sounded like she was using him. But she wasn't a mean person who was willing to use another for their own purposes. _I'll just go over to his apartment tomorrow and thank him for his hospitality and pretend that the rest never happened. And if he brings it up…I'll…I'll…just say it was because I was lonely._ Hinata sighed, why did that sound bad? She just didn't want to use him, she was just doing it for him, so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt him.

Hinata put a hand over her heart, the beatings feeling painful while sadness crept into her eyes. Why did she feel slightly sad at the thought of not being with him…was she _that_ lonely?

She got up early the next morning, wanting to make sure that no one saw her walking towards Sasuke's apartment. But after fifteen minutes of knocking on his door with no one answering, she frowned. _How come he wasn't home? Was he on a mission?_ Feeling disheartened Hinata made her way to the training grounds before returning back home. She was hoping that she would find him there, but to no avail. Walking back home, Hinata spotted some fangirl's of his.

"Awww where's Sasuke-kun! I can't find him!"

"He's gone for a week on a mission, duh! Don't you know anything!"

"Shut up!"

Hinata wouldn't exactly call it eave's dropping since they were talking so loud, but she was grateful for what she heard. _So he'll be back in a week…I guess I'll tell him then…yeah…I'll tell him then._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Woah! Yeah! I busted this chappie out like there's no tomorrow! (Probably because I was threatened by one of my reviewer's and get my "ass fried off" by one of their jutsu's. LOL) I hope you guys are as excited as I am about getting this chapter up so soon. I know it's kinda boring right now, but I need kind of like a filler chapter for the things that are going to be going on next chapter. Hehehe so sit back and wallow in anticipation for what will happen when Sasuke comes back from his mission. Will Hinata tell him that their night together was a one time thing or will she put that birth control to some good use? And what about our #1 Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja? I guess we'll find out next time! Ja ne!


	8. A Painful Confrontation

Ch. 8 A Painful Confrontation

_Hinata wouldn't exactly call it eave's dropping since they were talking so loud, but she was grateful for what she heard. **So he'll be back in a week…I guess I'll tell him then…yeah…I'll tell him then.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was tired. He was tired of feeling guilty, he was tired of feeling depressed, of being himself. He hardly slept anymore, he hardly ever when to the Ichiraku ramen shop, and he was always asking Tsunade for more and more missions, trying his best to forget about his troubles. Tsunade, Iruka, and the others were very concerned for him; he hardly smiled anymore, and he never laughed. It was like the Naruto they knew had died and all remained was a haunted depressed spirit.

Naruto stared down at his feet while he walked through the village. He was feeling lazy, not wanting to train today. But he needed to do something or at least talk to someone. He wanted out of this deep dark and depressing mood he was in, but he didn't know how. He avoided Sakura, the wounds of betrayal still feeling fresh and unhealed. And he never saw Hinata, he heard she kept to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto's mood lowered even more, remembering how much Hinata had changed when they were together. She became more confident, more out spoken and more outgoing, her stutter being the thing of the past. She had grown to become an amazing woman and it was because of him that she had reverted back to her shelled self.

He had never meant for this to happen. He had never wanted this to happen. She was supposed to be his happy ending…and his happy beginning. He had wanted to live forever with her, to grow old with her, to have a family with her. But he was blind and he was weak. He couldn't see Sakura as she really was and he couldn't resist the temptation of having her one more time before he became a married man. And now his world was shattered, and it was all because of him.

Calloused hands curled to fists as Naruto struggled to hold back his tears. He was tired of crying, he was tired of feeling this way. He needed to get out of this dark place in his mind. But he needed help, and he could think of no one better to help him than Sasuke. _He's supposed to be back from his mission today, maybe he's home already._ Naruto quickened his pace and headed towards his rival's home.

Knocking on the door and not getting an answer, he opened it with the only key to the apartment, other than Sasuke's. Naruto walked in, unknowingly leaving the door ajar behind him. Looking around to find the place empty, he sighed with frustration. _Damn it, he's not back yet._ Feeling the urge to use Sasuke's bathroom facilities, Naruto headed down the hallway to relieve his bulging bladder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hinata-sama…Hinata-sama!"

Hinata blinked several times as her mind came crashing back to reality. Her eyes focusing on a pair of eyes, very similar to her own.

"You've been out of it all week Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Neji asked, trying not to sound worried or anything. Hinata looked around herself, she was leaning against a counter in the kitchen and apparently she was staring at the stove. Hinata blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm alright…just a little distracted." She said softly, looking back at the stove. Neji eyed her curiously.

"I'm uhh…" she started out, still staring at the stove, "I'm going to go for a walk." She said quickly as she started to head out of the kitchen. However she didn't get very far when Neji suddenly snatched her arm firmly.

"Hinata-sama…what's going on?" he asked her with a hard voice. Hinata kept her head turned from him.

"Nothing." She lied softly, not moving away from him.

"That's not true." He growled as he gently grabbed her chin to turn her face towards his. Hinata's cheeks burned pink at the closeness of his face and the way he kept his hand on her chin.

"Neji-nii-san?" she whispered as her brows knitted across her face. Neji's cheeks slightly pinked as he snatched his hands away from her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Hinata could feel the air between them getting thick, making her want to leave even more. So quickly turning on her heel she headed for the door.

"Don't worry Neji-nii-san!" she called behind her, "I'll be back later!" Hinata quickly walked across the village towards Sasuke's apartment. She tried not the think about what she was going to tell him, she tried telling herself that what she was doing was the right thing. She was going to have to just heal her wounds on her own.

Reaching his door, a smile suddenly grace her face seeing that it was slightly ajar. _Sasuke's home!_ She knocked softly as she hesitantly walked in. She looked around the find the place exactly how she remembered it.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called softly, only to have silence answer her back. Frowning she walked down the hallway to his bedroom, to find that it was neat and tidy and without Sasuke. Sighing softly she sat down on his bed, staring down at it, remembering the last time she was here.

"Sasuke-kun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ahh I feel much better._ Naruto walked out of Sasuke's bathroom and was about to walk to the kitchen to find himself something to eat till Sasuke came back, when he suddenly heard a soft sigh in the bedroom.

_"Sasuke-kun."_

Frowning, Naruto went in to investigate. _It better not be Sakura._ Instead he walked in to find a very different woman.

"Hinata?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, Hinata was here, right in front of him.

Hinata's head turned at the sound of her name, but all the blood drained from her face at seeing Naruto. Her pain and hurt coming back to her eyes, it was like seeing him again was ripping open the wound she was desperately trying to heal.

"Naruto? What…what are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes wide and hesitant. Naruto's eyes had lit up at seeing her again, being able to look upon her and gaze at her lovely beauty.

"I came here to wait for Sasuke to come back and then…wait a minute…" her question suddenly sinking in, he looked at her sitting on Sasuke's bed, one hand covering her heart and the other clutching the sheets.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he suddenly asked her, the light from his eyes fading beginning to be replaced with anger and realization started to dawn on him.

"Well I uhh…I…I…" Hinata stumbled for a good reason to be here in Sasuke's apartment. Naruto hands fisted at his sides as disbelief and anger churned inside him.

"Are you sleeping with him!" he shot at her, his eyes alive with anger. Hinata's face burned a bright red as she looked away from him.

"N-no." she stuttered. Hinata shut her eyes tightly, what happened to the confident woman she use to be?

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. "And all this time I was feeling terrible about what happened when you've probably been sleeping with him this whole time!" Hinata's head snapped back to him and she shot up to her feet, her eyes wide with panic.

"No Naruto, that's not true!" she cried.

"Don't lie to me! All this time I've been suffering for what happened, for losing you, and you turn around and fuck my best friend behind my back!" Naruto yelled with anger, yet tears came to his eyes. She was just like her, just like Sakura.

"No Naruto!" tears were beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"How long! How long?" Naruto suddenly walked towards her and gripped her arms.

"Naruto." Hinata cried as she just lowered her head.

"Since the wedding!" he asked loudly while shaking her in his grasp. Hinata shook her head, too choked up with tears to say anything.

"NO? Longer? Since he came back? Since we've been together?" he kept yelling at her. "Who else, huh? Neji?" he screamed. Hinata suddenly gasped as she looked up at him, tears flowing from her eyes, her pain being reflected in them. But Naruto was immune to them right now. _It's an act! It's all an act! Her sweetness and vulnerability were all an act!_ He suddenly shoved her away from him.

"You're just like her…you're a slut just like Sakura." He growled darkly. Hinata who was hugging herself and cowering under his angry and false accusations, suddenly looked up at him again. However this time anger was also laced in with the pain she was feeling. Walking up to him, she did the one thing she never in her life thought she would ever do.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock as his face was painfully snapped to the other side. He could feel the sting on his cheek and it suddenly felt like time had stopped. She slapped him, she hit him. His blue eyes still full of shock, looked back at her. Her usual sweet and serene face now expressing anger.

"Don't you…dare…say that…I am nothing like _her_." Hinata said softly, yet her words were hard. "For years….YEARS you were my world. You were my hopes, my dreams, you were EVERYTHING I held dear to me. I believed in you, I supported you, I fought for you. When you thought no one acknowledged you, I did. When you thought no one would love you, I DID! When everyone else loved Sasuke, I loved you!" Hinata collapsed back down onto Sasuke's bed in tears, sobbing so hard that she couldn't go on anymore. Naruto was silent as he watched her cry, her body trembling with the force of her tears.

"Don't you see…you were my life." She whispered. Naruto looked away, her tears, her words haunting him, tearing at him. Her tears dropping on his heart like acid.

"But I guess you have a new life now huh? With _him_." Naruto said as jealousy began to fill his heart and his mind. He was the one who had healed her wounds, and now she had found someone else to do that job. She had found Sasuke.

Hinata clutched the sheets under her, not looking at him. She didn't know if that statement was true or not. She had only been with Sasuke one night…well technically two, but still, could she base a new life on that alone? She admitted that she was coming to care more for him, but wasn't that it? Hinata bit her bottom lip, indecision gnawing at her.

However, her silence only made Naruto believe she was agreeing with him. Taking her silence as an affirmative answer. He was so full of jealousy he could taste it. She was supposed to be with him, not Sasuke!

"You know he only wants to fuck you!" he spat, not caring about his crude language. Not caring if what he said was true or not.

Hinata gasped softly as her eyes widened with what he said. Was it true? Was Sasuke only being kind to her because he wanted to…wanted to…bed her? Hinata thought back at the night he pulled her from the river. How he kissed her first and never told her why. The things he said and did to her. How every time they were close, sparks flew and they ended up closer. Hinata's lips quivered as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the new tears that sprung in her eyes.

"He only wants you 'cause we're rivals. He only wants to flaunt you, to show that Uchiha Sasuke still has one up on Uzumaki Naruto!" he shot at her.

"No!" Hinata cried as she covered her head with hear hands, trying to get his words out of her mind.

"What the hell is going on here?" a sharp voice cut through both of them. Hinata looked up and Naruto whirled around to find Sasuke standing in the hallway, his arms crossed and a dark scowl on his face.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata breathed, making Naruto clench his fists as his eyes shot daggers at his rival.

"You bastard! How could you go behind by back like that?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stared at him, schooling his face into a bored expression.

"Going behind your back? What the hell are you talking about? It's your own damn fault you lost her." He stated, emotionless.

"Shut up! I-"

"Get out Naruto…before you do something you're going to regret." Sasuke said, his voice hard and his eyes sharp.

"The only thing I regret is bringing you back." Naruto said coldly. Hinata gasped as she could see Sasuke tense and his once emotionless eyes, turn cold.

"Leave." He grounded out, menacingly. The coldness in Sasuke's eyes snapped Naruto back to reality as he suddenly realized what he had just said.

"Sasuke I…I didn't mean…"

"Go." Sasuke ordered in the same cold voice. He knew that he didn't really mean to say that, but Naruto had to learn that he had to exercise some control when he was angry. He couldn't say whatever popped into his head or else he'll really hurt someone and their friendship would be beyond repair.

Defeated, Naruto slowly walked passed Sasuke but paused when Sasuke gently grabbed his shoulder. Looking up with confused eyes, Naruto could see Sasuke's eyes turn back to their normal bored expression and felt the slight squeeze on his shoulder. Understanding came to Naruto's eyes as he smiled weakly and continued to walk away.

Sasuke didn't turn back to Hinata until he heard the door close behind Naruto. Turning back towards her, he was surprised to see that she had moved from his bed to his side. Her eyes were still wet with tears but they now had a worried look in them.

"Sasuke-kun…are you…are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. A corner of his mouth quirked up, and he looked down at her with his infamous smirk.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked her. Her eyes trailed down to the floor, looking shameful.

"I'm ok…but I know…what Naruto had said…hurt you." she whispered. Sasuke's smirk vanished as he looked away. Hinata now felt more than saw him tense. So she was right, what Naruto had said really did hurt him.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, his voice void of any expression. He was about to turn away from her, to walk away, but he stopped when he felt her hands clutch the front of his shirt.

"Please…don't turn away. Let me help…I…I want to help." She said softly. Sasuke could see the sincerity in her eyes, eyes that begged him to let her help, eyes that were still wet. Sasuke slowly brought his hand up to her cheeks and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why were you crying?" he asked her softly. Hinata looked down as a blush colored her cheeks.

"Naruto thought that we…that we were…were…" she stumbled.

"That we were sleeping together?" he finished for her. He watched her bite her lip as she nodded. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"And he said…he said that…you…only wanted to…to…" he looked down at her with a brow quirked. Hinata gulped as she tried to finish what she was saying.

"…to have…sex with me." She finished so softly he almost didn't hear her. Sasuke closed his eyes and silently cursed Naruto and his big stupid mouth.

"Naruto says a lot of stupid things when he's mad." Sasuke said as he gently took her hands from his shirt. He turned to get his bag and dropped it onto his bed, proceeding to unpack his things. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him silently, feeling the tension between them thicken.

"But…is it true?" she asked him softly. He stopped moving, but kept his back to her. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to tell her that he loved her. He didn't want to tell her and have her reject him or have her brush aside his words of love like she did the first night they were together.

"Believe what you want Hinata."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Wah! Cliffie! Mwahahaha…and the evil author strikes again! LOL. I was going to update this chapter this weekend, but since I got so much lovin' (W00t! 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!) I decided to upload this chapter early. I hoped you guys liked this chapter; I tried to write it very emotionally high strung. And for those of you who wanted Naruto bitch-slapped in the first chapter…well he got bitch-slapped here. Thank you all who reviewed, I love you all! And next chapter we'll get more into the Sasuke and Hianta romance. YAY Sasuke Hinata romance!


	9. Please Stay

Ch.9 Please Stay

_"But…is it true?" she asked him softly. He stopped moving, but kept his back to her. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to tell her that he loved her. He didn't want to tell her and have her reject him or have her brush aside his words of love like she did the first night they were together._

_"Believe what you want Hinata."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hot tears slowly began to gather in her pale eyes as her mind was flung into a deep dark crevice. He didn't deny that he was just using her for sex nor did he confirm it, but to Hinata it was obvious. The tryst at the river, their kiss at night and then in the morning. How he was always pulling her back to be well kissed by him when she was leaving his apartment. She didn't know why it pained her heart to know that he just wanted her for sex. It's not like she was in love with him, but she did care for him. At first because he meant so much to Naruto, but later because he was a good man. But maybe she was wrong. She had let her defenses down, she trusted him, she was once again fooled by her naivety.

Hinata closed her eyes against the pain, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. She turned her head away, feeling the tears slowly fall anyways, sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She didn't want to show him how much his indifferent answer to her question hurt her. She had thought that he had cared for her, but she was wrong. How did she ever delude herself into thinking that such a strong shinobi who could have his pick of women would ever befriend her, ever care for her? How could she think that he would help her ease her heartache and the pain of her loneliness?

With her heart shattered earlier by Naruto's accusations, she trying once again to pick up the pieces to her broken heart, hoping that someone would help. Hoping that Sasuke would help, only to have a cold wind blow the pieces of her heart away by the realization of his intensions towards her. So now her heart was gone, she had nothing left; alone, forgotten, unloved, hopeless.

So, slowly turning away, Hinata walked out of his room, heading for the door. Her mind numb, her soul destroyed. Sasuke had turned to watch her leave, seeing the sad and hopeless expression on her face. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Why did he always have to say the wrong things? Why were his words always covered with thorns to hurt those he wanted to protect, those he loved?

Before Hinata could reach the door, she could feel Sasuke's strong arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her close to his body. She could feel him resting his head upon her shoulder and his warm breath on her neck. She shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to ignore the warmth of his body that enveloped her, trying to ignore the feelings and sensations of being in his arms.

"Please…" he whispered against her shoulder, tightening his hold on her. "Please…don't leave."

Hinata's body trembled as she fought the urge to allow more tears to fall. How could he do this to her? Did he enjoy playing with her emotions? How could he act so cold before hand and now act so kind? Why did he have to ask her to stay? Why did he have to make it sound like he would die if she left?

"Stop." She begged in a ragged whisper. "Please, stop. I…I can't…" Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, that was never his intension.

"I do…care for you, Hinata." He said softly, he could feel her body quivering, shaking her head side to side, trying to deny what he had said.

"I do…more…" he gulped against the lump that he could feel in his throat, "more, than you'll ever know." Slowly he turned her in his arms, her face downcast. Gently he put his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to see his. His black eyes stared into her white ones.

"Please…stay." He watched as her lips trembled and her eyes show him her inner turmoil. Just when he was about to let her go, he felt her arms slowly lift and wrap around his middle, burying her face in his chest while she held him tightly. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he buried his face in her hair. Inhaling deeply, he could smell her sweet scent. Kissing her hair, he began to stroke her back, trying to calm her down.

"Ssshhh, come on…you're getting my shirt soaked." He said softly. Hinata weakly smiled through her tears, her face still buried in his chest. How like him. No, 'it'll be alright', 'it'll be okay', or other comforting words. When Hinata was finally able to compose herself, she lifted her head to look at him.

"There, now how about showing me one of your beautiful smiles." The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, finding it difficult at the moment to really smile.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." Sasuke jokingly scolded her, but the kindness, the warmth she could hear in his voice made her truly smile.

"That's better." He said softly, as his eyes stared down at her smiling lips. One of his hands slowly lifted, his thumb lightly caressing her bottom lip. He was always amazed at how lovely her smile was. Hinata started to blush when she felt his thumb brush across her lips, she could see through his hooded gaze, a fire in his eyes slowly began to burn. She could feel her heart beat a little faster as she watched him lower his head and his lips covering her own.

Hinata could feel her body beginning to warm up, feeling him nibbling at her lips. And she could feel her bones melt when he took her bottom lip in his mouth and gently tugged on it with his teeth. Breathing a ragged sigh, she opened her mouth at the insistence of his seeking tongue. Feeling her heart pounding in her ears when his hot tongue plunged into her mouth and wrapped itself around her own tongue. Her arms tightened around him as she pulled herself closer to him, she could feel his beating heart against her chest, it was beating in time with her own.

Feeling her respond to his kiss, feeling her tongue beginning to duel with his, sent a shiver down his spine. How she tasted so sweet and smelled so good, his arm wrapped around her waist, pressing himself against her intimately. He could feel her body quivering against his, making him remember how her quivering body felt under his. Feeling himself becoming aroused by the memory, Sasuke quickly broke the kiss and gently pushed her away from him, putting her at an arm's distance. He didn't want her believing again that he was only using her for her body.

She looked away from him, a blush staining her cheeks. He lifted his hand once again, and softly brushed his fingers along the soft skin of her face. He bit his tongue to stop himself from telling her how much he loved her, how much he adored her, how beautiful he thought she was. The words, the feelings bubbling to the surface, making them difficult to suppress. He watched as her ivory eyes slowly trailed up to meet his black ones. He could see the confusion in her gaze and the fires of lust he had ignited in her, his heartbeat quickened, knowing that she desired him. He didn't say anything to her though, for he truly had no idea what to say. He had treated her coldly then kissed her with passion. He had asked her to stay, and she did, but he didn't know what else to say or do without revealing his feelings to her, which was certainly out of the question.

"Sauke-kun?" Hinata's soft voice reached out to grasp his attention. He looked at her expectantly.

"You…never answered…my question." She said quietly. Sasuke's eyes shifted away from hers while he squirmed inside.

"Yes I did." He said, his voice clear and even, exactly opposite to how he was feeling. _Did she realize it, does she know I love her?_

"No…you didn't." she argued lightly. Sasuke's gaze looked back at her, a frown beginning to form upon his handsome face.

"Yes, I"

"You never told me…if you were okay." Hinata said, interrupting him. She knew that he though she was talking about her 'are you just using me for sex' question. And, by judging by what he said and did, she was hoping once again that he cared for her, like he said. Yet she had not forgotten what Naruto had said in his anger or Sasuke's response to it.

"Oh." Sasuke was hoping she had forgot about that, it was kind of a touchy subject. He was stupid and rash in his youth, memories he did not enjoy remembering. He knew that he really didn't deserve the second chance that was given to him, that he didn't deserve to be holding such a woman in his arms right now, and that he didn't deserve the feelings he had for her. He knew that the blond had not meant what he had said, but it did still hurt all the same, always having that doubt deep down in his heart, wondering if anyone regretted him coming back to Konaha.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata watched his dark distant gaze turn to her pale eyes. She wished she knew what he was thinking, but he kept his emotions shuttered, hidden. Though she did know Naruto's words hurt him, she just wondered how deep it cut him.

"I'm fine Hinata." Sasuke said with his cool and unemotional voice dropping his arms away from her body and turning to walk away from her. Hinata bit her lip, debating on whether she should speak her mind or not. She followed him slowly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward just standing in front of his door. She found him leaning on a counter in the kitchen and staring out a window with that distant gaze of his. Gulping down her fear, she hesitantly walked up to him. Taking a deep breath she slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind and buried her face into his back.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling her small arms snake around him and feeling her burrow her face into his back. She was so sweet, so caring, and her embrace was so soothing. The warmth of her body comforted him and soothed his wounded heart.

"Please…please don't shut me out…" he could hear her whisper behind him. "Why won't you tell me what you are feeling?" she asked him. He opened his eyes, and stared down at the arms around him.

"Why didn't you trust me?" he asked her, referring to how she immediately suspected the worse from him in terms of his intentions towards her. He could tell he had struck a nerve by how her body stiffened behind him, but she didn't let go.

"I…promise to trust you…if you promise…to open up to me." She said softly after a few moments of silence. Sasuke sighed deeply, did she realize how much power over him she would have if he agreed? But if he didn't agree she would probably always think he would be using her for her body, and the relationship or whatever they were beginning to have together, would die a quick death. His pride, which pretty much ruled his life, wanted to refuse her offer yet his heart cried out to not ever really having her. He would be terribly vulnerable if he accepted, and he hated being vulnerable, but how can he throw away this chance to be with her, to make her his, to heal her heart and win her love?

"Sometimes…sometimes I…" he stumbled, unused to opening up to anyone but making an effort for her, "wonder if…he or anyone really regrets…my coming back." He said quietly. Hinata shut her eyes tightly as she continued to hold him close and shook her head.

"He didn't mean that." She told him.

"I know."

"And I…I don't regret him bringing you back…especially…especially not now." She told him softly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Sasuke smiled softly at her words. Turning in her arms, he wanted to ask her if her words were true, but as her light eyes looked up into his, he could see that they were true.

"Thank you." he said softly, once again cupping her cheek. Loving the freedom to touch her however and whenever he wanted. Hinata lowered her eyes and nodded her head, still getting use to the idea of being in Sasuke's arms instead of Naruto's. She still missed him, even after all the pain he caused her, she still missed him. He had brought so much happiness to her life, it was hard to forget about it all and move on.

"…first place?" Hinata's mind snapped back the present time and place.

"Huh?" she asked, not catching his whole question.

"I asked what you were doing here in the first place?" Sasuke repeated, and smirked. "That eager to see me?" Hinata blushed.

"Oh well I…" how could she tell him now that she had came to put an end to whatever was happening between them?

"I…I just…" did she still want to end this? Did she really want to stop the feelings he was beginning to awaken in her?

"Wanted to…" would this really heal her heart and teach her to move on? She prayed that she wouldn't regret the decision she had made.

"Teach you how to cook." She finally finished. His smirk vanished at hearing her words. A small smile tugged at the corner of Hinata's mouth at seeing how thrilled Sasuke…_wasn't_…at learning how to cook.

"But…I guess I could always leave…" she teased him.

"No!...I…if it'll keep you here…with me…" Sasuke looked at the evil stove not far from them, "then I guess I could learn." He finished feeling a little dejected. Hinata smiled widely, at him. He was acting like a reluctant little boy, it was kind of cute.

She pulled away from his embrace to grab some food from the refrigerator and the pantry. Sasuke watched with apprehension as she laid out all the ingredients to whatever she was going to teach him how to cook. Once she had everything all set, she turned back to him and smiled, seeing him look uneasy.

"Try thinking of this as…ninjutsu." She said with a smile. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, how the hell could cooking be like ninjutsu! Hinata giggled softly at his skeptical look.

"The food or the ingredients are your chakra…cooking it would be like your hand signs and focusing the chakra…and your result would be the jutsu." Hinata explained happily, but hoping he would buy it. She watched him blink a few times at what she said, but his expression stayed the same. The happiness and excitement that was beginning to fill her, slowly started to fade away, failing to get him to understand. Turning back to the food, she started to cut and slice the vegetables and meat.

"Never mind…I guess I'll just do it." She murmured to herself. However, before long, she felt Sasuke walk up to her from behind and gently take the knife from her and finishing the half cut and sliced vegetables and meat.

"Like this?" he asked her, keeping his eyes on what he was doing and not on her. A smile started to form once again on her face.

"Yes, just like that." She said softly. While she continued to show him how to prepare the food, she could find herself becoming more and more comfortable in his presence…more than she ever felt before. Once the food was prepared, they decided it was time to tackle the stove and actually cooking part, together.

Hinata would show him how high the flame should be, how long everything should be cooked, how to check it ever now and then. It always made her smile seeing him studying everything she did with such intensity, like she was teaching him some fighting style that she had mastered and he had wanted to learn. For some reason it tugged her heart at watching his serious face, for her cooking was always a fun thing to do, but he made it seem like it was a very important mission.

Once the dish was almost done, Hinata carefully spooned some out of the pot and blew on it gently, cooling it. Holding it out to him with a smile.

"Here taste it, see how we did." She told him. His heart pounded and desire once again ran through his veins as his black eyes held hers, while his hand gently grabbed her wrist and brought the spoon into his mouth. He watched as her eyes flicked to his mouth and blushed, the cheerful and innocent air from before becoming hotter. She could see the flame in his eyes, and it made her insides turn to mush,

"Delicious." He said softly, his voice thick with desire. "Try some." He said, taking the spoon from her hand and getting a little food from the pot. Blowing on it like she did, he held it out to her like she did. Blushing madly, Hinata hesitantly brought her mouth to it, taking a small taste. However the spoon was quickly replace by his lips as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"But you taste better." He said with a smirk when he finally pulled away from her. Hinata blushed a pretty pink, her mind dizzy from his kiss.

"Do you think it's done?" she heard him ask.

"Think what's done?" she asked him, somehow that kissed had killed a lot of her brain cells. She watched him smile wider, seeing how much his kiss had affected her.

"The food." He reminded her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to shake off the effects of his kiss.

"Um yeah I think so." She answered lightly, still trying to clear her head. She needed to put some distance between them if she wanted to think straight.

"I…uh…I need to go." she said. "I…promised Hanabi I'd train with her today." Hinata lied, her eyes trailing to the floor. Sasuke looked at her intently, he didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want her feeling uncomfortable around him. _Was it because I kissed her? Was it because of what I said? Did I come onto her too fast?_

"Look Hinata, if you're leaving because…because I…kissed you…I…won't." Sasuke said slowly, not looking at her. But Hinata snapped her head up at what he said.

"No, it's not that." She said softly. "It's…it's just been a long day." She confessed, dropping the white lie she told earlier. Sasuke nodded his head, understanding what she was saying. What with Naruto barging in and saying a lot of shit because he was mad, then his own stupid mouth has said things that had hurt her, and then the whole deal thing she made with him, it was proving to be a very emotionally high strung day.

"I'll walk you." he said, but lifted his brown when she shook her head no.

"Thank you, but no. I need to do somethings first before I go home." She said as she watched his gaze harden.

"Don't care, I'm walking you." he said stubbornly. Hinata lowered her eyes and slowly reached out to touch his arm.

"Please, I…I need to sort somethings out first." she said, trying to get him to understand that though she was enjoying his company, she needed, wanted to be alone right now.

Sasuke sighed deeply, thinking about her words. He knew what she meant, he knew that she was confused about what she was feeling about him and wasn't quite sure where or how to place him in her life now. She had to admit, they were more than friends, especially with the kisses they had shared, but he wanted more. And if she needed more time, well he's waited this long, he guessed he could wait a little while longer.

"Alright." He said, turning his head back to look at her. She smiled gently at him before rising on her tip toes and closing her eyes, kissing him sweetly, softly. He held her to him for a little while before watching her back away from him slowly.

"Goodbye…Sasuke." She said softly. He nodded his head towards her and she slowly smiled again before turning around.

"We'll cook something else next week!" she called to him before closing his door, making him smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Cha! For some reason, this was a bit difficult for me to write, so sorry if it's not all that great. I got stuck in some places, so if it doesn't flow exactly right, it's probably because I just stuck there. But at least it's longer, lol. And if you guys are wondering what exactly Sasuke and Hinata cooked, I do not have a clue. They just cooked something, something with vegetables and meat and stirred in a pot, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! Love you guys so much…please keep the reviews coming and I will definitely work harder at getting chapters to you guys faster. I'll try and update at least once a week and no longer…but that's all I can promise. Anyways, enjoy and see you next chappie!


	10. Why Sasuke Hates Cooking

Ch.10 Why Sasuke Hates Cooking

"_Goodbye…Sasuke." She said softly. He nodded his head towards her and she slowly smiled again before turning around._

"_We'll cook something else next week!" she called to him before closing his door, making him smile._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hinata-sama, where are you going?" Neji asked with curiosity as he watched Hinata making her way towards the door one Friday afternoon. He knew he was overly protective of her, but he didn't want to make it seem like she didn't have any private time to herself. But he couldn't help but wonder at what was different in her life now. Over the past couple of weeks, she's been smiling a little bit more, she seemed more at peace with herself and the wedding disaster. She's been healing, he knew that, but there was something. Something that was a catalyst to that healing of her heart, and he wondered with great interest at whatever it was.

Hinata turned around at the sound of her name, to see Neji leaning on a doorpost looking at her curiously.

"Oh…um…I'm having a girl's night with Ino…w-we plan on having one every Friday." Hinata said softly, looking at his chest instead of his face. It was hard enough lying to him and making it sound convincing, let alone looking him in the eye and lying to him. She knew her cousin was a human lie detector and that she was a terrible liar, but some things must be kept secret. She had a feeling Neji wouldn't exactly be thrilled knowing she was going to be with Sasuke. He would only talk her out of it, when she finally decided for herself that she was going to see him.

She still wasn't sure if this was the right thing. How could a man that was everything that Naruto wasn't, help heal her heart? A man, who at one point in time, only thought about killing his brother and was willing to sacrifice _everything_ for it? Hinata mentally shook her head, it wasn't fair to Sasuke that she would judge him by his past, he wasn't like that anymore. He seemed to be more settled, more balanced and at peace. But he was still nothing like Naruto. _But maybe that's exactly what I need. A change, something different, a break, a breath of fresh air. And who better than Sasuke?_

"…leaving so early?" Hinata blinked her eyes and shook her head, shaken from her thoughts.

"I said, why are you leaving so early?" Neji repeated for her.

"Oh, well…we…we need to get everything…for tonight." She said, at least that one wasn't a lie. She was planning on going grocery shopping before going to Sasuke's, she had noticed that he didn't have that much variety of food. So she would pick up a few things for their cooking lesson today.

"Oh…well…have fun." Neji said to her with a small smile. She smiled brightly at him as she thanked him then turned and left her house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata stood outside Sasuke's apartment with the bags of food, knocking for a few minutes, but was sorely disappointed when he didn't answer. _Maybe I should have called first._ She was just about to turn around and leave when someone lightly tapped her shoulder. Turning she saw an old man with a welcoming smile.

"Excuse me, but would you by any chance be Hyuuga Hinata?" he asked her. She looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Um…yes, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She said hesitantly. The old man smiled wider.

"That's wonderful, I got the right woman…not that it was too difficult." Hinata blushed slightly at what he said, she didn't particularly like how much she seemed to stand out with her freakishly white eyes.

"Um excuse me sir, but…who are you?" she asked, wondering how he knew who she was. The old man looked at her with a shocked expression and then started chuckling to himself. A smile started to tug at her lips, his laughter was infectious, like Naruto's was.

"I'm sorry, I must seem like some crazy old man. I'm Sasuke's landlord, Mizuno Hideo. He told me that a beautiful woman with lovely pearl eyes would come to his door by the name of Hyuuga Hinata." He explained, making Hinata blush a deeper shade of pink. "He asked me to give you this." He said as he held out his hand, palm up and open. A small silver key was shining in his hand.

"It's the key to his apartment. He said he was going to be a little late." He told her. She slowly held her hand out to gently take it from him, for some reason it felt weird to have a key to a man's apartment.

"Thank you." she said softly as she fingered the cool metal in her hand and bowed politely to him.

"Oh not a problem, I'm just glad you're the right woman. Would hate to know what that young man would do to me if I gave it to one of his fangirls." The old man shivered slightly thinking of the prospect then looked at her with a hard gaze. "You aren't a fangirl are you?" Hinata fought back a smile and shook her head no.

"Oh good, those women are scary." At that she did smile. "Anyways, I better be getting back, it's good to meet you Hyuuga-san."

"It was very nice meeting you Mizuno-san." She replied as she watched him walk away. Then turning back to the door, she looked down at the key in her hand. Taking a deep breath and biting her bottom lip, she unlocked and opened his door.

Taking her shoes off, she walked into the silent apartment, looking around as if to find Sasuke, though she already knew he wasn't home. She noticed again how clean he kept his apartment, not a single dirty dish or dirty clothes anywhere. Naruto never was very tidy, he wasn't exactly a slob, but there always were some dirty dishes and smelly socks somewhere around.

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable without him around while she was in his apartment, she put away the groceries and then walked into his bedroom, at least there she could lie down and take a rest. She was training with Neji and Hanabi this morning, usually she just trained with one or the other, but taking on both of them was a bit difficult for her. So walking over to his bed, she slowly stretched out on top of his covers, not wanting to mess it up. Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in Sasuke's scent. _He always smells so good._

Opening her eyes once again, her eyes found something that had eluded her the other times she was here. It was a small picture frame face down in the corner of his desk. Hinata frowned slightly as she slowly sat up, nibbling her lip with indecision. She didn't want to be rude and poke through his things, but she was insanely curious at who was in the picture that was currently face down. Her feet touched the cool floor softly, making as little noise as possible while she slowed her breathing so that it couldn't be heard. Picking up the frame gently, it seemed to take forever for her to flip the frame so she could see the picture. When she saw who it was, her eyes softened. It was a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and black eyes, her eyes were soft and her smile was loving.

"It's my mother." Hinata heard a deep voice from behind her making her gasp, she didn't realize he was here. Turning quickly towards him, Hinata looked at him with panic in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to" she tried explaining to him.

"It's alight." He said cutting her off, but his eyes were down, looking at the picture in her hands. Hinata followed his gaze to look at the woman who was Sasuke's mother.

"She's beautiful." Hinata said softly, Sasuke nodded his head slightly.

"She always was." He said, his voice distant and sad. Hinata looked up at him, his face was blank, but she could hear the hurt in his voice. She, too, knew the pain of losing a mother.

"She looks like she loves you very much." Hinata said, her eyes no longer on the picture, only on the man who now seemed like a lost lonely boy. But he didn't respond, he just continued looking at the picture. Hinata sighed as she turned to put the frame back onto his desk, this time it wasn't down, instead she kept it upright, proudly showing the picture.

"I wish I could have met her…find out what she was like." Hinata said, more to herself than to him. It would have been interesting to know Sasuke's family. She wondered how different he would have been had they lived, if his brother hadn't killed them. Finally Sasuke's eyes left the picture and turned to look at her, closing the distance between them he lifted his hand up, his fingers softly diving into her hair, feeling the silkiness of her hair.

"You remind me of her." He said to her softly. Hinata looked up at him with surprise, but what she saw in his eyes made her doubt her vision. There was such warmth in his eyes, not like when he was thinking of kissing her, no; this was deeper, more meaningful, and it almost looked like…love. Her heart suddenly started pounding quickly. _No, that couldn't be. It's just because he's thinking of his mother. Yeah, he's just thinking of his mother._

Sasuke could see the panic in her eyes, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to hear the words, especially not from him. His heart squeezed painfully, how he wanted to just hold her and tell her he loved her, to hear her tell him that she loved him back. He sighed inwardly while each beat of his heart ached painfully in his chest. Shuttering the feelings he had from his eyes, looking like his normal self, he brought his hand back down to his side.

"So what are you going to make me cook this time?" he asked her, bringing the subject back onto safer grounds. Hinata felt relieved when the nameless emotion left his eyes, it scared her, it frightened her…she didn't want to know what it was. And yet…she felt ashamed that she had felt that way, she had told him that she wanted him to be more open with her, yet how could he when she would panic and feel frightened every time he showed her what was inside.

"Oh…well…I was thinking about something that was still a little bit simple, but more than what we did last week." She explained hesitantly, looking at him through her lashes. He just continued to look at her with an expected look. "It's um…Oyako-donburi…is that alight?" she asked him. Sasuke just turned and walked away, making her head snap up in surprise.

"Well are you coming?" he called from the kitchen. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't offend him. She didn't know how she could have, except maybe if he didn't like Oyako-donburi. Walking over to the kitchen she could see Sasuke standing with his arms crossed and a serious expression on is face.

"So what do I have to do?" he asked her with reluctance. A small smile started to tug at her mouth.

"Is it really that bad…learning how to cook?" she asked him. He did say that he would only be better than her once he learned how to cook, so in a way, it was his idea.

"Yes." He said with what almost looked like a pout, producing a small giggle from Hinata while she pulled the food out. A small smile graced his lips hearing her giggle as he walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he pulled her close to him and leaned down so that his lips were inches from her ear.

"But it's better when you're with me." He whispered softly, his warm breath making her shiver and blush. She was beginning to get use to his flowery compliments, they were a common occurrence with Naruto, but she bet Sasuke didn't give out compliments easily…making them that much more rare…that much more…special.

"Thank you." she said softly, not really knowing how to respond to such a statement. Sasuke chuckled to himself, feeling her get flustered by his words and his proximity. He didn't like to make her unconformable, but he did enjoy making her get flustered.

"Oh, I uh…got you something." Hinata said suddenly, pulling away from his embrace. A single brow quirked up as Sasuke watched her dig through one of the bags to get…an apron?

"I don't think so." He said while she held it up for him to see. It was plain white, but just the idea of himself in one of those things…made his shiver. Hinata's happy expression dropped at his words.

"It's just so that your clothes won't get dirty." She said with sad look.

"That's what laundry is for." Sasuke said looking at the offended piece of clothing. Hinata suddenly pouted her lips and looked into Sasuke's eyes with a sad expression, wondering if her tactic was going to work with Sasuke as it does with Neji. Walking over to him with the apron draped over one arm, she gently tugged on the front of his shirt.

"Please…Sasuke-kun…wear it…for me." She said with a small smile and hope shining in her eyes. Sasuke cursed how sweet and innocent she looked, how the tugging at his shirt, the look in her eyes, the smile on her face, and the way she softly held herself, was going to make him wear a stupid apron.

"Fine." He sighed deeply, his eyes on the ceiling. Feeling small arms wrap around him, he quickly looked down to see Hinata smiling brightly and hugging him close.

"Thank you." she said happily as she reached up and planted a sweet chaste kiss on his lips before slipping the apron over his head. Moving quickly behind him she tied the apron together and then stood back to look at him. She bit her lip to stop from giggling at how cute he looked.

"Now all you need is a chief's hat." She said. Sasuke looked up at her with a half angry and half horrified expression.

"No. Absolutely not." He said sternly making her laugh.

"Don't worry…I didn't get you one of those." Hinata said with a giggly voice, getting her own new apron on.

"How do I look?" she asked a little shyly as she slowly spun around in her light purple apron. A small smile drew upon Sasuke's lips as he watched her turn around showing off her apron, she looked like a little girl showing off a new dress, she looked absolutely adorable. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You look fine." He said off standishly. Hinata gracefully smiled at him before turning back to the food.

"Shall we get started?" she asked.

"I guess." Sasuke said with a shrug and slightly rolling his eyes making Hinata bite her lip to stop from laughing again at his expression. _Who would have thought that Sasuke could make me laugh this much?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So through out the rest of the afternoon they chopped, sliced, cut, stirred, fried, taste, and had fun. Sasuke smiled softly down at the woman next to him who had took the cut vegetables and moved them to look like a happy face, then proceeded to tell him he was doing a good job. Hinata would softly giggle at how intensely Sasuke would stare at the chicken in the pan to make sure it wouldn't burn and when he had trouble cracking the eggs and getting the yolk all over his apron.

"See…aren't you glad that I got you to wear the apron?" Hinata said with a small laugh. Sasuke looked down at the mess on him with disgust, sighing with frustration he looked back up at Hinata.

"We'll don't you feel smart?" He said sarcastically, before taking a small amount of yolk off his apron and onto his fingers, and with a flash of his hand Hinata suddenly found her cheek smeared with egg yolk.

"Sasuke!" Hinata squealed as she tried to dodge yet another yolk attack from him.

"Come here Hinata, I've got a little present for you." he said sweetly. Hinata squealed with laughter as she ran from him. Sasuke smiled widely as he proceeded to chase Hinata around the kitchen. All thoughts of sadness, all thoughts of confusion, were effectively wiped away as the two continued with their playful banter. Finally adding a bit more speed, Sasuke caught one of Hinata's wrists, turning her around and yanking her towards him. Catching her with both arms, he held her wiggling body close to his.

"Now you got egg yolk on your apron too." He said with satisfaction and a smile on his face. Hinata's eyes were bright with merriment and her smile was brighter as she looked up at him.

"Okay okay…I give up." Hinata said slightly out of breath from running. Sasuke smirked.

"Good. Now as the victor…I get to claim a prize." He stated with mock authority. Hinata laughed as she continued looking at him with an expectant gaze, wondering what he wanted.

"How about a kiss from my cooking sensei?" he asked her, the playful mood slowly beginning to be replaced by something else. Hinata's eyes shifted down to his lips, his beautiful and sensual lips. Slightly nodding her head she leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes she lifted her face to his and gently brushed her lips against his in a bare whisper of a kiss. It thrilled her when she could feel Sasuke tense in her arms when her teeth started to nibble at his lips. Sasuke's arms around her tightened.

"Don't you remember what I said about teasing?" he whispered to her, their lips mere centimeters apart. _It's rude to tease,_ Hinata remembered, that was when she asked him to kiss her. Hinata took a deep breath to try and banish her nervousness as her lips pressed against his more, clinging to the kiss. Sasuke bit back a moan as he felt her hesitant tongue enter his mouth and wrap around his own. She always tasted so good, so sweet, so wonderful.

One of his hands lifted and dove into her hair at the base of her neck, applying more pressure to their heated kiss. Hinata shivered in his arms as his tongue caressed hers and making it feel like he was caressing her whole body. His lips began to trail to her chin and then down to her neck. Hinata tilted her head back and sighed with pleasure, his lips on her neck felt amazing. Her heart was pounding quickly and her body felt warm, she slowly opened her eyes to see burnt pieces of chicken in the pan. She opened her mouth to say something but instead gasped as she felt a small nip on her neck from his teeth.

"Sa-Sasuke." She sighed slightly. "The…the chicken…" Sasuke's heart was racing a mile a minute as his mind was filled with how good she felt in his arms and wonderful her skin tasted.

"The chicken…is…" Hinata continued trying to say with her mind distracted. _Chicken? What the hell is chicken? What is she talking about?_ Sasuke continued lavishing her neck with his tongue and dragging his lips across her skin.

"…burning." He heard her say. _Burning?_ Then he could suddenly smell the definite scent of burnt chicken.

"Damnmit." He murmured on her skin as he buried his face into her neck, not wanting them to stop. But Hinata pried herself out of his arms to attend to the black chicken. Sasuke sighed deeply with frustration. _And she wonders why I hate cooking._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: W00t! Yes! Another chapter done. I hope you guys like this one, I like this one, I thought it was kinda cute…at least, I tried writing it that way. Thank you all for my wonderful reviews, please keep them coming, they make me more determined to write and get more chapters to you faster. And I'm willing to propose a little vote. In my original idea, I never ever talk about Sakura in the story again…but I'm getting a lot of people saying they want to see Sakura die or something. I can't guarantee that's what I'll do, but if you want to eventually see what will happen to her let me know. Till next time my wonderful and totally awesome reviewers, ja!


	11. The Question Is

Ch.11 The Question Is

_"The chicken…is…" Sasuke continued lavishing her neck with his tongue and dragging his lips across her skin._

_"…burning." He heard her say. **Burning? ** Then he could suddenly smell the definite scent of burnt chicken._

_"Damnmit." He murmured on her skin as he buried his face into her neck, not wanting them to stop. But Hinata pried herself out of his arms to attend to the black chicken. Sasuke sighed deeply with frustration. **And she wonders why I hate cooking.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Throughout the rest of the time, they finished cooking without any other incidences and enjoyed eating what they had cooked together. The dinner was full of smiles and some laughter, the air becoming playful again. However, neither of them could deny the underlining tension between them. Something about that kiss earlier had ignited flames of desire that were not easily banished and made each longing for the dinner to finish, anticipation and excitement coursing through their bodies. Sasuke was having a difficult time concentrating on the conversation as he mentally undressed Hinata in his mind. He didn't think that they were going to go that far tonight, but that didn't stop him from having his fantasies. And Hinata had trouble keeping her blush at bay, her mind replaying the kiss over and over again, making her yearn for his touch. There was something about his touch that made her sane mind fly right out the window. Sparks flew whenever they came close to touching each other, it made her hesitant, why had this never happened before? It felt so natural to have those sparks there, but if it was so natural, surely she would have realized it when she was with him before…right?

Finally with the last piece of food gone from their bowls, Hinata silently took both their dishes to the sink, washing them. Sasuke watched her from behind, taking in her quick and jerky movements. He sighed deeply and covered his eyes with his hand, he was tired of waiting for her, he was tired of being the gentleman. He wanted her, he wanted her now, and he knew that if he really wanted to, he could convince her to sleep with him. But only one thing stopped him…the next morning. He knew that tonight he would be able to seduce her, but the next morning she would hate him for taking advantage of her. She would be hurt and angry…if he took her to bed tonight, she would never eventually love him. And that was his ultimate goal, her love.

He walked up behind her, feeling her body stiffen, he watched as she slowly turned around. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the counter behind her, their bodies so close but not touching. His black eyes pierced her white ones, she felt like a butterfly that was struggling under a pin to get away from the giant magnifying glass that was observing her. She could feel her face begin to heat up from his closeness, but he held her gaze, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her gaze away form his. Sasuke lifted his hand and gently brushed the back of his fingers against her smooth cheek, he could almost see her trembling. She looked like a scared teenage girl on her first date. Finally releasing her from his gaze he slowly drew away from her.

"Goodbye Hinata." He said curtly, before turning his back to her. Hinata's eyes widened with surprise, she thought he was going to kiss her again. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to, but he didn't. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn't kiss her.

"What?" she asked, her surprise clear in her voice.

"Leave Hinata…" he said harshly with his back still to her, "before I do something I'll regret." He murmured the last part, knowing she heard it. Hinata's heart pounded furiously in her chest at his words, knowing what he meant. But her eyes left his back to look down at the floor, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't ready to sleep with him, she didn't love him. She always thought that she would do it with someone she loved. But…she could no longer deny that she didn't want to. His kisses, his touches, she was quickly coming to enjoy them too much. He was beginning to haunt her dreams and invade her thoughts and she wasn't sure if she particularly liked that. It was just so weird to be dreaming of someone other than Naruto, it was like breaking an old habit. But she just didn't know what to do; she didn't want to be with him like that…yet, but at the same time she longed for the excitement, passion, and pleasure she felt whenever he touched her. Lust, it turns out, is a lot more powerful than she had thought it to be.

So instead of listening to his warning and turning around to leave, she silently and hesitantly walked towards him, her arms wrapping around him from behind, allowing her hands to roam over the front of his magnificent body before clutching the front of his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes at the feel of her small hands lightly touching his stomach and chest, the muscles contracting wherever she caressed him. She didn't know, she couldn't possibly know what she did to him.

"Please…" he heard her whisper behind him, "don't make me leave just yet." Saskuke's hands fisted at his sides, _what the hell does she think I'm made of? I can only take so much!_

"You don't know what you're asking Hinata." He said to her harshly, forcing himself not to move, not to touch her, not to kiss her. Hinata winced at his words and tone, he was probably right, but…

"I-if…it's anything like…that night by the river…" she said softly against his back while her hands slowly lowered to the bottom of his shirt and hesitantly dove underneath, feeling the strong muscles on his stomach, "then…I think…I do."

It was suddenly very difficult for Sasuke to breath, as he grit his teeth against the feelings and sensations her light caresses on his skin invoked. How could such an innocent woman who knew nothing of sex, turn him on so easily?

"Hinata if you keep playing with fire, you are going to get burned." He warned her once more, his control quickly slipping from his tight grasp. Her hands momentarily stopped, thinking about his words and weighing them in her mind. But soon her gentle caresses continued.

"I trust you." she whispered. Sasuke bit back a groan, that was the worst possible thing she could have said. He didn't know how trustworthy he could be right now with her small hands roaming his bare chest, hiking up his shirt in the process. He didn't want to destroy that trust she had in him, but he was as red-blooded as the next man, becoming aroused by her simple touches.

Growling in his frustration, Sasuke quickly turned around, grabbing both her hands into one of his and pressed her back against the hallway wall, covering her body with his own. Taking her hands and pinning them above her head he looked into her pearly eyes, seeing the desire there.

"You trust me Hinata?" he asked her, she nodded her head, her cheeks pink. "Oh really? You trust me to kiss you like this?" he asked as he bent his head and captured her mouth in a heated and passionate kiss. His lips were hard and his tongue darted into her mouth battling and dueling with hers, needing and wanting to taste her more and more. He pressed against her harder, his tongue going deeper, his body getting closer. The kiss made Hinata's head swarm, her heart flutter, and her body tremble. She could feel the passion radiate off of him, it frightened her yet excited her at the same time. Finally ending their breath taking kiss, his eyes glued to her pink and swollen lips, he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Y-yes." She whispered to him on a shaky sigh. Sasuke leaned back slightly so he could look her in the eye as his free hand lifted and began to slowly draw the zipper of her jacket down. He watched her gulp nervously but she didn't say anything, didn't do anything to stop him. With her jacket unzipped, his eyes lowered to look at the black figure-hugging top she wore. The shirt clinging to her perfect breasts and flat stomach. After a few moments of admiring her lovely figure, Sasuke's eyes lifted to hers once again.

"You trust me enough to let me touch you?" he whispered to her, his voice husky as he laid his free hand on her stomach. He could feel, through her shirt, her stomach quivering from his touch. Hinata gasped softly, just the feel of his hand upon her stomach made her shiver in anticipation. She nodded her head slightly, her eyes still on his.

"What about…" his hand slowly dragged up her stomach to the underside of her breast, making it more and more difficult for Hinata to breath, "like this?" he asked as his hand gently cupped one breast. Hinata's breathing became ragged and deep as she tried to get more air into her lungs. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think anymore, she could swear if his body wasn't holding her up, she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

Sasuke watched her as her face became flushed with desire and her eyes close, his gaze lowered to his hand cupping her breast, his thumb brushing along the front side of it and feeling through her bra and shirt, the nipple harden and peak. His control slipping as he heard her sigh his name in response. His hand continued to tease her breast as his lips were once again drawn to her neck, his other hand loosening slightly. Gasping for air, Hinata was drowning in the heat and pleasure of it all. As soon as she felt his grip on her hands loosen, she pulled them away, her arms landing onto his broad shoulders. With her ability to think, gone, Hinata could feel her arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

Sasuke sighed softly into her neck as he felt her pull him closer to her. The hand that once was holding her arms now fell to wrap around her waist, bringing her hips into close contact with his. Trailing his lips back up to Hinata's, he kissed her deeply as his thumb brushed and pressed against her nipple while he surged his hips against hers, desire taking over his mind. Hinata gasped and moaned loudly as her body was being bombarded with all the sensations that were coming from all that he was doing to her. It all felt so good, so intoxicating, so amazing.

At hearing her moan, Sasuke threw away the chains of inhibitions. Keeping his lips on hers, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Lowering both of them onto his bed, Sasuke reveled in the feeling of having her body under his. She was kissing him back just as deeply, just as passionately, driving him crazy. His mouth and his tongue distracting her so that the next thing she new, he had relieved both of them of their shirts. About to open her mouth to protest, he laid back down on top of her. The feeling of his warm skin against hers, flooding her mind, driving all protests away.

He couldn't get enough of touching her, of tasting her. He knew, he was going too fast, but he couldn't stop. She was gasping and shivering under him with pleasure, wearing only her pants and bra, but she was just lying there. He wanted more though, he needed her to touch him, to feel her hands on his body. Taking her hands in his, he led them to his chest and looked down at her. Her face pink but slack with sensuality, she looked at him hesitantly and he nodded his head.

"Please." He begged her, slowly drawing his hands away from hers. Hinata's heart thrilled, it seemed Sasuke wanted her touch as much as she wanted his. Her hands once again roamed his chest, feeling the strong muscles there contract at her slightest touch. Her arms wrapped around him and stroked his back as her lips reached up to kiss him, his groan giving her goosebumps.

Sasuke soon dragged him mouth away from hers again, getting lower and lower. He could feel her squirm in his arms as he placed sweet kisses on the tops of her breasts. Desire roared in his ears when he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth, bra and all, feeling her arch her body into his, exposing her milky white neck as she moaned softly. He was driving her wild as she could begin to feel a throbbing between her legs and a slight wetness. Stealing her breath away with his amazing mouth on her breast. She didn't even notice when his hands trailed down to work at her pants. Her body was so hot, the sensations commanding her thoughts and actions. Even feeling elated when the cool air touched her now bare legs, only wearing her white lace underwear.

Pulling back and leaning down to look at the sight before him, Sasuke's breath was stolen right out of his lungs. Here she was, the woman of his dreams, the only one who held his heart was lying under him nearly naked, wanting his touch. He could feel himself become rock hard at her beauty, her eyes were glazed over with sexual yearning for him. When she slowly started to smile, it made him want to drive into her right then, she was just so beautiful. He lowered himself for another taste of her mouth.

"Do you…want me?" she asked with a little giggle in her voice, but her question made him freeze. His raging desire was still there, but he pulled back and slowly started to get off of her. Her brows knit together in a frown as she looked at him with unfulfilled desire in her eyes.

"S-Sasuke…what's wrong?" she asked him, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. Sasuke turned his head away from her as he went to retrieve his shirt and put it back on. His face turned into a grimace at feeling his still rock hard erection, it seemed like his hand was going to be the only one to get into his pants tonight. Without saying a word he started walking to the bathroom.

"Go home Hinata." He said coldly, needing her to leave right away. If she didn't, he would take her, and then she would hate him in the morning. He stopped and turned back to her before going into the bathroom. She was frantically putting her clothes back on, he knew she didn't understand. She probably thought that there was something wrong with her or something else just as ridiculous. But it was what she had said that brought him back to his senses. It was the same thing she had asked him that night by the river. She obviously didn't remember, but to him it was important. It wasn't every day he opened up to people, so when he did, it was always easy to remember. That night he had told her he loved her, that night she brushed aside his words as if they meant nothing. Would she still do that if he told her tonight? Would she brush them aside or would she be afraid of them? What was he to her? He doubted that even she knew the answer to that question. Once fully dressed again, she looked at him as if she was afraid of him before she lowered her gaze back down to the floor.

"W-well…goodbye…Sasuke-kun." She said softly as she tried to skitter past him. Grabbing her wrist, he stopped her and pulled her to him. He didn't wrap his arms around her, his body was still too turned on to get too close to her, but he kept a hold on her wrist. She kept her face down and he sighed deeply, frustrated and upset with himself for hurting her. Lifting his other hand, he gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up so he could look at her properly before allowing his hand to caress her cheek.

"Hey…don't feel that way." He said softly, then leaned his head forward so that his lips were mere inches from her ear. "I want to, you know that…but the question is…do you?" he whispered before pulling away from her.

He watched her head lower again, he knew…she didn't know the answer to his question. He leaned forward once again and planted a light sweet kiss on her lips.

"Now go." he urged her softly. She nodded her head, she was feeling so many things right now, all she could do was what he told her to do. As if in a daze she walked passed him, to his door, and out of his apartment. Sasuke released the breath he was holding until he had heard his door close. With a slight grimace, he turned back into the bathroom, unfortunately ready to get to the task to relieving himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I know, it's kinda shorter this time, but if I were to keep going it would probably end up around 12 pages, which is NOT what I want. So I'm just going to finish this chapter here. I hope you guys like it, a bit citrusy for ya. Gosh, you guys have no idea how difficult it was for me NOT to make it a lemon…believe me, I want the lemon as badly as you guys, but just hang on a while longer, we'll get there. I still think it's a little bit too soon, but trust me, when we finally do get to the lemon…it'll be so…lemony that it'll suck your face in. Hehehe, well at least I hope so. In the mean time, enjoy the ansty romance.


	12. When I'm With You

Ch.12 When I'm With You

_"Hey…don't feel that way." He said softly, then leaned his head forward so that his lips were mere inches from her ear. "I want to, you know that…but the question is…do you?" he whispered before pulling away from her._

_He watched her head lower again, he knew…she didn't know the answer to his question. He leaned forward once again and planted a light sweet kiss on her lips._

_"Now go." he urged her softly. She nodded her head, she was feeling so many things right now, all she could do was what he told her to do. As if in a daze she walked passed him, to his door, and out of his apartment. Sasuke released the breath he was holding until he had heard his door close. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata looked down on the ground, not knowing where she was going, just watching her feet moving, taking her somewhere. The sun had already set and the stars were coming out. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a cool breeze brush along her skin, making her shiver. She didn't really know what the think right now, what to feel, how to react. Her mind drifted back to only minutes before.

_Her body was on fire, throbbing with pleasure, and trembling with anticipation. He had stripped her of her clothing so that she was only in her bra and panties, but for some reason she couldn't summon up enough sense to care, the only thing that seemed important was the incredible sensations he was making her feel. When he had pulled back, she didn't even feel uncomfortable or self-conscious like usual. It was the look in his eyes, that look that made her feel that she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. That admiration in his eyes, eyes that made her feel…sexy. It made her smile. Never before had anyone else made her feel that way…not even Naruto._

_When he lowered himself back down to her, her heart thrilled. His body was magnificent, so sculpted and define. She had wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, the touch of his skin against hers was like electricity and very addictive. He was so amazing, she didn't understand him. This man could have any woman he wanted, yet he wanted her. It was like one of those things you dream about, but never really think that it's ever going to happen…and then it does. She couldn't help but speak her mind as it was filled with wonder, how could such a man want a woman like her?_

_"Do you…want me?" she had asked with a giggle. She didn't even notice that he had frozen in his arms, when he suddenly started to pull away from her. It was like she was suddenly dunked in ice cold water. What was going on? Why was he pulling away from her? Did he really NOT want her? Did she offend him when she asked that?_

_"S-Sasuke…what's wrong?" she whined, her body cold, missing the heat from his. He was making her feel such incredible things, and now he was pulling away from her. She couldn't help but feel a little selfish…she enjoyed feeling like the way he made her feel. She missed feeling happy, she missed not worrying about things, she missed feeling like the strong woman that she was before the wedding. And he made her feel like that again. He made her feel like she was back to her normal self._

_She watched him with shocked and hurt eyes as he picked up his shirt and pulled it back over his head and onto his body. Her jaw even dropped a little at watching him walk away from her without a word. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she could feel the sting in her eyes. 'Oh no please…don't cry…don't cry in front of him.' She begged herself as she started to sit up._

_"Go home Hinata." She could hear the coldness in his voice. She suddenly felt like the fun time that they had had earlier was just an illusion…that it wasn't real. How could he do this to her? How can make her feel so hot then act so cold? She searched for her clothes frantically, she needed to get dressed and leave. She should have known that no one would ever really desire her or ever really want her. Naruto didn't, Sasuke didn't…her heart dropped, something must really be wrong with her._

_Once dressed she looked up briefly to see him watching her from the bathroom doorway. Feeling insecure again and unwanted, she murmured a soft goodbye, unable to bring herself to just say his name without the honorific anymore. Wanting to get as far away from this uncomfortable and disappointing situation she quickly tried to scurry around him, surprised when he stopped her. Whispering in her ear again, it was as if he was torturing her, his breath so warm on her ear, making her heart race again. But what he said…made her drop her head. He was right, why was she always the one that was wrong?_

_"I want to, you know that…but the question is…do you?" it was if suddenly reality stopped. Time, space, life itself seemed to freeze when he asked her that question. It was then she was beginning to realize just what he was going through. He did want her, he made it seem like he's always wanted her…but he was waiting for her. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before sending her away, her mind too preoccupied to say otherwise._

And now here she was, wandering around the village, thinking about his words, about that question. He was waiting for her, for some reason, she just couldn't get passed that. She felt ashamed to admit it, but he probably would have been about to get her to sleep with him tonight…but he didn't. He could have…but he didn't. And then, what about her? Hinata winced, what about her? What was she doing for him? Teaching him how to cook? She could hardly count that. All she did was mope around about what Naruto did to her, all she did was push him away while she dwelled in the past.

Hinata hugged herself a little bit more tightly as the wind blew gently against her. Then a constant throbbing pain in her hand snapped her back to reality…she was at Ino's apartment…knocking on the door for goodness know's how long…probably looking like an idiot. _Where's Ino? It's…ten at night. Did she go out?_ Then Hinata gasped as she remember than Ino had said that she was going to spend the weekend with Choji since they had recently made up from their fight. _I guess I'll just go back home, _Hinata thought a little sadly.

"…_I'm having a girl's night with Ino…"_

Hinata almost smacked herself, she had told Neji that she was spending the night with Ino, she can't go home! Hinata stared to panic, not sure where to go now. She couldn't go to Shino's or Kiba's…they were both away on missions, she couldn't go to Tenten's she would only tell Neji, she definitely wasn't going to Naruto's she didn't think she could see him yet without crying…so that left only on person…Sasuke. Hinata groaned out loud, she couldn't go back to his place…it was obvious he didn't want her around right now. But she very well couldn't go home, not after it took so much work to tell Neji that little lie and actually have him believe it. Besides, how could she face Sasuke after he asked her a question like that? How could she go back when she didn't have the answer? Plus, she didn't want to impose on him anymore than she already was…but when left with no where else to go…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was staring up at his ceiling, his arms folded behind his head, resting in his bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath…he could still smell her sweet sent, it clung to his sheets, his pillow. It tortured him, it teased him…and he loved it. It was like she was there with him, next to him, laying in his arms with him. He would never forget when she had spent the night on top of him and he woke up with the sun lightly shining on her hair as she stared down at his lips. It was as if heaven had sent an angel down to him for reasons unknown to him. But he was grateful and he would never forget the miracle of falling asleep with her and then waking up to see that she was still with him. Her gentle light shining on all his dark days, her loving smile fighting away all the monsters in his past.

He turned on his side and stroked the empty space next to him, wishing that she was there. Closing his eyes again, ready to fall asleep, he suddenly heard someone knocking at his door. Sighing with frustration, he slowly got up. _It better not be Sakura._ Opening his door, he stared at the woman before him…it was as if his thoughts had summoned her, his wish coming true.

"Sasuke." Hinata said softly as she gazed at him from under her lashes, still embarrassed about what had happened between them only a couple of hours before hand. Sasuke just continued to look at her, silent, knowing that she would eventually say what was on her mind.

"I…umm…I…can I spend the night here…please?" she asked him hesitantly. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"I uhh…told Neji that I was…spending the night at Ino's…but…I forgot that she's not there…this weekend." She said slowly, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there a particular reason why you don't want anyone to know that you're with me?" he asked her with an emotionless voice and leaned against the doorframe, remembering the last time she had spent the night with him. Hinata's head snapped up with her eyes wide, that was the last thing she would have guessed him to say.

"Well I…ah I…I…" she stumbled over herself, only making Sasuke more and more angry.

"What is it, Hinata, ashamed to be with me?" he asked her a little harshly.

"N-no." she said quickly, surprised that he would even ask that.

"So then I'm just not good enough to be with you in public." He shot at her. She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her eyes, but he could had better eyesight than most, seeing the slowly single tear trail down her cheek.

"I just…" she whispered softly, "didn't want…people to think that…I ditched Naruto for you…or that…you stole me away from him…because that's not why I left him…I'm…I'm sorry." She said softly, fighting back the other tears that desperately wanted to fall and join the one that escaped her. She could hear him sigh deeply, sounding exasperated. Biting her bottom lip with shame, she was surprised to feel his warm fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face up.

Sasuke could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold in. With his other hand, he gently wiped away the single tear on her face. _Why do I always seem to make her cry?_

"Don't cry." He told her softly, "I'm sorry…but it's hard Hinata…" he started off slowly, she wanted him to open up to her, and though it was difficult, he would do it…for her.

"…it's hard, wanting to…be with you…but…not knowing what I…what I…" he couldn't seem to get the words out right, and damned if he wasn't blushing too, as if this wasn't hard enough as it is.

"mean to you." he mumble quietly, half hoping she heard and half hoping she didn't. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, perplexed and feeling a little guilty.

"Oh Sasuke," Hinata's eyes lowered to the ground, "I…I don't know what to feel." She whined softly. Nodding his head with defeat, Sasuke dropped his hand from her face, feeling unworthy to touch her anymore…she didn't want him. But Hinata caught his hand, and slowly brought it back up to her face, brushing her cheek softly against his palm, a dark pink on her cheeks.

"But…for some reason, it gets darker, sadder…when you're not with me. I…I'm happier when…when I'm with you." she said softly, slowly trailing her pale eyes up to his black ones, her vulnerability shining in her eyes making Sasuke's heart squeeze in his chest. She was holding his hand to her small lovely face, looking up at him with such sweetness in her eyes. Moving forward, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She lifted her hands and gently laid them on his chest, and leaned up, closing her eyes and kissing him softly.

Sasuke lowered his head and closed his eyes to receive her kiss, feeling that all was right in the world again…she was back in his arms. Touching his forehead with hers, he smiled.

"Come on in."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was in an endless field of flowers, their lovely scent filling her nose and easing her mind. She could feel strong arms slowly wrap around her from behind and gently pull her close. Closing her eyes briefly, the sense of love and contentment washing over her and filling her body, she turned around to see the man behind her. She smiled widely as she gazed into cheerfully deep blue eyes.

"Naruto." She said his name on a light sigh. He smiled widely at her, his whiskered scars on his face making her heart squeeze, he was just so cute.

"Hinata…I love you." his beloved voice said.

"I love you too Naruto." She answered, her love shining in her pearly eyes.

"You mean more to me than life itself." He told her, his eyes serious.

"You are my life." She told him honestly, she lived for him, breathed for him, would die for him. She closed her eyes as she leaned up on her toes, wanting to kiss him.

"Hinata?" she heard another voice say. Opening her eyes up, it was suddenly Sasuke holding her in his arms. She started to shake her head as she struggled against him…she didn't want him…she wanted Naruto!

"Oooohhhh Naruto…aahhh….ooohhhh…" passionate moans and sighs reached her ears, making her stop her struggling against Sasuke. They were coming from behind him.

"No Hinta don't look!" Sasuke cried as she tried to look over his shoulder, but it was too late. She already saw. Naruto, making love to Sakura…caressing her ivory skin, his mouth on her chest, her legs wrapped around his waist while he thrusted his hips into her over and over and over again.

The field of flowers disappeared as everything began to fade and turn black so that now the only thing she could see was Naruto pumping himself into her.

"Sakura…oohhh Sakura." He moaned out loud. Suddenly a chest blocked her view as strong hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

"I told you not to look." She could hear Sasuke say softly to her. But she didn't respond, she couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't think. She could feel her body beginning to tremble violently as the shock of what she just saw started to wear off. Her cheeks were soaked before she even realized that she was crying. Taking a deep breath, she let out a heart wrenching cry, covering her face with her hands as her legs buckled from under her. But Sasuke held her up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt as she let the tears fall from her eyes, and he just held her, he held her close.

Finally when there were no more tears left to cry, she could feel him lightly press his lips to her forehead.

"I may not be Naruto…but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you." lifting her head up, Hinata could see the sincerity in his dark eyes.

"S-Sasuke." She whispered, as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him tightly and pressing her face into his chest.

"Hinata." He said, but his voice sounded distant. Opening her eyes again, she looked up only to find him fading in her arms, as if he was disappearing from her life forever.

"S-Sasuke? D-don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! PLEASE! SASUKE!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hinata…Hinata!" Hinata gasped sharply as her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in bed. Her eye sight was blurry and she felt disoriented, her skin was dotted with sweat and her heart was racing in her chest.

"Hinata!" blinking a few times, Sasuke's familiar face started to come into focus. With the nightmare still fresh in her mind, Hinata's bottom lip trembled as she looked at Sasuke' concerned face.

"Oh Sasuke!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. "Please don't ever leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone! Please Sasuke! Don't leave me!" she cried as she held him tightly, her face buried in his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shivering body.

"Ssshhh…it's okay now…I'm not going anywhere…it was only a bad dream." He whispered to her, gently rocking her in his arms.

"You knew…you knew didn't you?" she asked him softly, feeling him stiffen. Raising her head up she looked at him. "You knew about Naruto and Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes were blank as he looked back at her, not exactly sure how she would react. But he nodded his head once all the same, there's no point in lying to her. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she lowered her head back down to his shoulder and felt her tighten her grip around him.

"Hinata…look…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I should have told you." he said with a little bit of difficulty, still not really use to apologizing. But he could feel her head shake on his shoulder.

"Just don't leave me like he did." She begged him, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. He smiled and almost laughed.

"Hinata, I was never as stupid as him." He told her as he gently kissed her hair. "I would never leave you." he said to her solemnly. She was still for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"You okay now?" he asked her softly. Nodding her head again, Sasuke slowly withdrew his arms from her, but kissed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep Hinata." He said, as he got up from the bed to lie back down on the floor where his make-shift bed was. But Hinata quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Sasuke…would you…would you…sleep with me? Please." She asked him, still a little scared to go back to sleep, still a little scared of being alone…without him. Nodding his head in understanding, Sasuke lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to her. Shifting so that he was on his side, her gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead again. Hinata also wrapped an arm around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible, wanting to be engulfed in his warmth, wanting to be close to his heart.

"Good night Sasuke…and thank you." she murmured, her eyelids starting to feel heavy and his warmth and comforting embrace beginning to make her drowsy.

"Good night Hinata…and remember…your not alone…not any more." He said softly, repeating her words when she held him after his nightmare. Hinata closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to him, a small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay I know that this is kind of a boring chapter, especially compared to the last one, but I just felt the need to have Hinata's character grow a little bit, to the point where she finally recognizes that she needs him…to be happy. I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking that the long awaited lemon will be in the next chapter…I have see how everything will flow first. And no this is not what I meant about bringing Sakura's character back into the story…we'll see her in later chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, please keep reviewing and giving me you love…it makes me get to writing chapters faster. So till the next chapter…ja ne!


	13. An Apology, A Sad Lesson, And A Drunk

Ch.13 An Apology, A Sad Lesson, And A Drunk

_"Good night Sasuke…and thank you." she murmured, her eyelids starting to feel heavy and his warmth and comforting embrace beginning to make her drowsy._

_"Good night Hinata…and remember…your not alone…not any more." He said softly, repeating her words when she held him after his nightmare. Hinata closed her eyes and snuggled a little close to him, a small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been four months since that night, four months of healing each other's wounds and past scars. With Sasuke's help, Hinata's heart had slowly begun to heal; she started smiling more, laughing more, blossoming under his gentle care. Though it was difficult sometimes, he was always patient with her, never wanting to push her away, waiting for her. And with Hinata's soft smiles and sweet laughter, with her caring heart, Sasuke also learned that it was alright to smile a little bit more, to act a little less distant. There were of course bad days, days when arguments would spring up between them, but because both were too scared to lose the other, too scared to going back to being alone, they would always try and find a way to compromise or agreed with the fact that they disagreed. But those days were few compared to the blissful days that flourished between them.

Then one day while volunteering at the hospital, she got an unexpected visitor. She was told to meet them at an unused corner room in the hospital. Curious as to who it was, she headed over there as soon as she got a break. Opening the door, Hinata took two steps into the room before stopping suddenly in her tracks. The young man turned around at looked at her with his sad deep blue eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked softly, slowly facing her. Hinata bit her lip and looked away, unsure of what to do, but after a few moments, she turned around and closed the door behind her before walking farther into the room. She made sure to put enough distance between them, not wanting to get too close to him. Naruto noticed, and was saddened by it, but it didn't deter him for what he came here to do.

"So…how have you been?" he asked her gently, needing to break the silence between them. Hinata wrapped her arms about herself and kept her eyes on the side wall instead of him.

"Fine." She answered softly, not saying anymore than what was necessary.

"Oh…that's good." He said quietly and after a few moments of awkward silence, Hinata spoke up.

"Listen, Naruto…I have…a lot of work to do…so…" she let her sentence hang between them. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't particular want to be in his presence right now. Naruto nodded his head.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…for all the pain I caused you. Believe me, if I could take back what I did…I would." He told her, his eyes on the floor. She couldn't say that she forgave him, not just yet, so she just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So…um…you're with Sasuke now?" he asked her, lifting his eyes back up to hers. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded her head again.

"Do you love him?" he asked her. Hinata's brows knit into an angry frown.

"I have to go." she said quickly before turning on her heel to leave. But Naruto quickly caught her by her shoulders, stopping her. She whirled around with a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Listen Naruto…"

"I wasn't asking because…because of _that_!" he yelled, frustrated. "I…I know I lost you! I know I can't get you back! I've…I've accepted that." He admitted to her, dejectedly. Hinata's anger suddenly rushed out of her, looking at the broken man before her.

"Don't worry Hinata…I won't mess up what you have with him, even though I'll always love you…I just hope he can succeed where I failed." Hinata didn't know what to say, she felt bad for Naruto, she really did. But she, too, didn't want to destroy what she had with Sasuke, over a lost love that could never be found again.

"Don't take this the wrong way Hinata, but…I miss you. I really do…Can we, at least be friends, like we use to be?" he asked her. With tears brimming in her eyes, she nodded her head as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. She too had missed him…they were always good friends, even before they were together. It was difficult not to want to be with him again. Her past love for him beginning to fade, being replace by something else for someone else, but she sorely missed the friendship she had with him. With the exception of her love for him, she was always able to tell him anything, and he would always cheer her up. She had missed those days, days that seemed so simple now.

After a few moments, Hinata slowly withdrew from his embrace, looking at him with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…but I really do have to go." she said softly, not wanting to cause her old friend any more pain. Naruto nodded his head, watching her leave him.

"Hinata…" he called to her just before she closed the door behind her, "thank you." Hinata smiled softly at him before walking out of the room, walking out on him, and finally closing the doors to her past.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata walked into the first open room she saw and closed the doors before sitting down on the nearest chair. Her heart was beating quickly and breathing seemed to be a difficult task to do at the moment. She couldn't believe she did what she did. If you would have told her that she would one day turn down Naruto's love and only accept his friendship, she would have thought you were crazy. It was hard, she'd admit that, but she knew that there was someone else to help her with that pain, someone who would help her move on with her life.

"This must be heaven." She heard a male voice pierce through her thoughts. Looking up she noticed for the first time, that she wasn't alone. She had run into a patient's room…with a patient in it!

"What?" she asked, not really sure she heard him correctly.

"This definitely must be heaven, because you are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen." The young man who was sitting up in the bed said with a smile. Hinata blushed prettily as she resisted the urge to smile back.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you." she said apologetically.

"That's alright angel…so what could be so horrible for a lovely lady like yourself to frown like you were earlier?" he asked her. Hinata wasn't sure if it would be such a good idea to tell him, but since Sasuke had just left on a mission and couldn't talk to him but wanted someone to confide in, she figured she could talk to this young man who seemed to have a very interesting personality.

"I…just finished talking with my…ex." She said hesitantly, walking to stand beside his bed.

"And? What he'd say?" he asked while gesturing her to sit on the chair next to him.

"Just that he's sorry…and won't mess up what I have with my…my…sorta boyfriend." She said shyly.

"'Sorta boyfriend'? How long have you been with this sorta boyfriend?" he asked with a look of curiosity and puzzlement.

"Four months." Hinata said softly as her gaze lowered.

"Four months and he's just a 'sorta boyfriend'? Honey you must have commitment issues." He said shaking his head, making Hinata bit her lip.

"Do you love your ex?" he asked her.

"Not anymore...I don't think." She replied, shaking her head no.

"Sweety, it's either you do or you don't." he lectured her lightly.

"Then…I…I don't." she said slowly, almost not believing in what she was actually saying.

"And what about this 'sorta boyfriend'? Do you love him?" he asked her, looking at her pointedly.

"Uh…" she opened her mouth but that was the only thing that came out…sounding like a croak.

"Ah, I see you're problem." He said with a smile as he nodded his head and crossed his arms. Hinata looked up at him with surprise.

"Yep, see darlin', you love your 'sorta boyfriend', but because your ex probably broke your sweet little heart into a million pieces, your afraid that if you admit your love to your 'sorta boyfriend' then he'll just take those pieces of your broken heart and just scatter them to the wind." He informed her.

"Umm…" she wasn't quite sure how to respond to all that he just said.

"So here's what you should do, sweetheart. Tell him, your 'sorta boyfriend', that you love him." Told her with authority.

"Uhh…"

"Don't make the same mistake I did." He said softly, his smile fading from his face.

"What…what umm…" she started out hesitantly, not really sure if he would appreciate her prying into his life.

"The last time I spoke with my girlfriend, we were in an argument. She wanted to get married, but I said I wasn't sure. I wanted to, but I was always scared that sooner or later, she'd realized what a loser I am and leave me. So I figured if I denied the love I had for her, it would hurt less when she finally leaves me. About a month ago she left on a long term mission…the day after she left I bought her an engagement ring…She's due back in two weeks…but it turns out, with my condition…the only thing waiting for her when she comes back…is the ring I bought her." He said softly, telling his sad story. Hinata bit her lip and trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I…I am so sorry." Hinata said gently. The young man nodded his head in acknowledgement, then looked at her to see her try and hide her tears.

"Don't cry angel…just make sure you don't make the same mistake I've made. There may never be a tomorrow, something could happen to you or your 'sorta boyfriend', and then you'll regret not telling him how you really feel…deep down inside." Hinata nodded her head, wiping the few tears that came to her eyes. He smiled sadly at her before turning to the table next to him and grabbing a small velvet box.

"A favor if you please…in return of the awesome advice I gave you?" he asked her with a smile, making her chuckle lightly as she nodded her head. Taking her hand, he placed the box in her palm.

"Give it to my girlfriend…and tell her that I love her, that I always loved her, and that I'll be waiting eagerly until the day we'll meet again." He asked her solemnly. She opened her mouth to protest while she shook her head, how could she give such news to another woman?

"Please…lovely angel, please." He begged her with such pleading eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly nodded her head, her hand grasping the small box tightly.

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later the young man had passed away, Hinata stared at the now empty room with sad eyes and a heavy heart. She had found out the name of his girlfriend, and in two weeks waited for her in Tsunade's office. She had explained what was asked of her to the Hokage, and had asked if she could tell the woman here, since she didn't know where the woman lived. Giving her consent, the two women waited for the young man's girlfriend to arrive.

When a small raven haired, green eyed woman walked into the room, Tsunade nodded to Hinata.

"Um…excuse me?" Hinata hesitantly piped up before the woman could speak.

"Yes?"

"I…work in the hospital…and…I unfortunately have some…bad news for you." Hinata said softly as she watched the woman start to looked worried.

"Oh please don't tell me it's my boyfriend." The woman begged her, panic in her voice. Hinata bit her lip and looked at her sadly, slowly nodding her head.

"No, oh please no!" she cried as tears fell quickly down her cheeks. "He…he didn't even know how much I loved him." She said, crying to herself.

"He did." Hinata told her earnestly, "And he told me how much he loved you, how he always loved you…and how he can't wait to meet you again." Hinata told her quickly, needing to say it all together before she herself would start crying. The woman looked at her with such hope in her eyes. Walking over to her, Hinata gently took her hand, and placed the small velvet box in her palm.

"He wanted to give this to you when you came back." She said softly while the woman opened the box slowly. Seeing the beautiful golden diamond ring, she let out a heart felt cry, before falling all to pieces in Hinata's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Hanabi found her sister sitting at the kitchen counter staring out into space, a thoughtful look on her face. Hanabi looked down to find Hinata clutching a sake bottle…ok never mind 'thoughtful'. Walking over, she grabbed the bottle out of Hinata's hands, to look at her sister's reaction…nothing.

"Nee-san? What's wrong? You never drink sake." Hanabi asked curiously.

"AmIgoingtobejustlikethatwoman?" Hinata asked, slurring her words horribly, luckily Hanabi had a quick ear.

"What woman?" she asked her sister, perplexed.

"I…Ithink…I'm fallinginlovewithhim." Hinata said with a frown, turning to her sister.

"Who?" Hanabi asked. Hinata shook her head and blinked several times.

"Hanabi?" she asked, her eyes squinting.

"Man are you plastered." Hanabi said with a laugh. "How man bottles did you have?" Hinata frowned and looked at her hand in concentration, then after a few moments held up two fingers and looked at them with a confused expression.

"Two bottles!" Hanabi cried, her mouth hanging open.

"No!" Hinata yelled unexpectedly, before turning around and grabbing the small cup that Hanabi failed to notice.

"Oh I see…you got plastered by two cups not two bottles." She exclaimed with a fake enthusiastic smile. All of a sudden Hinata gasped loudly.

"I got it." She whispered to Hanabi. "I knowwhatIshoulddonow." Hanabi laughed silently at her drunk sister a few more minutes.

"What you should do is go to bed." She told her. Hinata violently shook her head.

"No no no no no." she whispered.

"Yes yes yes yes. Come on." Hanabi said, grabbing Hinata's arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and held her up by her waist. Luckily Hanabi was very strong or else leading Hinata to her room would have proved very difficult, since the woman could hardly walk. Finally getting to Hinata's room, Hanabi dropped her sister onto her bed, and not so gently too.

"Imoto-chan…makeitstop spinning." Hinata whined.

"Then close you eyes and go to bed." Hanabi said with an unsympathetic voice, as she looked down on her sister, trying to figure out if she should get her sister into her pj's or to just leave her in her clothes.

"Nooooo I can't…I haveto seduce him." Hinata whined, trying to get her sister to understand her. Hanai chuckled as her eyes widened in surprise at the same time.

"Ok I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Hanabi said with a smile as she zipped her sister's jacket off.

"Doyouthink he lovesme?" Hinata asked Hanabi as she continued to undress her.

"Probably." Hanabi answered absently as she finally got her sister down to her underwear. She was about to turn around to get Hinata's pj's, when she suddenly spotted the many hickies on Hinata's chest.

"What the hell are those!" Hanabi asked pointing to Hinata's chest, shocked.

"My boob's." Hinata said, as if it Hanabi's question was the most stupidest she's ever heard.

"Not _those_! _Those_!" Hanabi said exasperatedly. Hinata slowly lowered her gaze to her chest to find the many love marks Sasuke left.

"Oh." Hinata said with a giggle. "Look." Hinata said with a bright smile.

"Oh forget it." Hanabi said rolling her eyes with frustration…there was obviously no talking to her sister when she was drunk. Turning to get Hinata's pj's she could hear Hinata counting the love marks on her chest.

"One. Two. Three…what'safterthree?" Hinata asked as Hanabi came back to dress her.

"Too many." She said, as she tried to get Hinata into her pj's. After what felt like an hour to Hanabi, she finally got her sister dressed and tucked into bed.

"Neji-nii-san hasprettyhair." Hinata said, snuggling into her pillow. _How the hell did he get into this conversation?_

"I know, it's just like mine…and unlike yours." Hanabi said in a sarcastic voice, making her sister frown.

"Areyousaying, I have…uglyhair?" Hinata asked her sister; Hanabi smiled.

"No…it's just like mom's." she said softly. Hinata turned over and looked at Hanabi.

"Wishyoucould've knownher." Hinata said sadly. Hanabi smiled and bent down, kissing Hinata on her forehead.

"I know you don't I?" she asked softly. "Now go to sleep." She said sternly. Hinata yawned and nodded her head, dreaming of Sasuke and how to put her newly formed plan of 'Seduce Sasuke' into action.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Ok I know this chapter is REALLY random (blame it on NocturneD, I just started reading one of his funny/really random ficcies) but I didn't want to spend like three chapters explaining when or how Hinata finally realizes that she loves Sasuke. So I introduced a few unnamed OCs to kind of knock some sense into her. And the whole drunk Hinata thing, does have a point, you guys will understand in the next chapter. And if it's difficult reading what Hinata is saying, I'm sorry, let me know and I'll take this down and fix it so that it's readable. And with the whole drunken thing, please go easy on me, it's my first attempt at writing humor, I know I'm not very good, but please don't hate me. Please keep reviewing, my lovely and awesome reviewers, they keep me inspired to write more. Thanks SO much! Ja!


	14. Mission Seduce Sasuke, Executed!

Ch.14 Mission Seduce Sasuke, Executed!

WARNING: A little bit of Hinata OOC caused by alcohol and the long awaited LEMON.

_"Areyousaying, I have…uglyhair?" Hinata asked her sister; Hanabi smiled._

_"No…it's just like mom's." she said softly. Hinata turned over and looked at Hanabi._

_"Wishyoucould've knownher." Hinata said sadly. Hanabi smiled and bent down, kissing Hinata on her forehead._

_"I know you don't I?" she asked softly. "Now go to sleep." She said sternly. Hinata yawned and nodded her head, dreaming of Sasuke and how to put her newly formed plan of 'Seduce Sasuke' into action._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The terrible throbbing pain in Hinata's head, eventually brought her to awareness to where she was. Shivering, she slowly opened her eyes, though it was very difficult to do without increasing her horrible head pain. Everything was so bright! Why did everything have to bee so bright! Her blurry vision was slowly coming into focus as she could feel her body protest to whatever it was that she was lying on, it certainly didn't feel very soft. White. White. White! All she could see was white! She lifted her arm up to grab onto the big cold white thing in front of her, to help prop herself up. But when her hand connected with cold water, she knew something was seriously wrong. Why would there be water near her bed? Blinking several times, she looked up with her suddenly clear vision…her hand was in her toilet! Hinata sat up quickly with surprise, then groaned out loud from the pain her sudden movement caused.

"Hinata-sama?" she could hear a voice call to her.

"Please…don't talk so loudly." She groaned as the sound pounded in her brain. She looked up to see Neji leaning against her bathroom doorpost.

"I heard you had quite a night." Neji whispered with a grin. Hinata looked up at him with a frown and a pout, remaining silent.

"Wish I could've seen it." He whispered, his grin widening.

"I…don't even remember last night." Hinata whispered, closing her eyes, her frown remaining on her face.

"Yeah I could guess that, hearing how much you threw up last night." Neji said softly with a chuckle. Opening her eyes again, she tried looking as annoyed as anyone with a hang over possibly could.

"Are you just going to stand there…making fun of me?" she asked him, still pouting. Chuckling again, he walking into the bathroom and kneeled down to her level, producing a warm cup of tea and a couple of aspirin and slowly handing them to her, making sure that she could at least hold them.

"I brought these for you." he said with a smile, watching her take the aspirin and finish the tea.

"And now it's off to bed with you, I'll tell Hiashi-sama that you're feeling…a little under-the-weather." He said, teasing her as he helped her to her feet. But as soon as he stood her up, her legs buckled from under her. Sighing in frustration, he picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

"You're so useless." He said, but with a soft tone, making sure that she knew he wasn't really serious. Sighing with contentment when she could finally feel her soft bed and clean sheets, she could feel herself become drowsy again, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Thank you…Neji-nii-san." She whispered before once again, being claimed by sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata slowly rolled over and rubbed her sleepy eyes open, the afternoon sun shining brightly in her room. She sighed deeply as she tried to remember what exactly happened yesterday and last night. It seemed she could remember coming home and being upset after trying to calm that crying woman, and remembering that some people could forget things when they drank, she thought she'd give it a try. She remembered drinking two cups, but after that it was just a blank.

Hinata frowned; there was something that was nagging at her, something she was supposed to remember…what was it? She suddenly gasped as her eyes widen, she couldn't remember what she had said to whoever last night, but she did remember coming up with her 'Seduce Sasuke' plan. It was a fairly simple plan; seduce Sasuke. But just how was she to do this…and did she still want to go through with it?

So for the rest of the week while Sasuke was gone on a mission, Hinata had kept asking herself if she really did want to seduce him…and if she did, how? Concentrating on her training was proving to be a bit difficult as well.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you so distracted?" her father asked her with an annoyed voice.

"Forgive me…Tou-san, I just…it was just this…situation at the hospital." She said, partially lying. What happened at the hospital was weighing heavily in 'Seduce Sasuke' favor.

"I told you, if it affects your training…" he started to lecture her.

"No!...Please Tou-san…it's fine." She interrupted, not wanting him to forbid her to volunteer at the hospital. So forcing herself to focus on her training and pushing all other things in her mind away, she got back to the task at hand.

She was sitting on a lonely bench in the park, a day before Sasuke got back home, when she finally decided that she was going to go through her plan. But…but what if she's not very good at…it? What if he didn't talk to her anymore afterwards? What if he lost interest in her? What if, when the time came, she would back out? Then she remembered when Ino was sharing some gossip with her.

_"Hey you want to know what I heard?" Ino asked Hinata excitedly._

_"I…I'm not sure." Hinata said hesitantly._

_"I heard that Temari had to get Shika to down a couple of beers to get him to agree with sleeping with her." She said with a shake of her head. "Che, too bad for Temari…she's got to get her boyfriend on a good buzz before doing anything with him because he's so lazy…now that's sad."_

Hinata suddenly stood up, determined and now knew a for sure way to make sure she would go through with it. She'll get buzzed! Then Hinata bit her lip, _okay maybe not 'buzzed'…maybe just a little tipsy. I'll make sure to only drink half a cup this time! At least for the first time…Oh goodness, now I'm thinking about doing it more than once?_ Shaking her head but satisfied with her plan, she headed back home to prepare everything for tomorrow night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Early in the afternoon the next day, Sasuke tiredly dragged his exhausted body into his apartment. Dropping his things by the door along with his shoes, he slowly walked to his bedroom, falling onto his bed and passing out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Waking up hours later at the sound of a key being turned in his door, he sorely wished that it was Hinata and not Naruto…sure they were best friends, but Hinata was a lot easier on the eyes than his friend.

Hearing the sound of plastic bags being rustled together and the absence of a loud greeting, he smiled tiredly as he slowly got up to head towards the kitchen, eager even in his exhausted state, to see Hinata. Walking in to see her pulling food from the grocery bags and putting the food away in his fridge, he slowly made his way to her. Turning around, Hinata's eyes widened at his tired form walking towards her.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm greeting my lovely cooking sensei." He said, his words muffled against her neck as her own arms wrapped around him as well.

"That's not what I meant…you look so tired…go take a nap, don't worry about dinner, I've go it." She said softly as she slightly pulled out of his tight embrace to kiss him. He sighed happily at feeling her lips on his, such a heavenly sensation. It was again, on the tip of his tongue to tell her that he loved her, but he held back.

"Now go." she lightly ordered him with a small smile. Nodding his head, he silently obeyed her to take another nap.

This time Sasuke woke up hours later to the lovely aroma filling his apartment. Sitting up and feeling refreshed this time, he quickly got dressed in a white shirt and black shorts before going back to the kitchen. This time when he entered the kitchen he walked up behind Hinata at the stove, to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Smells wonderful." He commented as he buried his face in her neck, loving her scent more than the one she was cooking. Hinata smiled as she continued to cook with his arms around her.

"Thank you…it's almost done." She said to him, stirring the contents in the pan for a bit longer.

"Mmmm I can't wait." He said as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Wait till you have dessert." She said in a breathless voice. Sasuke smiled into her neck, he loved how she reacted to his kisses, always responding to him wonderfully.

"What is it?" he asked as he lowered his lips to the base of her neck, dragging them towards her shoulder.

"It's…it's a…surprise." She said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations his kisses were invoking. Sasuke paused as her looked up at her.

"A surprise?" he said with a brow quirked. Hinata opened her eyes again and turned her face slightly towards his.

"I hope…you'll like it." She said softly, trying not to blush while thinking of the surprise she had in store for him.

"I'm sure I will." He said huskily as he kissed her, nibbling on her lips. Just as her lips started to cling to his he pulled away with a smirk as he lifted some food from the pan and placed it in his mouth.

"Why you!" she cried with a laugh as she gently shoved his shoulder. "I said it was ALMOST done…go away." she said, giggling as Sasuke walked away with a triumphant smile on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excusing herself to the bathroom half way during their dinner, Hinata pulled out the bottle of sake hidden in her pocket. She sat it down on the counter and looked at it for a few minutes. It only contained a half a cup in there, making sure to measure it before she left her house. She gulped loudly as she tried to still the many butterflies in her stomach. After this, there was no turning back…after drinking this…she knew what would eventually happen…was she willing to fully give herself to Sasuke, something she didn't even do with Naruto? Her hand shook violently as she reached out to the bottle of sake. Closing her eyes tightly, she quickly brought it to her lips and drank the alcoholic liquid in few quick sips. Putting the bottle back down, she opened her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror as she prayed that the woman before her would be able to please Sasuke. Grabbing the bottle she put it back in her pocket, before heading back out to him and their dinner.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Hinata could slowly feel the effects of the drink, and she kind of liked it. She wasn't so scared to speak her mind anymore, she was actually making jokes, and she could already begin to feel the first stirrings of desire for the man in front of her. She tried making a mental note to herself; don't drink more than half a cup. Inwardly, Sasuke also noted the changes in her, being more open and outgoing. Not that he didn't like the changes, indeed it was very interesting seeing a different side to this woman that intrigued him so, but it did make him wonder. _Could it be because I was gone for a little while?_

"So what's my surprise dessert?" Sasuke asked with a satisfied grin, as he lounged back in his chair once they finished dinner. Hinata's heart was pounding quickly as she turned around from cleaning the dishes.

"Close your eyes." she said softly, her voice getting a little deeper with desire. Sasuke stared at her with a puzzled expression for a little while hearing it, but eventually obeyed her. With her body full of anticipation, she slowly sauntered over to him and stood before him, for a few moments, gathering the extra courage that her drink gave her. She opened her legs to straddle him in the chair, as she place her palms on his chest and leaned forward so her lips were close to his ear.

"I…I'm your dessert…make me yours Sasuke? I want to be yours." She whispered hotly into his ear. His eyes shot open as he looked up at her, shock mixing with desire in his black gaze. He opened his mouth to ask her if that's what she really wanted, if she was sure, but before he could say anything her lips descended upon his. Her tongue dove into his mouth passionately, circling his and drawing it into her mouth so she could suck on it gently. Meanwhile she lowered herself down to his lab, her hips pressed intimately close to his.

Sasuke's head started to spin at her actions and her kiss left him breathless. She was totally different than before, she was taking the initiative, taking the lead and by God it was turning him on. He could feel himself quickly begin to rise as she slid her hands over his shoulders and down his back as she continued to kiss him hotly while she kept trying to get her hips closer to his. But because there was no space between them, her movements only turned into a rocking motion, causing him to drown in waves of red hot desire.

They were moving to fast, the undulating motions she was doing on his lap was driving him crazy. He needed to slow things down, he needed things at a little less faster pace before he lost himself completely. Sasuke's hands came up and grabbed Hinata's arms and pushed her away slightly, breaking their kiss and stopping her movements on his lap.

"Hinata…are…are you sure? Because…I…I'm not sure if I would be able to stop." He asked in a breathless and husky voice. Hinata once again leaned down so that her lips were close to his ear.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you, Uchiha Sasuke…take me." She breathed into his ear. He closed his eyes while she spoke to him, her words enflaming him. He opened his eyes to see her lean back on his lap and slowly unzip her jacket before him. His eyes glued to her movements, he could feel himself becoming harder with each passing torturous second. Until finally she slowly peeled back her jacket, revealing her light blue bra, letting the jacket fall carelessly to the floor. _Oh God she wasn't wearing a shirt!? She planned this!?_

Hinata lifted her arms and slowly placed them around his neck, sliding them along his skin while she lowered herself down to kiss him deeply. Groaning into her mouth and unable to stand this much longer, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tightly as he slowly stood up, carrying her to the bedroom, their lips still locked. Tightening her legs around his waist to make sure she didn't fall, nearly drove Sasuke mad. The way she was kissing him, the way she seemed wilder than before were turning him on so much, he never knew she has this side to her, and oh how he loved it.

Slowly lowering them both down, he could feel Hinata hitching his shirt up, eager to touch him. Allowing her to, he made quick work on her bra, so that in a matter of seconds, they were both topless. Sasuke leaned up and looked down at her beauty, her breasts calling to him, her nipples already hard and perky. Dipping his head he captured one in his mouth, dragging his tongue roughly along her nipple while his hand circled the other one. Hinata's arms wrapped around his head and neck, pressing him tighter to her as she arched her back and moaned deeply. Her body was on fire as desire pumped forcefully into her veins while her mind was reeling. She couldn't get enough, whatever he did thrilled her and left her aching for more. She needed him closer, she wanted so much more, and she knew that he would give it to her. She shivered in his arms and gasped when she felt his teeth lightly bite down upon her nipple.

Slowly moving towards her other breast to give it some of his attention, he flicked his tongue along her nipple, wetting it. Then pulling back slightly he gently blew on her wet skin, delighting in her soft cry as goosebumps began to rise along her skin. Smiling, he ran his tongue along it again, but not taking it into his mouth. She wriggled under him, hating him at the moment for teasing her so.

"Sasuke." She whined, wanting to feel her breast in his hot mouth, sucking on it gently. Chuckling in his mind, he indulged her, finally taking her breast into his mouth, sucking gently at first, then harder and harder as her grip on his head and neck tightened. She moaned loudly and her hips jerked against his in response, the center of her pressing against the bulge in his shorts. He shivered at being so close to her, the only thing separating them were thin pieces of clothing.

His hand slowly lowered down her side and across her stomach, getting lower and lower. Dipping his hand under her pants yet over her underwear, he cupped her gently in his hand, delighting in the dampness there. He could hear her breathing, quick and erratic, gasping for air. Every reaction she made, every breath she gasped, every moan she made was filling his senses driving him deeper in the dark crevice of sexual desire. Hinata's head moved restlessly on his pillow, she couldn't believe he was touching her there, cupping her in his hand, pressing against the aching and throbbing center of her. She was sweltering hot, beads of sweat dotted along her skin as her body quivered at his ardent touch.

Hinata's hands tightened along the base of his head, pulling him back up to her, her lips frantically searching for his. Wrapping her arms around his strong broad shoulders, her body thrilled at feeling their bodies being pressed closely together. She kissed him deeply, hotly; she kissed him for all she was worth, wanting him to feel what he was making her feel. She noticed his other hand, working her pants and underwear off her legs and she tried not to think about it, wanting to only concentrate on the kiss she gave him, she only thing she knew how to do that pleased him. But once he relieved her of the rest of her clothing, he broke the kiss, sitting up to gaze down upon her body.

Having Sasuke on top of her and being close to her was one thing, but staring at her when she was naked was another. Hinata blushed deeply as she tried to cover herself, but Sasuke quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them next to her head, leaning over her. He took one more loving glance, her body so beautiful, so lovely, so perfect, before lowering himself back down onto her, his lips going straight to her neck. Licking all along her porcelain skin, placing small wet kisses along the way, he found a sensitive spot below her ear and sucked on it continuously. His heart was slamming against his ribs when she gently raked her nails down his back and along his side, making him shiver in her arms.

"You're…so…beautiful." He whispered to her, once he finished making the new love mark on her neck before moving down to her succulent breasts again.

"Am I?...Am I…beautiful…to you?" she asked him between her gasps for breath, her body trembling with anticipation as she felt his hand once again make it's slowly journal from her side, to her stomach, to her lower abdomen, getting lower and lower until finally he had her in his hand once again. She sighed shakily, his warm hand upon her sensitive skin was so very intoxicating. Sasuke, lifted his head to look at her, his black eyes capturing her white ones as he gently opened her up to his questing fingers, exploring her. He could see the fire ignite in her eyes and it touched him deep down in his heart, humble by the fact that he could give her such pleasure.

"Yes Hinata, you are." He told her softly as his eyes piercing hers, making sure she knew he spoke the truth, that he was sincere. Hinata's bottom lip trembled.

"Oh Sasuke." She cried softly before pulling him down for another kiss, she could feel her heart swell at his words, and only partially surprised that it swelled with love. She didn't know how it happened, or when, it seemed to slowly creep up on her and catching her unawares. She supposed that it was his kindness towards her, the way he seemed to make her feel like she was something special to him, or it could have been the chemistry and sparks that grew between them. She supposed it could have been numerous things, but at the moment she couldn't care. She was falling…and she fell willingly. When she suddenly felt a finger slowly dip into her, Hinata's mind was snapped back to the here and now.

Tearing her mouth away from his, Hinata buried her face in his neck, her mind filled with the movement of his finger inside her. She was scared, then sensations so strange and new, but so incredibly wonderful, she couldn't help her body's reaction to it. Sasuke's heart was beating wildly in his chest and his breathing was ragged, she was so tight and wet, he could feel her warm walls conform to his finger before sliding in another.

"Oh my sweet Hinata." He moaned to her, amazed and awed that this was even happening. He had never before believed that dreams could come true, yet here he was, living a dream he had had for years. He didn't deserve her though, she was pure and he was tainted, she was good and he was bad, she was an angel and he was a demon; yet he couldn't live without her, she was everything to him, his very world. He groaned when he started to feel her hesitant lips on his neck, her light sweet kisses, driving him out of his mind. And he could swear that his heart had stopped and he was no longer able to breath when he felt her hands stroking his back, lowering and dipping below the rim of his shorts to caress him.

Entering three fingers into her, he could feel her grow taut under him, stretching her wider. His slick fingers, massaged her walls, pressing against them lightly, driving her wild. She squirmed under him, moving her hips against his hand, taking him deeper into her. He raked his teeth along her shoulder as he drove his fingers into her. She moved her head restlessly on his pillow, crying out in her passionate ecstasy, her hands squeezing his bottom sporadically.

"Sasuke…please." She begged him, wanting him to take her higher yet not even fully understanding what she was begging for. Her passionate plea, made him lose his shorts in a flash, willing to give to her exactly what she wanted. He leaned up and looked down at her as he withdrew his hand from her, a strained smile graced his lips hearing the small whine in her throat. Wetting his thick hard shaft with her sweet juices, he set his mind to think about every single jutsu he knew and what exactly it did, anything to keep his mind off of the wonderful sensations of having his tip at the gates of her femininity.

"Hinata…I…don't know…how much this is…going to hurt you." he said with his teeth clenched. "If…I could…take the pain for you…I would." He said to her, his heart in his eyes. She nodded her head in response.

"It's okay Sasuke…I trust…you." she whispered, her body quivering with anticipation. Gulping, he lowered himself and laid his head on her should as he started making himself think about those jutsu's, he slowly entered her, inch by heavenly inch. She was so tight, he could feel her stretch to take him in, but she was also so wonderfully wet. He clenched his teeth tightly, forcing himself to go slowly and not plunging into her wildly like he wanted to.

Hinata tried to relax under him, but it was very difficult with the pain that lanced through her, stealing her breath away. She bit down on her lip to stop from crying out in pain, he felt too big, scared that he'd tear her right in half. Finally, with her hips flush against his, he stopped, fully embedded in her. He was gasping for breath and his heart was galloping as beads of sweat started to roll down his back, it was killing him to wait for her to become adjusted to him, but he was willing to die for her. And if he could die like this, fully inside her tight warmth, he would die a happy man, knowing he was her first, setting his seal upon her flesh.

As she waited for the pain to subside, Hinata turned her head and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Then, lifting his face to hers, she slowly kissed him, not a passionate kiss, but a loving one. Caressing his face gently with her fingers, she smiled softly as she stared into his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke…I…I love you." she whispered to him, her ivory eyes showing them to be true. His eyes slightly widened with shock, before he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding their hot sweating bodies together. He buried his face into her wonderfully smelling hair as his heart swelled with love.

"I…I've loved you for years." He told her softly, squeezing his eyes shut. "I've loved you since I came back." He pulled back to look at her surprised and awed face.

"You…mean so much to me Hinata, I…can't live without you." he said breathlessly, feeling scared inside, revealing his heart to her. Hinata's bottom lips started to tremble and small tears of joy began to form in her eyes.

"You brought me back to life…I died when I saw Naruto…You made me live again. I'm…nothing without you." she said quietly as he gently wiped her tears away.

"That's not true, but it makes me happy to hear you say that." His eyes and voice full of love, finally feeling complete now that he could tell her. He bent his head and kissed her lovingly as he slowly began to move his hips. Hinata kissed him back, her lips clinging to his, but as soon as he moved she pulled away, a shaky sigh escaping her lips. There was hardly any pain at all, instead she was filled with such incredibly delicious sensations, bringing back her passion.

Hinata's body began trembling once again, the friction he was creating caused such erotic feelings coursing through her veins, flooding her mind and making desire roar in her ears. Sasuke bit back a loud moan, feeling his achingly hard shaft slide along her tight warm and wet walls. He pulled back so that he was almost all the way out of her before slowly sliding back into her, going as deep as he could. The sensations were driving Hinata wild, no longer having any pain, just throbbing, intense, red hot pleasure. Yet his slow pace was making her go crazy, it just wasn't enough, she need more, wanted more, ached for more. But because she didn't know how and was too embarrassed to ask Sasuke, he let her instincts guide. Drawing her hips slightly back when he drew out of her, and then rocking her hips forward when he came sliding back into her.

When Hinata started to move her hips along with him, he groaned, feeling himself being pushed into her faster, harder, deeper. She was amazing, stealing his breath away with her sensual movements. But when she gently lowered his head down with her lips inches away from his ear, softly moaning his name and whispering her love for him, he threw off the chains of inhibitions. Taking both his hands to hold her waist tightly, he moaned as he pumped into her quicker, increasing their pace, and plunging into her as deep as he could without hurting her. She cried out in her pleasure as he just kept thrusting into her over and over and over again.

Every time he surged into her, she could feel the sensations drawing out an animalistic wildness in her, kissing him deeply in abandonment, rocking her hips roughly against him. Sasuke could taste the hot passion coming off her lips, he could feel it in her movements, and hear it in her gasps and sexual cries. Soon her body grew taut, he could feel her coming to her limit, he too was dangerously close to the edge himself. But, wanting the insure her climax over his, he purposefully pushed her over the edge and his hand reached down and flicked her nub of pleasure gently back and forth. Hinata's body arched against his, then shook uncontrollably as her world shattered into a million colorful pieces, pleasure streaking across her body, shocking her like lightening.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Sasuke moan her name loudly as he thrusted deeply into her once more, his body tensed as he pumped his seed into her. Both collapsing with exhaustion and sexual satisfaction, sated. Hinata tiredly stroked his back, as she could feel herself coming back into her body. Her heart slowly calming and her breathing coming back to normal. After a few minutes, once some strength seeped back into his limbs, Sasuke leaned up on his elbows. He watched her with tired eyes as she turned her head to weakly smile at him. About to pull himself out of her sweet warmth, Hinata stopped him as she placed her hands upon his hips.

"D-don't leave me…just yet." She pleaded softly, still enjoying the feel on him inside her. A small smile lit his face, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he rolled onto his back. With himself still buried deeply in her and her legs straddling him, she laid her head down on his chest. Grabbing a corner of his sheets, he pulled it across them, wanting to make sure she wouldn't get cold. Then wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair, lowering to her forehead.

"Stay with me…" Hinata nodded her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "…forever." Lifting her head, she looked up at him slowly, amazed to see a vulnerability there. She smiled slowly as she nodded her head, excited to see a light shining in his dark eyes. Leaning her head down for a kiss, she stopped inches away from his mouth.

"Actually…" she whispered, feeling him tense beneath her, "I have an early breakfast with my family tomorrow morning…" Sasuke's mouth twitched, as he chuckled. But unable to have her lips so close to his without feeling them, he tilted his head to capture her mouth. Sighing into his mouth, she melted once again in his arms. Ending the kiss, he could see her eyes once again fill with desire.

"But…I can stay at least a few more hours." She whispered, kissing his smirking mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Sorry for the slight delay, tests were piling up and add work, I just never had time to finish this. So, because it took me a little longer, I decided to make my chapter a little longer. I hope you guys enjoyed the much anticipated lemon. It took me a while to write it, I'm still not completely satisfied with it, I think you guys deserve better, but I wanted to get this to you as quickly as possible. Oh and for the OOCness, well…it's kinda hard to write Sasuke and Hinata saying they love each other _without_ some OOCness. And this is the end of the alcohol…I just wanted to show how Hinata gets drunk with two cups, but gets tipsy with a half of a cup. So she's not drunk when she seduces him, she just needs that little extra boost that all us shy girls need that alcohol gives us in order to get enough courage to do something we really want to do. So I hope that cleared up any questions, if you guys have any more questions let me know and I shall answer you as best I could. Please please continue reviewing for me and let me know how you guys think I did with this chapter. Thanks, I love you all! Ja!


	15. A Hidden Love, An Unspeakable Act

Ch.15 A Hidden Love, An Unspeakable Act

WARNING: Some Hyuugacest in this chapter…sorry but it is unavoidable and imperative to the story. If you don't want to read it, wait and skip to the next chapter.

_"Actually…" she whispered, feeling him tense beneath her, "I have an early breakfast with my family tomorrow morning…" Sasuke's mouth twitched, as he chuckled. But unable to have her lips so close to his without feeling them, he tilted his head to capture her mouth. Sighing into his mouth, she melted once again in his arms. Ending the kiss, he could see her eyes once again fill with desire._

_"But…I can stay at least a few more hours." She whispered, kissing his smirking mouth._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hanabi opened the door to the compound tiredly, and shut it as softly as she could. Just getting back from a week long mission, she was exhausted. Her feet felt like they were weighted down with lead as she slowly walked through the dark hallways. Seeing a light still shining in her cousin's room and remembering something she wanted to talk with him about, she changed her direction to head towards his room instead of her own. Knocking lightly and hearing him call for her to enter, she slowly opened his door and walked in tiredly. Neji looked up, mildly surprised to see Hanabi was the one knocking on his door. He watched her tiredly walk in.

"Just got back from your mission?" he asked her, curious. Nodding her head, he signaled her to take a seat on the foot of his bed. Nodding her head again, she plopped her tired body on his bed, grateful for his invitation. Comfortable silence grew between them as she tried to pull herself together to talk with him, instead of falling asleep. Groaning softly while her muscles protested to her movement, she sat back and leaned against the wall his bed was next to.

"Where's nee-chan?" she asked, not exactly sure how she was supposed to bring up what she wanted to bring up. Neji looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"She's at Ino's remember?" he reminded her. She nodded her head and looked away.

"Oh…yeah." she replied distractedly, not able to come up with a tactful way to bring up the subject she wanted to talk to him about. Hinata was always a lot better at tactfulness than her, so she resigned to ask him in her normally blunt manner.

"Did you have to give her so many hickies?" she blurted out, remembering when Hinata tried counting them all. She was about to smile, to show him that she knew their secret, but the half formed smile froze on her face at his shocked and utterly clueless expression. _Wait, so it wasn't **him** that gave those to her? Uh oh._ Hanabi audibly gulped seeing his first expression give way to a furious look.

"What!" he growled at her, his face turning into a snarl. Hanabi felt like she looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out.

"Uh…I uh…did I say hickies?" she asked with a squeak, "I…I meant stickies, you know, stickers. Did…did you give her stickers?" she asked him in a rush. Throwing his scroll on his bed, he suddenly shot up and ran out of his room, leaving Hanabi as she dropped her head in her hands guiltily.

"Shit!...Shit shit shit shit!" she cursed to herself. _I'm sorry nee-chan._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked her tiredly. Hinata's body stirred slightly, too tired to move off him.

"A little sore…but other than that…just really tired." Hinata said sleepily, cuddling her face deeper into his bare chest. Sasuke smiled, his male pride satisfied, thinking about their full night of lovemaking. He felt her snuggle closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter in response, letting his fingers play with the silky strands of her hair. His eyes landed on the clock in his room, and as much as he wanted her to stay, he didn't want to get her in trouble with her family.

"It's three, you better start heading back if you want to catch at least a couple hours of sleep." He told her with a small smile. Hinata whined softly as her arms around him tightened.

"I don't want to go." she whined, her eyes still closed.

"What about breakfast with you family?" Sasuke asked. Shaking her head, she whined again, only snuggling closer to him.

"I don't want breakfast." She pouted, as she opened her eye and lifted her head to look up at him, watching him chuckle at her response. "I want to stay with you." she said softly, her ivory eyes pleading with him. Sasuke lifted his hand to cup her smooth cheek.

"Don't look at me like that, or else I just might never let you go." he whispered to her, passion and love mixing in his eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as she reached up to kiss him sweetly.

"I wish I really could stay." She whispered pulling back and sighed deeply as she slowly rolled off of him. Heedless of her nakedness, Sasuke watched her with hooded eyes as she searched for her clothing and putting them on as soon as she found them. When she remembered that she left her jacket in the kitchen, he sighed and reached for his shorts, going after her.

Turing around to see him partially clothed, Hinata smiled at him brightly, zipping her jacket.

"Well, I'm off." She said simply, her small smile still lingering on her lips. Sasuke nodded his head and then slowly opened his arms for her as she walked towards him, embracing him tightly.

"Tell me you love me again." He demanded more than asked, his face buried in her neck. But she only smiled, as she ran her fingers through his black hair.

"I love you, Sasuke." She whispered softly into his ears and smiled, feeling him shiver in her arms.

"I love you, Hinata." He sighed against her skin, holding her tightly. Pulling out of each other's embrace slowly, they kissed each other deeply, both wanting to delay her departure as much as they could. Then with a small smile, she slowly walked away from him and out through his door. Sighing, he felt as if the room dimmed and became ordinary without her presence to lighten it up. But his heart felt light as he turned and went back into the bedroom, to dream of his lovely lady.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata jogged back to the compound with a bright smile on her face, nothing could destroy the happy mood she was in. The stars in the night sky were beautiful, shining gently down upon her with their small light. He loved her. She had some difficulty truly believing that. He loved her…he's loved her for years. Those words just stole her breath away, never knowing how sweet words could be. She was shocked, he's love her since he came back? He's loved her all this time, the whole time she was with Naruto? Her heart squeezed in her chest at the thought of how he must have felt, seeing her walking down the aisle to Naruto instead of himself, how he must have felt when Naruto asked him to be his best man at their wedding, how he must have felt thinking that they would never be together. But they were together, fate destroyed her life, but in consolation, gave her Sasuke.

Her eyes were as bright as the stars in the sky, she had Sasuke. And he commanded her heart, healing it and winning it from her. Never had she ever imagined falling in love with Sasuke. She had never imagined giving herself to him. And now she couldn't imagine living without him. He was becoming everything to her; her joy, her happiness, her heart, her life. He had been so kind to her, so sweet, making her laugh and not allowing her to think of her broken heart while he mended it for her. He was so patient with her, and she had never thought of him as a patient man.

With her spirits high and her giddy mind on her love, Hinata quietly slid open her bedroom window, sneaking into her room silently. Sighing softly, her tired and slightly sore body made its way to her bed. Removing her jacket and pants along the way, she grabbed her pj's then gasped loudly at the sound of a deep voice behind her.

"The Uchicha?" she heard an angry voice behind her. Turning with startled eyes, she held the clothes in her hands in front of her, trying to hide her body.

"N-N-Neji-nii-san? What…what are you doing in my room?" she whispered, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she watched him walk out of the dark corner he was hiding himself in. Her blush soon vanished as her face became pale, seeing the infuriated look that marred her cousin's handsome face.

"You gave yourself to that fucking bastard?" he growled angrily. She shivered at the coldness and anger in his voice. She had never seen him so angry, not even when they fought in the Chuunin exams.

"Y-yo-you saw u-us?" she stuttered, her voice quivering. He walked towards her, stalking her as if he was a predator stalking his prey.

"It seems my pure and innocent little cousin isn't so pure and innocent anymore." He taunted, circling around her, then like lightening, he rushed forward, grabbing her bare shoulders tightly.

"Why him Hinata?" he demanded, "I'm the one who's been here for you! I'm the one who dries your tears! I'm the one who listens to your problems! I'm the one who protects you! I'm the one who loves you!" Hinata gasped as her eyes widened with surprise at his confession.

"All this time I've been waiting for you and you give yourself to the fucking Uchiha! Well it's time for me to take what I deserve, Hinata. It's time for me to get what I've wanted and waited to get for six years." He said, lowering his face and growling hotly into her ear. Her eyes grew wide and her body began to tremble at the meaning of his words. _He…he wouldn't…he wouldn't!_

"N-Neji" she opened her mouth but was suddenly cut off as his lips came descending down on hers forcfully, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock then shut tightly as she tore her mouth away from his.

"No." she said shakily as his arms drew her closer to him and his head came down to passionately kiss her neck. Her body trembled violently as she struggled against him, her hands coming up to push him away, but he was way too strong for her, capturing her hands into one of his. Fear and exhaustion made her clumsy, as she brought her knee up quickly to his crotch, but he just caught her leg with his other hand, and wrapped it around his waist as he leaned forward, causing them to fall onto her bed.

Moving her legs with his knees, he laid down on top of her, between her legs. Reaching for a scarf hanging on her bed, he grabbed it, wrapping it around her mouth quickly before she could react. _Damn his ninja speed!_ But she was soon too scared with what he was doing to think about how quick he was. He lifted her captured hands above her head, using his other to unclasp her bra. She could feel the cool air on her suddenly exposed breasts, and she closed her eyes tightly from the lustful look on his face.

"Oh Hinata." He moaned as his lips went back to her neck and his hand cupped and fondled her breasts. She wriggled frantically under him, he wasn't Sasuke! It wasn't Sasuke's touch! His caresses left her cold instead of hot, she could feel disgust rising up in her throat and tasting it in her mouth. He wasn't Sasuke, he wasn't the one she wanted, the one she loved. Thrashing about wildly to try and get him off, her hips continually collided with his achingly hard erection. Suddenly feeling the budge in his pants, she stopped, laying perfectly still. But it was too late. She could hear his labored breathing, hot on her neck, his moan at her movements.

"Hinata…I want you so badly." He groaned as his other hand lowered his pants, freeing his hard hot shaft from its confines. Her eyes widened with panic and she screamed as loud as she could with the scarf in her mouth when she felt him lower her panties.

She wasn't ready for him, she would never be ready for him. Thrusting himself fast and deeply into her, she screamed with pain as it shot throughout her body, tearing her apart. He wasn't gentle with her at all, riding on top of her forcefully, pumping himself into her. She could feel the sweat accumulate on his body and hear him breathing deeply into her ear as she cried silently under him. Every time he plunged deeply into her, it killed her, tearing and destroying her heart, her mind, her soul.

Lowering himself, he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair while he continued to push himself deeper and deeper into. He frowned however, feeling some moisture in her hair. Opening his eyes, he tuned his head to see tears streaming, pain etching across her face and fear evident in her pale eyes. Shock and guilt coursed through his body, watching her cry under him. He froze as he looked down on her, feeling his blood turn as cold as ice as he realized what he was doing to her. Raping her. Filled with shock and panic, his eyes widened as he shoved himself off of her.

Stumbling back and falling to his knees, he shook his head from side to side, the weight of what he had done to her crashing down upon him.

"H-Hinata…I…I…I'm so sorry…I…" he was at a loss for words. How could you explain for something like that? How could you apologize for raping the woman you love? He covered his head with his hands and fell to the floor, he couldn't believe what he had just done to her. He couldn't believe that he had lost control like that. Finally free of him, Hinata slowly rose from her bed, wincing at the pain that tore at her. With scared and frighten movements she quickly grabbed her clothing, frantically putting them on, her eyes glued to him.

Neji looked up, hearing her movements. Raising his pants up to cover himself, he looked at her with guilty eyes, he could see the fear in her eyes, the pain that coursed through her body, the pain that he caused her. He promised to protect her, and instead he hurt her, deeply. Violating her body, destroying her trust in him, killing their friendship; every breath he took was a stab in his heart at what he had done to her.

"Hinata…" he whispered, his hand going out to reach her. He could see her body tremble as the fear escalated in her eyes.

"No." she cried softly as she turned to quickly open her window and fled. Neji's face scrunched up with agony as he lowered himself back to the floor. Then with a low growl, he raised his fist in the air, bringing it back down to the floor with a smashing punch. He was a monster, a repulsive demon. He only wanted to love her, he only wanted to make her happy, he only wanted her love, he only wanted to keep her safe. And now…she would hate him forever, scared of him, remembering the time that jealousy and lust had taken over him. He killed her, raped her. Neji curled up in a small ball on her floor, wishing to die as punishment for hurting and destroying his sweet and innocent little cousin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I know short chapter and I apologize, but unfortunately I wrote chapter 16 before writing chapter 15, so…yeah I know I'm weird. But anyways, yeah I know this was really out of the blue. I'm sorry for all those who thought Neji's reaction to Hinata's relationship with Sasuke was going to be different. But this is how my story is going, and I like that direction, it was part of my original idea for this story. So yeah, since I already wrote chapter 16, I'll upload that maybe tomorrow, depending the response to this chapter. Anywhoo, you shall soon find out if Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship can overcome this certain obstacle. Till then, ja!


	16. The Pain Makes Me Say False Things

Ch. 16 The Pain Makes Me Say False Things

_Neji's face scrunched up with agony as he lowered himself back to the floor. Then with a low growl, he raised his fist in the air, bringing it back down to the floor with a smashing punch. He was a monster, a repulsive demon. He only wanted to love her, he only wanted to make her happy, he only wanted her love, he only wanted to keep her safe. And now…she would hate him forever, scared of him, remembering the time that jealousy and lust had taken over him. He killed her, raped her. Neji curled up in a small ball on her floor, wishing to die as punishment for hurting and destroying his sweet and innocent little cousin._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata stumbled away from the compound as quickly as she could, but it hurt to walk, it hurt to move, it hurt to think. She could feel the sudden cold and wet drops of rain hit the top of her head and slowly fall down the side of her face. It seemed even the sky was crying for her, for her pain. She couldn't really see, her vision blurred, but her feet continued walking. Unaware of her surroundings, Hinata didn't notice that she had stopped under the same tree where she had healed Sasuke's arm, months ago. And even if she did notice, she didn't care. She couldn't. It was like the life was sucked out of her, leaving her soulless, and empty husk. The light in her eyes was gone, leaving them dull and lifeless, like a porcelain doll.

Her body shivered from the cold in her heart as well as from the rain. That was all she could feel, just the cold, the pain, the darkness; a void in her heart and mind. Her body cached and she was sore, unable to forget the pain her cousin had caused her. Memories of what just happened played over and over in her mind like a broken record. She couldn't remember anything else, no joy, no happiness, no love, no warmth. The world around her didn't exist, happiness didn't not exist. It was all an illusion. Every warm feeling, every hope, every joy wasn't real; it was never real.

Hinata could feel a small part of herself desperately trying to hold onto her joys, her hopes, her dreams, and beliefs; but she could feel them slip through her fingers. It was like trying to cup water in her hands; every drop, every hope that fell, she felt. The pain was ever constant, latching itself onto her tightly, not ever relaxing its hold on her. And the darkness, the black void closed in on her, drowning her, suffocating her, choking her. She cold barely remember a time when she would fight against it, but now…she didn't. Allowing it to engulf her, fill every cell in her body and for once, embracing it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Though his body was exhausted, his mind was wide awake and filled with excitement and joy he had never felt before. She loved him, she said she loved him. Sasuke could never remember wearing such a wide and bright smile. It was like everything in the world was suddenly right, she had transformed him. His heart was light, his mind filled with happiness, and his soul full with love. They loved each other, they were in love _together_. He had never thought it was possible, but it was.

Unable to lie still to fall asleep, Sasuke got up and left his apartment. Walking throughout the village, he gazed up at the stars, so small yet so bright. They reminded him of the light that Hinata brought into his life. In fact, everything he saw reminded him of her. It was as if she was everywhere; easily he could imagine her beautiful smiling face. Even when clouds began to cover the sky and the air became moist, he was happy. However, once the rain began to fall he started to head back, if he got sick he didn't want to give his cold to her; which meant he couldn't kiss her, couldn't get close to her. On his way back, his sharp eyes could see a huddled figure under a large tree. Sasuke frowned, the figure almost looked like…Hinata.

Racing over there, his suspicions were confirmed. Hinata was lying in a fetal position on the wet ground, soaked to the bone. Her curled hands covered part of her face, but he could see that her lips and fingers were blue.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked her trying to mask his worry as he slowly reached out towards her. She didn't respond but when his arms were closer to her, her eyes that looked glazed over in a daze, widened with fear and panic as her body flinched, scooting away quickly. Worried a lot more than he'd like to admit, he tried again.

"Hinata…tell me what's wrong?" he asked her gently, his arms once again reaching out to her. But with quick and scared movements, she sat up and flinched away form him again.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched, making Sasuke pull away form her quickly.

"Hinata…"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, her eyes wild, darting from side to side as she began to hyperventilate.

"No. Hinata, tell me what is wrong." He demanded with a hard voice. Hinata blinked a few times, her eyes coming back into focus.

"I hate you." she murmured as her cold white eyes pierced his. Sasuke's eyes widened as her words struck his heart, making his mind go numb.

"I hate you!" she cried as she buried her face in her hands. "They were all lies! You made me believe, but it wasn't real! None of it was real!"

"Hinata…what are you saying?" he asked her trying to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice. She slowly looked up so that only her cold angry eyes showed.

"Now you're the naïve one Sasuke. Did…you really think I could…love someone like you?" Sasuke's world froze in place, the cold and darkness that had once taken over his life, rushed back to him with a vengeance.

"You…you played into my plan perfectly." She said, making him narrow his eyes in anger. "You…made Naruto very jealous, especially…when he found out about last night…now he regrets ever betraying me…t-thanks for letting me…u-use you to get b-back at Naruto." Hinata said with a cold smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Sasuke's hands curled into tight fists at his sides as he lowered his head. He could feel himself fill with anger, hate, and pain. _So it was all lies. Everything she said, everything she did…was a lie. She had used me to get to Naruto. Her smiles, her laughter…were all fake. She hates me. She hates me!_ With lightening fast movement, Sasuke had her pinned to the tree, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as blood red eyes started hatefully at her.

"You bitch! You fuckin' bitch!" he growled with anger. Hinata wriggled under his tight grasp as she tried to loosen his grip, but he only squeezed tighter. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting out a silent scream. But when she opened her eyes again, Sasuke could see a soul-deep sadness in them. Seeing the pain he was feeling reflected in her eyes surprised him enough to let her go.

Hinata fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Her hand touched her throat gently, she could almost feel his hand still there, squeezing off her oxygen supply. Tears quickly formed in her eyes, his reaction had shocked her out of the drowning darkness in her mind. Looking up, she could see Sasuke standing and gazing down on her as if she was an annoying bug he wanted to step on.

"S-Sasuke…I…I didn't mean…" her voice slightly raspy was cut off from him.

"Come near me again…and I'll finish what I started." He threatened with his icy cold voice before he turned to walk away. His retreating back blurred as tears filled her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. She knew from the beginning that she was going to end up hurting him in the end. Being with him was a mistake, a big mistake. And now she lost him, she completely lost him…forever.

Hinata curled back up in a ball as she cried. She wished death upon herself for hurting him with her false words. She cried desperately for death to take away her sorrow, to take away the cold, to take away her pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was just about to rise when Naruto reached the training fields. He always like training in the early morning when it was cool and no one else was around. Inhaling the morning air he sighed, things were better, he felt better. Hinata forgave him, at least he thought so. She didn't hate him, that's what he was fearing this whole time. Scared the she would hate him for the rest of their lives. But thanks to Sasuke, she was healing from the wounds he had given her. She was willing to be friends with him again. It saddened him knowing that he could never have her back, but he could be at least a little happy knowing the two most important people in his life were happy together.

Setting his pack down, he looked for a good place to leave it so it wouldn't get in his way. Scanning the area, he spotted someone asleep on the ground near a large tree. Chuckling to himself, remember that many times he fell asleep in the training fields, he walked over there to wake them up. But when he got closer, the dark hair, the petite body, made him rush over to her quickly. Gathering her in his arms, he gently shook her.

"Hinata…Hinata, wake up." He said softly, studying her tear stained face that look scrunched up in pain. _What the hell happened?_

"Hinata…" he called to her again, shaking her in his arms. Suddenly she started to stir, her eyes fluttering open.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked her urgently, when her eyes reached his, seeing that they were dull and filled with pain.

"Naruto?...Oh it's all my fault!" she cried as covered her face with her hands. Naruto looked at he with shocked eyes.

"Hinata…wh-…what…"

"It's all my fault! I…I don't deserve to live!" Naruto gripped her shoulders tightly as he shook her hard.

"Stop that! Don't say that!" He yelled, she was scaring him with her dark words. Hinata shook her head, not listening to him, too wrapped up in the painfully sharp lies she told Sasuke.

"I knew it…I knew I should have never gone out with him." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Naruto frowned darkly as stared to fill with anger.

"Did he do something to you? Fuckin' bastard!" he growled, angry at the idea of Sasuke hurting her in any way, shape, or form. But Hinata quickly gripped Nartuo's shoulders, stopping him from getting up to search for Sasuke.

"No!" she cried, surprising him. The only times he's ever heard her raise her voice was when she was fighting and warning her comrade of danger.

"No…it's me. Don't you see, it's me!...I…I hurt him." She whispered sadly. Naruto froze, shocked at what she said. _But Hinata would never hurt anyone, unless something happened._

"Hinata…I need you to tell me what happened." Naruto said purposefully as his blue eyes held her teary gaze.

"You…you have to promise not to hurt him." Hinata said with her watery voice. Naruto paused, thinking about her request, then nodded his head, agreeing to promise her. So with her lips quivering and the sadness that filled her eyes, she told him everything. From when she saw him having sex with Sakura at their wedding to the hurtful things she said had said to Sasuke only hours before. Naruto was quiet throughout the whole time she spoke, touching her arm lightly to encourage her to continue whenever she paused for a while. However once she was done, Naruto jumped up with anger.

"That bastard! That fuckin' bastard! He's a dead man!" he yelled loudly as he was about ready to run off and kill the man that hurt her so.

"No Naruto! Please don't hurt him!" Hinata cried as she tried to stop Naruto.

"That fuckin' bastard raped you and you want to protect him?" he screamed, angry with her for not allowing him to at least hurt Neji. Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground.

"H-he's my cousin…a-and…it was my fault." She said with a heavy heart.

"It is NOT your fault Hinata! Quit saying that!" he yelled, about ready to shaking her again for putting all the blame on herself.

"But it is…we…we started getting closer, he grew to be…one of my…best friends. I should have told him…I should have told him that I was going out with Sasuke. I should have told him that I only saw him as a cousin and a dear friend." She said sadly, guiltily. At that, Naruto did shake her again, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"Damnit Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault! You could have said all those things and he still could have raped you. Just because you tell someone you're not interested doesn't mean that they stop liking you or stop wanting you." he said softly, then quickly pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Let me avenge you Hinata. You didn't deserve this at all, it was never your fault…not even the things you said to Sasuke." He whispered to her urgently, it pained him so much to see her like this. Hinata wrapped her arms around her friend and continued to cry desperately. But once the tears stopped, she slowly slid from his embrace.

"Y-you promised Naruto." She reminded him softly. He looked at her with hard eyes for a while before sighing in frustration.

"Damnit Hinata, I hate this. You know how much I want to help you." he said impatiently. She nodded her head as her eyes lowered to the ground.

"But…nothing you do can fix this." She said sadly.

"I don't want you to go back there, it's not safe for you there." Naruto said sternly, wanting to do something for her.

"Where can I go?" Hinata said hopelessly. Naruto crossed his arms as the thought; he was going to have her stay with him, but that would probably be a bad thing.

"What about Ino? Aren't you and her good friends?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"She's with Choji right now…I don't want to bother them." Hinata said shaking her head. Naruto gently lifted her chin with his fingers, making her look up at him.

"Good friends are always supporting and helping one another. If she's a good friend, she would _want_ to help you." he told her softly before putting his hand back down. Biting her bottom lip, Hinata slowly nodded her head, agreeing to stay with Ino for now.

"And don't worry about Sasuke…I'll see if I can knock some sense into him." He said with his normal grin.

"Don't tell him what happened!" Hinata suddenly cried, as she clutched the front of his shirt.

"What? Why? Surely he would understand that that's why you said those things, because you were hurt and in pain." He asked her, perplexed.

"Promise not to tell him Naruto." Hinata pleaded.

"But, Hinata…"

"Promise me! Please!" she demanded urgently.

"Okay, okay, I promise!" he cried with his hands up in a defensive manner. The grip she had on his shirt began to loosen as she nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go find Ino." He said as he gently steered her away from the training grounds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Choji, Ino with you?" Naruto asked once Choji opened his apartment door to the two of them. He looked at the pair curiously, he was also there at their wedding and saw what happened, it would be interesting to know under what circumstances had brought the two back together. Stepping aside, he invited them in, then turned his head.

"Hey Ino!" he yelled.

"What?" a yell responded from further in the apartment.

"Naruto and Hinata-san are here to see you!" he yelled back, closing the door and heading into the kitchen for more food. Thundering steps could be heard as they waited in the living room for the blond. Ino rushed in, panting with breath and wide eyes at the sight she saw. Naruto and Hinata sitting next to each other on the couch. But upon further inspection, she could see that they both looked like they were going through hell.

Ignoring Naruto, Ino moved and sat next to Hinata, gently brushing her hair out of her face, seeing the stains of tears on her face.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I need her to stay with you at your place." Naruto answered instead. A smart ass reply was on the tip of her tongue, but seeing his bleak expression and the deep sadness in Hinata's eyes…this was a touchy subject.

"Alright…for how long?" she asked, looking to both of them, not sure who would answer. But both were silent, until after a few minutes, Naruto piped up again.

"For…uh…for a while." He said softly, looking worriedly at Hinata. Ino was busting with questions, but bit her lip to stop from asking them. There was a time and place for such things to be answered, and she knew that neither of them would open up and answer her anyways until they were ready. Putting her arms over Hinata's shoulder's, she pulled her friend close to her.

"You can stay as long as you want." Ino said quietly, slowly looking up towards Choji, but he just nodded his head, silent. She knew that he understood, he was the one who taught her how important friendship is in life, making her realize not to take it for granted. "Come on, let's start heading over to my place."

"Thanks, Ino." Naruto said standing up, heading towards the door.

"Wait Naruto, where are you going?" Ino called, as he was walking out the door.

"To tell Sasuke-teme just how stupid he is." Naruto said seriously, throwing Ino off. What he had said was nothing new, she knew that they argued and fought all the time, but Naruto usually would have a smile on his face when he would say that he was going to tease Sasuke…but now, there was no teasing smile. Suspicious and curious as ever, Ino was wondering just what on earth was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I know! Such a sad chapter! Bet you guys never saw that coming either. I was listening to Hoshi No Suna by Gackt, and suddenly I had the urge to write something sad, so I wrote this. I know, it's so terrible for Hinata to say such things, but seriously…once that has happened to you, I'm sure you'd be untrustful as well. Plus you know, misery does love company. Okay so since you guys got two chapters so quickly together, you have to gimme some time to figure out how to patch all this up. Hehehe so we still have a while before this story is going to end…I'd say…maybe I dunno, no less than five chapters left…maybe more. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the sadness, and no Naruto and Hinata aren't going to get together again or anything…he's just a friend and will remain so for the remainder of the story. So see ya all next time, ja!


	17. Help Me Save Him

Ch.17 Help Me Save Him

_"Wait Naruto, where are you going?" Ino called, as he was walking out the door._

_"To tell Sasuke-teme just how stupid he is." Naruto said seriously, throwing Ino off. What he had said was nothing new, she knew that they argued and fought all the time, but Naruto usually would have a smile on his face when he would say that he was going to tease Sasuke…but now, there was no teasing smile. Suspicious and curious as ever, Ino was wondering just what on earth was going on._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon arriving back at Ino's apartment, they got a call from Naruto saying that his 'talk' with Sasuke was going to have to be postponed because Tsunade, had asked him to go on an urgent and very important mission before he got to Sasuke's. Hearing that bit of news confused Ino…_why would they care? Why would Hinata care? Unless._

"Hinata…was it him?" she asked Hyuuga woman softly, remembering the time she had handed her birth control pills.

"Was it Sasuke?" she asked again, but the silent woman only sat down and pulled her knees close to her. Wrapping her arms and hugging her knees to her, she turned her head away from Ino, not saying anything. Ino looked at her sadly, she had never seen Hinata like this before…except after the wedding. Ino knew that Naruto had somehow broken her heart back then, Hinata hadn't spoken for a couple of weeks afterwards. Sighing, Ino wondering if somehow Sasuke had broken her heart, like Naruto.

"Ok you wait here, I'll get a nice warm bath set up for you." Ino said with a small smile, walking out of the room. But as soon as she left, her smile vanished; what could she do for her broken-hearted friend?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Then next afternoon, a loud and insistent knocking brought Ino to her door with a foul mood. Opening she was about to yell at the person to leave her alone, but her words stuck to the back of her throat at seeing Hinata's sister, Hanabi at her door. _What the hell?_ Hanabi's eyes looked around quickly before barging into the apartment.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ino yelled with anger, not caring if she was Hinata's sister or not…that was just plain rude to come in uninvited. Hanabi ignored the protesting woman behind her, looking into each room until she found Hinata, sitting up in bed. Rushing over, Hanabi fell to her knees and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Nee-chan….I heard what happened." Hanabi said softly, making Hinata turn to look at her, at the choice of words she used. 'Heard'?

"I need you to come back home quickly." Hanabi said staring at her sister's dull white eyes. Hinata's eyes widened with fear as she shook her head no. Hanabi squeezed her sister's hands tighter.

"Please, nee-chan….Neji-nii-san told them, Tou-san and the others." She announced, making Hinata look at her interestingly. "He…he told them what he did…he's asking to be put to death." Hanabi said gravely. Hinata shuddered, but lowered her gaze and looked away, still silent. Hanabi looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're not going to say anything…do anything?" she asked, shooting back up to her feet. "Our cousin is going to die and you're just going to sit here!?" she suddenly yelled.

"Hey! Get the hell out of my apartment!" Ino yelled, grabbing Hanabi's arm. Hanabi yanked her arm out of her grasp while she whirled back to her sister.

"I thought you were stronger than that! I thought you were stronger than that!" she screamed, fighting Ino. "I can't imagine what pain he caused you when he did that, but I always thought that you would never allow someone that you held dear, die without a fight!" Hanabi cried as she turned around and shoved Ino out of the door, slamming it and locking it and then leaned against it, trying to keep her out.

"How can I forgive him?" Hinata whispered, slowly looking up at Hanbi. "Tell me imoto-chan! How can I forgive what he did to me!" Hinata screamed, her mind thrown back to that horrible time and place.

"I don't know! How did you forgive him from **killing** you?" Hanabi asked with frustration.

"He…he was in pain." Hinata said softly. Hanabi looked at her sadly as she made her way to the bed, sitting down next to her sister.

"What makes you think he wasn't in pain this time?" Hanabi asked her quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"How would you feel if you found out that the person you loved deeply was sleeping with someone else, that they didn't love you?" she asked her, invoking unwanted memories of the time Hinata had found Naruto with Sakura. Hinata closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to remember that Neji told her he loved her…why would you do such a thing to someone you love? No she just couldn't, she couldn't forgive him. Hanabi sat down and gently grab her sister's shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Hey, I'm not asking you to forgive him…I'm just asking you to help me save him. You're the heir, you have more power than me…believe it or not, but…" she paused, looking away, "you're…stronger than me." She confessed softly, her chest squeezing painfully. It was terribly difficult for her to admit weakness when she's been praised all her life for her strength. Hinata slowly looked up and into her sister's pale eyes, surprised to see a deep sadness there, a sadness that was accepted. Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"Imoto-chan…are you…"

"It's funny, how you guys think you're the only ones…who dream of impossible things." Hanabi said, her head bent and her long dark hair covering her eyes. "Can you not imagine it nee-chan? Can you not imagine what life will be like without Neji-nii-san?" she whispered. Hinata gasped softly at her words, a sharp jabbing pain suddenly pierced her chest. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands, trying to get all the memories that were coming back to her out of her head. Memories of her and Neji when they would talk late into the night about his missions, all three of them celebrating his eighteenth birthday when Hanabi grabbed a piece of his cake and smothered it all over his face, laughing at both of them when they would bicker and tease each other mercilessly. Memories of late nights training with him, pushing her to her max and helping her get better, remembering that she wouldn't be where she was today without his help.

Tears slowly ran down her face at all the memories that bubbled to the surface of her brain. She cried hard, desperately trying to push them away, to cling to her pain and self-righteous anger, to the hate that had barely started to form in her heart. Another pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, surprising her. Hinata looked up to see Ino sitting next to her as well.

"Be strong Hinata…don't be like everyone else. Don't give up. Don't give in to hatred…be the strong forgiving Hinata we all know you to be." Ino urged, not fully understanding what was going on, but knowing that if she didn't help out, Hinata's already crushed spirit would forever be irreparable. Hot tears ran faster down her cheeks as she slowly started to shake her head.

"You guys ask too much of me." She cried softly, her heart pounding painfully. Hanabi lowered her head in defeat, she couldn't make her sister help her, she couldn't make her do anything. Slowly getting up, she could feel her heart turn cold to her sister.

"Fine…but I hope, that when he's done screaming with pain from his seal, when his thrashing body grows still, and when his warm skin becomes cold…when he's dead…you'll be happy." She said quietly, her voice hard with anger before she stormed out of the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Get out of my way." Hanabi threatened the guard at the door, blocking her way into the room where her father, the elders, the council, and her cousin was.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-sama…Hiashi-sama said that no one else is allowed in the room." He said, keeping his ground against the Hyuuga leader's younger daughter.

"I said get out of my way!" she yelled as she tried to shove him out of her way, but soon two other guards came, grabbing hold of her arms, trying to hold her away from the door.

"We're sorry Hanabi-sama, but orders are orders." They said, struggling against her strength, she was not going down without a fight.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your orders!" she yelled, dodging them and throwing in a few punches and kicks. She didn't want to really hurt anyone, she just wanted to get in that room. Suddenly, a loud agonizing yell pierced the walls and traveled down the hallways. The hair on the back of her neck rose and a shiver ran down her spine hearing the blood-curdling scream. She looked back at the three that blocked her way, her white eyes flashed, she needed to get into that room, NOW!

"Hinata-sama!" one of the guards suddenly cried. Hanabi whirled around to find her sister standing behind her, her knees and hands shaking.

"Please, let me pass." She pleaded, also hearing the cries coming from the other room. It chilled her blood, hearing such painful cries coming from her cousin.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama…I can't." the leading guard said guiltily. He too was a Branch member, he didn't enjoying hearing such cries either, knowing what was going on in the other room. But he had a family he had to take care of, he couldn't afford to go against his orders. Hinata, lowered her head, not knowing what to do next she looked to Hanabi who had a slight smile on her face. The look in her eyes, telling her something; Hinata tensed her body, not knowing what Hanabi was trying to tell her. But at the slight nod of her head, Hinata knew that she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

With a growl, Hanabi quickly and suddenly got into a familiar stance, her arms out and palms open.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" she yelled, spinning around quickly throwing the guards against the wall and down the hallway. Hinata, dodging Hanabi's attack, ran passed her and slammed the door open. She immediately spotted her father, the one performing the jutsu that activated the curse seal. Hinata's heart pounded in her chest, keeping her eyes on her father as she raced into the room. She didn't dare look at Neji, to see him rolling on the floor, his face contorted with intense pain.

No one saw the amazingly fast blur run pass them, no one expected such a thing to be done, no one expected Hinata to try and tackle her father. Seeing her in an instant before she collided with him, Hiashi threw himself backwards, dodging her. Hinata slammed into the wall, unable to stop herself in time, her body collapsing to the floor. She had meant to hit him, she didn't but at least she had accomplished stopping him for continuing the jutsu. Everyone stood up, chaos irrupting amongst the Hyuuga's elite. Anger coursed through Hiashi's body, as he watched Hinata slowly crawl over to Neji's exhausted and still form.

Shock and disgust rippled through the Hyuuga's as they watched her cover his body with her own, protecting him. She closed her eyes briefly, panting while she clung to him. Then looking back up at all those hated eyes pointed at her, her grip upon Neji's clothing tightened.

"D-don't…p-please…he…he's suffered e-enough." She whispered, her eyes staring at their feet, too scared to raise them to their cold eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Hinata?" Hiashi demanded, furious. Her body shook, hearing his voice. She closed her eyes, feeling too weak to do this, feeling like she was back to her old twelve year old self. _What happened? What happened to my life? My family finally respected me, my father finally approved of me, Neji and I were still close, I was getting married to the man of my dreams…what happened?_ Hot painful tears stung her eyes as she thought about the life she almost had, her happy life, that now seem like a distant memory or an old dream.

"Maybe it wasn't rape after all." Someone taunted her from the back of the room. Her head slowly lifted to see her father's angry expression as he waited impatiently for her answer to his question.

"No." she said softly, her eyes lowering back to the floor, "H-he…he d-did r-ra-rape me." She stated sadly, painfully, her body remembering it all too well.

"Then why protect him?" her father's hard cold voice asked her. Hinata's eyes slowly trailed to Neji's face, his brows knit together in a painful expression, even though he was unconscious. Turning her head, she looked towards the door, Hanabi stood there, worry showing in her eyes. Then, looking back at Neji, at his curse seal evident on his forehead.

"B-because…I d-don't want to s-shed anymore b-blood between us. I d-don't want anymore h-hate between us. I don't want a-anyone to die by this…this seal that c-curses us all." She said softly, her voice slowly gaining more and more strength as she spoke. She remembered the times she had wanted to make a difference in their clan's lives, she wanted to change things, she wanted things to be better, she wanted this all for her family. But she had mostly wanted it for Neji.

"W-what he did to me…I s-shall never…forget…But, he's been p-punished. His seal was activated…he was d-driven to his knees w-with pain…he does not n-need to die. He has felt…the pain he caused me…there is nothing else…that needs to be done." She said, strengthening her resolve. Finally her eyes slowly trailed up to her father, as her eyes gazed into his. Her heart was beating fast, she had never before held his gaze, she was always too afraid to; but now, she was afraid not to hold his gaze. She had to make him understand, she had to make sure that he wouldn't kill Neji, she had to make sure that he agreed with her.

Hiashi stared down at his older daughter, his blank gaze giving away nothing. His eyes didn't warm to comfort her, didn't soften to show her he understood and agreed with her. His shuttered gaze revealed nothing and gave nothing, his expression, never changing. But after a few moments, he broke his gaze with her, turning to the other Hyuuga's in the room.

"Well…what do you say to your future leader's words?" he asked in that same emotionless voice. But most caught those words that came from his mouth, 'future leader'. Though his voice never indicated it and though he never said it, to many of them, it sounded like he agreed with all that she had said. And though their positions in the clan heavily influenced the decisions that were made, in the end, it was the leader who had the final say. Then out of no where, Hanabi walked towards the middle of the room, standing firmly behind Neji and her sister. Crossing her arms, she glared at the throng of people.

"I agree with everything that my sister has stated, and if I were heir, I would have said exactly the same thing." She said haughtily, knowing that there were still some who would oppose her sister. Those who wanted her in power instead of Hinata, and she wanted to make sure that they knew she would support her sister, no matter the costs. The Main House started at the scene before them; Hinata fiercely protecting Neji, Hanabi standing strong over both, and Hiashi paces before them but looking like he would fight to the death to protect them all. Together, they made a very intimidating force.

"I agree with Hinata-sama, she speaks with wisdom."

"Yes, I agree too, she's looking out for our entire clan."

"She is heir after all."

"That's true, we should listen to her, if not at least consider her words carefully."

Hinata's eyes watered once again as relief and joy coursed through her, and her heart swelled with the first positive feeling in a while as Hiashi turned around and graced her with a small rare smile. Her own returning smile was shaky, but her eyes were alight once again. She could feel strong arms lift her to her wobbly feet, turning, Hanabi smiled gratefully at her.

"What now nee-san?" she asked gently, her smile slowly beginning to vanish. Hinata's eyes lowered to Neji's unconscious body on the floor.

"I…I still need more time." She whispered, Hanabi nodded in understanding as she lowered and grabbed Neji's limp arm, pulling it over her shoulder and slowly lifting him up to his feet. One of the guards from earlier rushed forward, grabbing Neji's other arm and helping Hanabi carry him to his room. Pausing at the door, Hanabi turned back around to look at Hinata.

"I'll come and visit." She said before her and the guard walked out of the room. And even though the room was rapidly decreasing in the amount of people in it, as everyone was leaving to go back home, Hinata could still hear her sister's loud voice carry over the noise. "And I expect you back in a month!"

Once everyone was out and the only two people left in the room was Hiashi and Hinata, he slowly walked towards her. Putting his hand gently on her shoulder, his gaze softened.

"Well said my daughter." He said, his deep approving and proud voice coating her hurting heart like a soothing balm.

"Thank you Tou-san." She said humbly as she bowed before him. He smiled again and started walking out of the room, but before he exited, he paused.

"I expect you to continue your training, even though you will not be with us for a while…I expect to see improvement." He stated, his back still to her. Hinata smiled with gratitude at his understanding, and she nodded her head.

"I understand Tou-san." She replied, "Thank you." she added softly. Nodding his head slightly, he walked out of the room and down the long hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay I know Sasuke isn't even in this chapter, but I felt the need to close this little thing with Neji before we move on. I hope you guys don't mind, we still have one more chapter with Neji in it, next chapter we'll see what happens when Sasuke finds out that she was raped. So, yeah just lettin' you all know. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they inspire me so much, I love you all. So let me know what you think of this chapter, do you guys think it was a waste of time? Well till next time, I'll probably update Saturday or maybe Friday night, but till then…ja!


	18. Did You Ever Truly Love Her?

Ch.18 Did You Ever Truly Love Her?

WARNING: Quite a bit of cursing…hehehe sorry, if anyone has a problem with it, tell me and I'll censor it.

_"I expect you to continue your training, even though you will not with us for a while…I expect to see improvement." He stated, his back still to her. Hinata smiled with gratitude at his understanding, and she nodded her head._

_"I understand Tou-san." She replied, "Thank you." she added softly. Nodding his head slightly, he walked out of the room and down the long hallway._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke slowly opened his apartment door and walked in, his body sore and hurting terribly. His mind felt numb and fuzzy, oblivious to everything except the pain he was feeling from the major increase of his training. He dragged his tired feet across his kitchen and into his bedroom. Not caring about getting undressed, he flopped onto the bed, exhausted. He sighed tiredly, reveling in the softness of his mattress. Wrapping his arms around his pillow, he inhaled deeply, but then suddenly stopped as his eyes snapped open. Her scent still lingered. It had been a week and he could still smell her sweet sent on his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain in his body fading in comparison to the pain in his heart.

Pushing himself off the bed, he walked over to his closet, grabbing extra sheets and an extra pillow. Unable to sleep in the same room where only a week ago he had made love to her, he threw down the sheets and pillow on his living room floor. This time, stripping himself of his clothing, he lay down and wrapped the blankets around him tightly. Closing his eyes, he wished for sleep, he wished for a dreamless night, he wished for this pain to go away. But as he lay there with his eyes closed, he knew that none of his wishes would be granted. He hadn't been able to sleep for a week, his eyes were red, bags were beginning to accumulate under his eyes, and there were dark rings circling them.

He clenched his teeth as he desperately tried to keep his mind off of her. He needed to focus on something, on anything, other than her. She was in the past, she would always be in the past, she would never be anything more than a memory. But every breath he took, every beat his heart made was a reminder of how painful a memory she would be.

_ "I hate you."_ her words still haunted him.

"_Did…you really think I could…love someone like you?"_ Her painful words slashed at his heart.

"_T-thanks for letting me…u-use you to get b-back at Naruto."_ How could he have allowed himself to play such a fool? How could he have allowed himself to believe her smiles, to believer her laughter, to believe her love? How could he have believed her for so long? What did he ever see in her? She was just like Sakura…no, worse than Sakura. At least with Sakura, she only used men for sex…but with Hinata, she used him for revenge.

Sasuke rolled over onto his side, his black eyes opening slowly, the bedroom clearly within sight. His mind grew hazy, he could still taste her sweet lips, he could still feel her soft body quivering beneath him, he could still hear her melodious voice sighing his name. Sasuke sighed shakily, clutching his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt, it hurt so much. The memories of her were just as painful as his memories of his family, both of them like dreams that had slipped through his fingers. Fate had snatched them away from him, leaving him to endure the pain of their loss. His heart growing bitter and icy, he had built walls around himself. He told himself it was because he didn't like being near people, he told himself it was because he didn't like interacting with people, but he knew deep down, it was just because he didn't want to be hurt again. He never wanted to feel so vulnerable, he never wanted his heart to be destroyed again, but then an annoyingly stupid and loud blond kid had slowly broken those barriers down.

Sasuke could remember when he had finally realized just how close the blond was to him, and he panicked. He left, he had cut those bonds between him and Naruto, he had severed and ripped him from his heart. But he had underestimated him, for Naruto continued to hold those broken bonds, forcing Sasuke to remember what friendship was all about. Forcing him to live again, forcing him to trust. It was because of that, that he fell in love. It was because of that, that he was heartbroken once again.

She was in the air, making him breathe her in. She was in his blood, making his heart feel her every time it beat. She was in his soul, making him see her wherever he went. For some reason, she had shot through his defenses easily and melted his stone cold heart. But she didn't like what she saw, she had gazed down on his tainted black soul and ran from him, ripping his heart out of his chest, leaving him for dead. And now that's what he felt like…dead.

_No, not dead. For death would be preferable to this pain._ He still wanted her, he still loved her. He didn't understand himself, and he never understood his heart. He didn't know why his heart still longed for her, he didn't know why it still ached to be with her. But he knew that, thankfully, his pride would save him from her. She wouldn't hurt him again, he would make sure of that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An incredibly loud banging noise, made Sasuke's exhausted and sleeping body twitch, his body jerking and groggily waking up. Sasuke slightly lifted his head towards the door, his eyes squinting and blinking several times to clear his blurry vision. Mumbling incoherent words, he put his head back down onto his pillow once the banging had stopped. His mind relaxing once again.

After knocking on Sasuke's door for five minutes and receiving no answer, Naruto took out the spare key and walked in, to see an unconscious Sasuke on the living room floor. Frowning with confusion, Naruto walked over to the bedroom to find the bed made and empty. Walking back over to Sasuke, Naruto scowled down on his best friend's passed out body while he put his hands on his hips.

"Hey asshole wake up!" he yelled, bending down to Sasuke's ear. But upon receiving no response, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Putting his hands back to his sides, Naruto lifted his leg up, and gave Sasuke a swift hard kick in his side. Sasuke grunted from the force, and then with lightening fast movements, he shot his leg out, tripping Naruto.

"What the hell man!?" Sasuke growled as he quickly got up and pinned Naruto to the floor.

"It's about time you woke your ass up!" Naruto yelled back at him, shoving Sasuke off of him. "We need to talk." Naruto stated seriously, as he sat up. Sasuke ignored him as he dove under his covers again.

"There's nothing to talk about." He replied with a bored voice, turning onto his side, his back towards Naruto.

"Bull shit man, when the hell are you gonna use your so called 'genius' brain cells to figure out that you need to get back with Hinata?" Naruto asked him tauntingly, already pissed that he had to do this.

"Shut your fucking mouth Naruto." Sasuke warned him angrily.

"Make me you bastard!" Naruto yelled, "You won't even let her explain!"

"She 'explained' enough." Sasuke said quietly, remembering that morning clearly like it just happened.

"She didn't mean those things stupid!" Naruto cried, frustrated. _Why does Sasuke have to be so fucking stubborn?!_ Sasuke turned quickly, throwing a fast punch at Naruto, one which he barely dodged.

"I said, shut up!" Sasuke growled fiercely.

"NO! If you would just let her explain, she'd tell you why she said those things!" Naruto yelled at him, clenching his fists trying desperately not to literally pound some sense into his head.

"I know why she said those things!" Sasuke yelled back, nearly at his limit with patience. In a span of a week he's only gotten three hours of sleep, he hasn't eaten, and his heart was filled with pain for what Hinata had done to him. If Naruto wouldn't shut his mouth soon, Sasuke would likely beat him to a bloody pulp.

Naruto pulled up short, shock rippling across his face, his blue eyes wide while looking at Sasuke.

"Wait…so you know she was raped by Neji?" he asked confused. He didn't think that Hinata had told Sasuke already. Sasuke's body was paralyzed with shock at his words. His black eyes widened and his heart lurched in his chest. His mind was numb, too speechless to say anything. But moments later, he schooled his face back into its bored expression, all the while his heart hurt deeply for her.

"Damn bitch deserved it." He murmured softly, getting up. Inside, he may feel terribly sad for her and furious at Neji, but his pride refused to show any kind of pity for her.

In a flash, Sasuke was suddenly slammed into his wall with a tremendous amount of force. He whirled back around to Naruto, only to find himself punched in the face and kicked hard in the stomach. Falling to his knees, he looked up angrily at Naruto as the blond quickly grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall.

"You fucking heartless bastard! You're such a fucking asshole! How the fuck can you say something like that?!" Naruto screamed at him, enraged. Sasuke shoved Naruto away and punched him back. Sasuke glared at him with his now blood red eyes, spiting out the small amount of blood that gathered in his mouth.

"How can you say that?" Naruto panted, trying to get himself under control, "From what I hear, she was the best thing that ever happened to you. From what I hear, you loved her." Naruto stated, his blue eyes boring into Sasuke's red ones. "From what I hear…she loved you." he whispered. There were tears gathering in his eyes when he finally looked away from Sasuke. Turning his back to him, Naruto headed towards the door.

"I'll just tell Hinata that she's wasting her love, her hope, her tears on a heartless bastard…I hope you're satisfied Sasuke, for destroying a good woman who's only crime was falling in love with you." Naruto said softly, angrily as he walked out and quietly closed the door behind him. Sasuke stared at the door with wide eyes, full of pain and guilt.

Looking away, his eyes black once more, he gazed towards his bedroom. He could almost see her, smiling, happy. Walking towards the bedroom, he looked at the lonely bed in front of him. He could almost see her laying down, sleeping peacefully, looking like a beautiful glowing angel. Then his gaze became darker, seeing his vision of Hinata, crying, pleading with Neji to stop from raping her. The vision chilled his blood and made him sick to his stomach. His hands started to fist at his sides, and before he knew what he was doing, he was already outside and headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji was sitting up, his head leaning back on the cool wall behind him with his eyes closed. Even though it had been a week from when his seal was activated, his body was still recovering from his ordeal. It was the longest time his curse seal was ever activated and it took a toll on his body, but he didn't regret it, not the pain or anything else. Because she saved him. For some reason, she saved him. He wasn't really sure why, but he guess it was just because that's who she was. She was always the stronger one, the one who could see more clearly than any in their family.

Suddenly, Neji's eyes flickered open and shifted towards his window, where Sasuke entered silently. The two men glared at each other, their bodies tensing, preparing themselves for whatever the other would do next. Sasuke walked to the foot of Neji's bed and stopped.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Neji stated, his voice void of any emotion. Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the older man.

"So it's true." He stated aloud, shocking the Hyuuga though Neji refused to show it. Neji, instead, quirked a brow up, indicating his confusion.

"You didn't believe her?" he asked surprised, then narrow his eyes at the Uchiha. _What kind of boyfriend was he, to not even believe when his own girlfriend told him she was raped?_ Sasuke, looked down at him and crossed him arms.

"She didn't tell me." He said, like he didn't care, when inside he was seething with rage at what this man had did to her. Neji stared hard at him, debating whether or not to believe him. But what reason did he have to lie? Why didn't she tell him?

"What happened?" Neji shot, suspicious of the younger man.

"None of your damn business." Sasuke growled softly. Neji glared at him angrily.

"What the hell did you do?" Neji demanded, pissed that Sasuke had probably hurt Hinata.

"Fuck you, I don't have to answer to you." Sasuke argued, irritated.

"I knew…I knew you were just using her, you bastard." Neji's hands fisted in his sheets, his white eyes flashing with his jealousy and anger at the other man.

"I wasn't the one using anyone, that was all your 'sweet' little princess. And shut your fucking mouth, I should kill you for what you did." Sasuke threatened menacingly.

"Then why aren't you?" Neji taunted, "If you didn't use her, then you love, and if you love her then you should be at least kickin' my ass right now…but you're **not**." Sasuke suddenly jumped up with a low growl and tightly grabbed Neji's throat squeezing it.

"You got a death wish Hyuuga?" his voice dripping with venom as his grip tightened. He watched Neji under him, he didn't squirm, he didn't move, he didn't panic. It was as if he had already accepted death, wanted it even. Sasuke's face twisted with rage as he suddenly pulled out a kunai and plunged it forcefully into Neji's chest. Neji's grimaced at the sharp pain, and he could feel his warm blood slowly spilling onto Sasuke's hand. His vision started to turn hazy and darken, Sasuke's tight grip still on his throat.

Then in a flash, he was gone. Neji coughed, gathering as much air into his lungs as possible. If it wasn't for his painful throat and his bleeding chest, Neji would never have guessed that Sasuke was here. Looking down at the kunai still embedded in his chest, he furrowed his brow. It wasn't that deep a wound; it didn't pierce his lung or his heart. Though, he wasn't the only one who wondered why Sasuke left him alive when he could've easily killed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Awww I don't like this chapter…I don't think I wrote it very well, especially the end. I didn't know how to end the chapter…I still don't but oh well. I supposed that last chapter wasn't all that great, didn't get as many reviews for it. Too bad, I guess I shouldn't have written it. But this chapter gets us a little bit back on track. I hope you guys like it, at least a little. I know the Neji and Sasuke thing was kinda bad, but I just couldn't kill Neji off and I'm not good at fighting scenes so I just had Sasuke stab him, hope you guys are cool with that. Anyways, please keep givin' me so lovin' with those reviews. Love you guys, see ya next chapter. Ja ne!


	19. The Final Blow

Ch.19 The Final Blow

_Then in a flash, he was gone. Neji coughed, gathering as much air into his lungs as possible. If it wasn't for his painful throat and his bleeding chest, Neji would never have guessed that Sasuke was here. Looking down at the kunai still embedded in his chest, he furrowed his brow. It wasn't that deep a wound; it didn't pierce his lung or his heart. Though he wasn't the only one who wondered why Sasuke left him alive when he could've easily killed him._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata sat up in bed hugging her knees to her chest, staring out into space, her eyes unfocused. Day after terrible day, she sat in Ino's guestroom, her pale eyes only seeing the past. Her mind torturing her with memories of happier days, days filled with love and laughter. Days she would never have again. It had been almost two months since she was last at her home. She knew she had promised Hanabi that she would return in a month, but she just wasn't quite ready to see her cousin again. Besides, what did she have to life for? Naruto came back from his talk with Sasuke, shaking his head sadly, saying he'll try again another time. She had shaken her head no, telling him that there was hope for them anymore. She didn't want him to waste his time and energy trying to fix something that would forever be broken.

She hadn't seen or heard from Sasuke since that morning, that unfortunate morning. She'd close her eye with pain, his words from earlier echoing in her mind. _I love you Hinata._ At the time, those words made her heart fill with love, but now the memory of those words crushed her, knowing she had destroyed that love he held for her. Whatever love he had for her, was now gone, replaces with hate. She didn't blame him, she couldn't blame him, it was all her fault.

Ivory eyes slowly moved across the room, lightly gazing at the different things that decorated the walls; some pictures of different landscapes, some posters of Ino's idols, a calendar of different flowers. Hinata eyes landed on the calendar, she hadn't trained in a week, only going on D-ranked missions, something she had requested from the Hokage. She didn't want to go on any missions ranked any higher, not when she was distracted and hurt so. Her eyes landed on a certain date then widened with surprise, bringing her mind back to the present as she realized what the date was today.

Quickly getting up, she took the calendar off the wall and flipped through it, what she saw, what she realized stole her breath away. Running over to the bathroom, she searched through the cabinets and drawers. Not finding what she was looking for, Hinata quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the apartment in a hurry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Setting down her pack on the counter, Ino walked into her living room tiredly. It was a long exhausting day of training and she was glad to be home. She frowned however, sniffing the air and not smelling anything cooking. Usually Hinata always had something on the stove or in the oven, cooking for her in return for letting her stay.

"Hinata?" Ino called throughout the apartment, searching through all the rooms. Finally she found Hinata sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the tub. She looked even more dazed than usual, worrying Ino.

"Hinata?...What's wrong?" she asked her gently. Hinata slowly turned her head to look up at the blonde woman. Her snow white eyes were dull and sad as she slowly raised her hand into the air. Ino frowned looking at what Hinata's raised hand was holding. Taking it gently from her, Ino studied it for a few moments. Looking back at Hinata, Ino tried to keep the pity out of her eyes and voice.

"Sasuke?" she asked softly. Hinata slowly nodded her head silently. Ino handed it back to her. "You can't tell from one…it could be inaccurate." She said softly, trying to raise the Hyuuga woman's spirits a little. Hinata looked down what she held in her hands, and spoke softly, as if she wasn't use to using her voice.

"I bought three packets, two in each packet, that's six…you can tell from six." Her voice full of sadness and hopelessness. Ino leaned down and gently touched her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" she asked her, watching Hinata's eyes fill up with tears and slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know." She replied with a squeak, "If I keep it my father will find out…and then I'll be a disgrace…he…he'll probably marry me off t-to make it l-look like it w-was my husband's. S-Sasuke isn't even t-talking t-to me…I…I doubt he c-cares…But…but I d-don't w-want t-to kill it." Ino looked at her sadly before wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Stroking her hair, she kissed her on her forehead.

"I know you want to keep it Hinata, but it would be better for you if…if you abort it." Ino told her sadly, but it was the truth.

"But…it's…the o-only thing of h-his…I h-have left." Hinata cried softly in Ino's arms, indecision whirling in her mind. Torn by her choices; to think about her future…or her baby's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The constant knocking on his door slowly woke him up from his, thankfully, dreamless sleep. Still a little groggy he stumbled to the door, opening it widely to see who it was. Sakura stood before him, wearing a long black overcoat, but she swayed back and forth slightly. A large smile broke across her face as her green eyes lit up. Outstretching her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled herself into his apartment, bringing herself closer to him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She said softly, deeply. He turned his head to look at the clock, it was two in the morning. Looking back at her, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Sakura…go away." he urged, too exhausted to fight with her. He watched her pout her lips as she pulled out of his arms and walked further into his home.

"Aww but Sasuke-kun." She whined as she tried to walk backwards, but only stumbled along the way. Sighing with frustration he strode quickly towards her, intending to grab her arm and throw her out, but she peeled off her coast, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes roamed her body, then brining his back gaze up to her green eyes.

"If you think you can tempt me with that…you're wrong." He stated in a bored voice. She pouted again and started walking backwards towards his bedroom.

"Aww Sasuke-kun…you use to like me." She said softly as her hands lightly caressed herself in front of him. But he kept his eyes on her face, she had nothing that he wanted, she was nothing new, she was just used goods.

"You use to be a good woman…but now you're a slut." He told her, his voice hard. She sighed with frustration, as she laid down onto his bed, moving her body to look seductive.

"Come on Sasuke…I know you and Hinata aren't together anymore…I know your body is craving to touch a woman's skin." She said huskily, lying her head upon his pillow. He wasn't going to follow her into his bedroom, but the mention of Hinata had his blood boiling; how dare she even mention her name. Storming into his bedroom to lash out at Sakura, he stopped suddenly. Sakura was lying on her back, naked on his bed, and was passed out drunk. He crossed his arms and shook his head, he should toss her out of his apartment, naked and everything. But the memories of the friendship him and Sakura use to have stopped him, walking back out of the room, he closed the door gently behind him, allowing her to stay here…but only for one night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, just finished with his breakfast when a light knock on his door softly echoed in his apartment. Suddenly suspicious, he narrowed his eyes, guessing who it was. After a few minutes of listening to the knocking, he could hear a key being inserted into the lock. His face twisted with anger, she had some damn nerve coming back here and using his key. Only two people, other than himself had a key to his apartment; Naruto and Hinata…and Naruto wouldn't knock like that. Bitterness rose up in his throat, tasting it on his tongue. Memories of that morning, the damn things she had said to him…it was as if it was yesterday. The wounds in his heart, ripping open and bleeding all over again. He hated her for that, he hated her for hurting him. Remembering that morning so clearly, she lashed out at him, revealed her intentions towards him…hurting him because she was in pain. _Well damn her, I refuse to be the fool! I refuse to be her clown! I can hurt her right back. She'll regret ever using **me** for revenge._

Looking back at his bedroom, he quickly rushed over there. Sakura was still passed out, naked on his bed. Looking back at the still empty hallway, he hardened his heart towards her as he quickly stripped himself of his clothing. Climbing onto the bed, he grabbed Sakura's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Then lowering himself on top of her, one hand on her breast and the other, keeping her legs around him, he buried his face in her hair. Moving his hips against hers, he began moaning aloud, waiting…waiting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata, hesitantly walked into Sasuke's apartment. Looking around, memories, much more clear, were flooding her brain and tearing at her soul. She didn't like being here, it made her feel so much more, made her realized what she lost. She didn't think he was home, he didn't answer his door, and she felt as if she was trespassing, but she had to tell him. She couldn't make a decision without telling him. But since he wasn't here, she figured she could at least leave him a note. Walking into the kitchen to look for a piece of paper and a pen, she heard slight noises coming from the bedroom. Curious, she slowly walked towards that direction, her heart pounding furiously. For some reason she was afraid to walk in there, afraid that she would see something horrible.

The door was ajar, and she could hear Sasuke's moan. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Was he trapped in another nightmare? Worried for him, she rushed in, but stopped in her tracts at the sight before her. She gasped aloud and covered her mouth as her wide eyes filled with tears. The hole in her heart increased a hundred fold and her blood turned to ice as her vision filled with Sasuke pumping himself quickly into the pink-haired kunoichi. He turned his head to look at her, his black eyes pierced her shocked white ones. He didn't say anything, just stared at her as his hips kept pushing against Sakura's.

Unable to watch them any longer, Hinata turned and ran. She ran out of the apartment as fast as she could, her eyes closed but tears continued to fall. She covered her head with her hands, wishing for those images to leave her mind. But they didn't, they stayed, haunting her, torturing her, taunting her, killing her. She meant nothing to him, all those beautiful things he's ever said to her were lies. He never meant them, he never loved her, never wanted her, never cared for her. Letting out a loud cry of deep sorrow and agony, she ran.

As soon a she left, Sasuke got up off of Sakura, putting his clothes back on. His gaze turned inward, remembering the look on her face as she watched him, thinking he was making love to Sakura. Well he hurt her, he deeply deeply hurt her. She now knew how much pain he was in, she now regretted ever crossing him, she now hated him. Sasuke clutched his chest, his heart pounding painfully…why didn't he feel any better? He had done what he had set out to do, he had accomplished everything he wanted, why didn't he feel better? Why didn't the pain go away?

Hearing slight rustling on his bed, he turned to watch Sakura blink her eyes several times, waking up from her sleep. Looking around, her green eyes landing on him, she looked at him questioningly.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously, wondering how she ever got here. Striding forward quickly, Sasuke roughly grabbed Sakura's arm and her coat, then dragging her to his door.

"S-Sasuke, wait!" she cried as he opened his door and threw her outside along with her coat and slamming the door shut without a word.

Leaning against the door, he eventually slid down, sitting. He groaned in pain as he buried his head in his hands. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt to live. What happened? How could have ended so fast, so terribly? Why did he hate himself now? Why did it hurt more? Why couldn't he make up his mind; to love her, or hurt her? His heart and soul cried out to her, but his mind and his pride prevented him from going to her, to apologizing to her. What he did to her, he couldn't have hurt her anymore than he already had. He knew it was a low blow to pretend to make love to Sakura, especially since he knew that she had walked in on Naruto and Sakura together. He had wanted to hurt her so much, to make sure that the pain she felt was deep in her heart, deep in her soul…and now he hated himself for accomplishing that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata collapsed to the ground, exhausted and unable to breath, her tears choking her. She wailed and cried loudly, if anyone were around, they would know that her pain was coming from her heart, from her soul. She pounded on the ground with her fist, she hated the world, she hated him, she hated herself. _Why!? What's wrong with me?! Why…why doesn't anyone love me?!_ She kept hitting the dirt with her fist until her knuckles became bloodied. Curling up in a ball, she cried and cried, feeling so cold inside.

Hours later, with her cheeks dried but tear stained, she slowly unraveled herself. No one would come for her, no one knew where she was, she felt so alone in the world. It would be so easy, to just let her troubles slip away, to leave this cruel world behind her. But as she stood, her eyes lowered her to abdomen, her hand lifted and gently covered her stomach. This baby inside of her, this baby that her and Sauke created together…she had to say goodbye to it. It would only be a reminder of him and what he did to her, how much pain he caused her. Every time she would look at that baby, she would see him, and she would despise it. She couldn't do that, she wouldn't allow a child to grow up knowing that its mother hated it.

Closing her eyes, she made the most difficult decision in her life…there's were times when one had to be selfish. Slowly she walked back towards the village, she couldn't do it today…she wanted to make sure that this was really what she wanted. But she was pretty sure she'd go through with it. She had just gotten on the good sides of all the elders, the council members, and her father…she couldn't afford to jeopardize all her hard work. It took her years of long hours of training, not only of her fighting skills, but of herself as well. It took a lot of hard work and much encouraging of her friends, but she had eventually became a confident woman…and look at what she was reduced to. Walking back, she wrapped her arms about herself, feeling cold even though the sun was brightly shining. She felt she was living in a deep dark hole that she couldn't get out of, and whenever someone would come along to help her out, she'd just get deeper and deeper. Though she could feel her heart beating in her chest, she felt as if her soul was gone. She was lifeless…a doll…nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay I know this looks hopeless…but it's not. I'll find a way out of it, trust me. I would have updated soon, but it seems people are not as interested in my story anymore…or something. I use to get so many more reviews, and now I only get a little bit. The story is almost over, I'm nearly done writing the second to the last chapter (ch20) but I don't know if I can finish without help. Your guy's review encourage me to continue writing…but without, I serious don't even want to finish. So please PLEASE if you want me to finish the story please review. Just tell me something! No flames though, those will be used to burn my ex-boyfriend's pictures. And to those few of you who continue to review for me…I give you cookies, plushie's, and ALL my love!


	20. Please Forgive Me! I Still Love You!

Ch.20 Please Forgive Me! I Still Love You!

_Walking back, she wrapped her arms about herself, feeling cold even though the sun was brightly shining. She felt she was living in a deep dark hole that she couldn't get out of, and whenever someone would come along to help her out, she'd just get deeper and deeper. Though she could feel her heart beating in her chest, she felt as if her soul was gone. She was lifeless…a doll…nothing._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a week since Hinata had came over to his apartment…it had been a month, three weeks, and four days since that terrible morning…not that he was counting. And yet, the pain he was feeling was only barely turning into numbness. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it yet or not…to feel such pain or to feel nothing at all…he decided nothing at all. He walked aimlessly around the village at night. He couldn't stand to be in his apartment anymore, it held too many memories, good and bad. And he couldn't afford to walk around in the day, there were still women that were part of his old fan club, women he desperately wanted to avoid.

However, he needed to train, training helped take his mind off of everything for a little while. He always wanted to make sure he had total concentration, making sure he didn't think of her or what he did to her. Currently, he was fighting against a stationary post, an imaginary enemy, when part of the rookie nine came around. And before he knew it, he was suddenly being attacked by an angry whirlwind of blonde.

"Damn you, you asshole!" he heard a female scream before he was dodging attacks from a very pissed off Ino. She had gotten much faster over the years, and the way he was feeling right now…he was having difficulty blocking and dodging her. But before long, Shikamaru and Choji came running, grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her away from him.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" she screamed, trying to shove her old teammates off of her.

"Ino you have to calm down." Choji urged her while Sasuke was catching his breath and watching the crazed scene before him. But Ino ignored his words, her blue eyes flashing her rage at the Uchiha.

"I won't calm down! He broke her! She has a broken spirit because of him!" she screamed, still struggling against her captors.

"Ino she'll be okay…she was doing better before she saw him last week." Shikamaru argued, before looking at Choji, silently urging him do to something, this was way too troublesome for him. Nodding, Choji used his chakra to increase the size of his arms, wrapping them around Ino, allowing Shikamaru to let go of her.

"Yeah she _was_ getting slightly better…that was _before_ she saw him last week, fucking the same slut that fucked Naruto at their wedding!" she cried, her body becoming exhausted from her failed attempts to free herself from her boyfriend's massive arms. She watched in anger as Sasuke slowly dusted himself off, as if he didn't care about a thing she said. Without a word, he silently turned and started to walk away.

"And all she wanted…was to tell him that she was pregnant." She said, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke froze in midstep, his eyes widening with shock. Whirling around, he could see Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Oh got your attention now, huh? You bastard." She taunted still pinned against Choji. Sasuke's heart pounded quickly in his chest, he stared are silently, speechless. _Hinata's pregnant?_ His heart squeezed in his chest, but his face schooled to a look of disgust and uncaring. He humphed, and once again turned to leave.

"It's probably from that sick bastard that raped her." He said under his breath, walking again from the three.

"I only wish!" Ino yelled angrily. "Because maybe then you would pity her! Care about her! But no! That baby inside her belongs to you!" Once again, Sasuke froze in his tracts. _Hinata's pregnant with…my child? Our child?_ He lowered his head as his mind grew numb and it became more and more difficult to breath. She only came by to tell him that she was going to have a baby…their baby, but he…Sasuke groaned softly and closed his eyes shut with pain. Guilt quickly filled his heart, he _was_ a bastard. A bastard that didn't deserve her, a bastard that hurt her for no reason. His guilt and love for her tore him apart, how could he have done that to her? He wanted to hurt her the worst way possible, and it was all for naught. His heart cried out to her. _What have I done?_

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked softly, his back still to the three. Because of the silence that had filled the air, Choji had relaxed his hold on Ino. But at Sasuke's question, she shot out of his arms, launching herself at the Uchiha. Grabbing his shoulder, she turned him around and slapped him hard.

"Oh NOW you care about her?! NOW you feel guilty for what you did?!" she screamed at him while Choji rushed forward and captured Ino once again. Sasuke didn't move, his cheek stinging with pain, his eyes remained glued to the ground.

"Well it's too late now." Ino said, calming down. "Luckily I talked her into thinking about herself, her future. By now, she would be leaving the abortion clinic…baby free." She growled, venom dripping from every word, poisoning his heart. Sasuke slowly looked up at her, his heart crushed. If he were a woman, he would cry from all the pain and guilt in his soul. How was a man supposed to take the news that his girlfriend was pregnant with their baby and then aborted it, all at one time?

Ino had opened her mouth to say more, but stopped at the look in Sasuke's eyes. Never had she seen him look so depressed, so…lifeless. It was as if she was looking into Hinata's eyes…they carried the same pain. She didn't regret what she said or how she said it, if he was just now feeling the pain the Hinata was going through…then good. But a small part of her did feel bad for him, if he was feeling guilty for what he had done to her, then it meant that he did care for her and if he was feeling pain for what she had done with their baby, then it meant that he did love her.

"Please…where is she?" Sasuke begged her, surprising her. Sasuke was one who never begged for anything. But she turned her head away from him, unwilling to disclose Hinata's location. Sasuke was an amazing ninja and she could trust him with her life, but she didn't trust him with Hinata's heart.

"She's on her way to the Hyuuga compound." Choji said, surprising everyone except Shikamaru. Ino squealed with anger as she turned in his arms and hit him not so gently on the chest. He grunted with a pain as he looked at her, but she froze at his look. With his arms at normal size again, he held Ino closer to him as he bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"He's in pain Ino…he deserves to know…he loves her." He said softly, her angry look grew soft as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, nodding silently.

Sasuke looked away from the couple, it hurt too much to look at them…he could almost imagine that it was him and Hinata. Nodding his head, he started off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"Well actually, she's probably at Ino's right now…she was staying there for a while and just decided to go back today…she's probably still packing." Shikamaru said with a bored voice, looking up at the blue sky, disappointed that there were no clouds today. Sasuke turned to look at Shikamrau in surprise, but then nodded his head and changed directions.

"Thanks." He murmured as he rushed past them, running to Ino's apartment, only knowing where it was because that was where Naruto proposed to Hinata during a party they were attending. He remembered feeling horrible and terribly jealous, his forbidden love for her tearing him apart. But now that pain was nothing to how he was feeling at the moment. With every breath he took, with every beat of his heart, he felt pain. He had to fix this…he had to get her back, pride be damned. Pride can't fill his empty arms at night. Pride doesn't make him smile or laugh…pride doesn't warm his heart with love.

He ran as fast as he could, flying like lightening across the village. He made only one pit-stop but other than that he was heedless of his friends or fangirls looking for him. Heedless of the messenger from the Tsunade who was looking for him. His focus was Hinata, his life was Hinata…if he didn't have her, he was dead. Powered by the sense of urgency, he pushed more chakra into his feet, running faster. After a few minutes, he panted for breath at Ino's door. He lifted his hand to knock, but stopped. _What if she doesn't talk to me? What if she doesn't forgive me? What if I lose her forever?_ His blood turned to ice at the thought of never being with her again, of never being able to tell her that he loved her and that he no longer cared if she used him or not…he still wanted her. It hurt, it hurt to think that she really did just used him and that she really did hate him, but he was hoping that she could find it somewhere in her heart to take him back. Before, he had hated the thought of being the fool, of being her clown…but now…he would rather be her clown than live life without her.

Sasuke knocked hesitantly, unsure of himself, unsure of how she would react. After a few moments, the door opened slightly, revealing his lost angel. She looked pale and dark circles ringed her red eyes. Her ivory eyes widened with shock at seeing Sasuke in front of her. She gasped softly and he could see that tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hinata…" he breathed softly, but suddenly the door was slammed shut in his face. Luckily, he had stuck his foot out and stopped the door from closing all the way.

"Hinata, wait. I need to talk to you." he said urgently as he leaned heavily on the door.

"Go away!" she yelled trying to shut the door.

"Hinata please! Open the door!" he begged.

"Leave me alone Sasuke!" she cried.

"Hinata…listen…"

"No you listen!" she cried, making his head snap up to look into her hurt and angry eyes. "I have been through ENOUGH for one year! I stupidly believed that you would be different from Naruto, but it is clear to me that I made a mistake! You and Naruto are the same! Love doesn't exist or if it does…it doesn't exist for me." She said dejectedly, lowering her head and wrapping her arms about herself tightly.

"But we're not the same." He said softly through the door.

"What?"

"We're not the same…if we were the same…then maybe I would have had a chance with you years ago." He said, his black eyes gazing intently through the door. Hinata started to shake her head slowly from side to side.

"No…don't." she whispered, her heart tearing in pieces at his words. She had to remember that they were just lies, they we're real. His love for her was only an illusion, and illusions are never real.

"Please Hinata…I'm sorry." He said softly, in a defeated voice, his small glimmer of hope gone. But before he could get up and leave, the door suddenly opened making him fall forward into the apartment and knocking Hinata down. He got up quickly and went to her in a rush, worried.

"Hinata…are you okay?" he asked softly, she slowly got up but then yanked her arm out of his light grasp. Though her action was not surprising, it still hurt him. He looked away, his eyes full of sadness as he backed away from her. He turned to close the door, and paused, he could feel her eyes on his back. She was waiting for him, but for some reason…he was speechless. Ever since that morning she told him she had used him, he had thought of countless situations where he would come across her and he would tell her exactly what was on his mind. In some cases, he would ignore her and yet in others he would fall to his knees before her and beg for forgiveness. But now, he couldn't remember any of the speeches he had thought of, he couldn't think of what to say to her, how to get this started. All he knew, was that he loved her and he was terribly sorry for making her believe that he was with Sakura.

"Hinata…I…I feel…" he struggled to get the words out.

"I trusted you." she whispered, interrupting him. He turned around to see her turn away from him, her arms still holding herself tightly. "You…you promised to never…leave me." She said softly, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Sasuke watched her shoulders shake as she tried holding in her tears, seeing her now, seeing her cry because of him broke his heart. He had told himself long ago, that he was the one who should've been with her, not Naruto. Promising himself that he wouldn't hurt her like Naruto, but he ended up breaking that promise as he did with the one he made her.

"Y-you p-pr-promised t-to…" she began to stutter, her tears choking her. Sasuke looked at her back with agony and despair.

"Hinata, please…I…I'm so sorry." He said, his heart throbbing with the pain he caused her. Hinata trembled, hearing his deep voice full of pain. Why does this always happen to her? She had already hardened her heart to one man that she had loved deeply, why does she have to do it once again? It nearly destroyed her, when she had made herself move on, to over come the painful love she had held for Naruto. But to do that once again, except with Sasuke…what would it do to her? They say that the first cut is the deepest, but why was Sasuke's betrayal more painful than Naruto's?

Hinata's body shook as her hands came up to clasp her head, she was being tore with her confusion and indecision. She didn't want to forgive him, she didn't want him to hurt her again, she didn't ever want to be in so much pain…but she didn't think she had enough strength to banish her love for Sasuke like she did with her love for Naruto. The anguish in her heart stole her breath away. Sasuke watched her with her inner turmoil, and after a few minutes he just couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't just watch her and not do anything. Walking forward he gently turned her and wrapped his arms around her.

The feel of his arms going about her made Hinata snap her eyes open and gasp lightly. He was pulling her closer to him, trapping her with his arms.

"No." she cried softly as she struggled against him, tears flowing faster. Being in his arms was torture, taunting her with memories of what was and what use to be. Sasuke easily overpowered her feeble attempts, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.

"Hinata please forgive me…I…I love you." he croaked, his voice thick with emotion as he shut his eyes tightly feeling her silky strands on his face and inhaling her sweet scent. He could hear her cry softly against his chest, to be able to hold her in his arms once again…was bittersweet. But she shook her head, quivering in his embrace.

"D-don't, please…y-your w-words are k-killing me…and y-you love is like p-poison." She cried softly, her heart being shredded with her own words. Sasuke had trouble breathing, swallowing down the very large lump in his throat.

"I…I didn't take her Hinata." He said softly, pushing through his pain to try to explain to her. "She was passed out…I…I only made it look like I did…to…to hurt you." Hinata cried harder, not wanting to believe again, not wanting to hope again, not wanting to be vulnerable again.

"H-how c-could you? Why?...How d-do I know i-if you're l-lying or not?" she asked him through her tears, clutching his soaked shirt tightly, forcing herself not to wrap her arms around him.

"You had hurt me Hinata…I…I wanted to make sure that you would be in as much pain as I was feeling. I'm sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me." He said, tightening his arms around her, his eyes shut with pain.

"I did once…and look where it got me." She said with a calm cool voice, one that sent shivers down his spine. Turning his head to look at her, all he could see was her determination to hold out against him, he could see her clinging to her pain and torment, making her heart cold. Unforgiving. All hope was gone as he slowly lowered his arms and stepped away from her. Her eyes were red but dry, her emotionless expression chilling his heart and soul. He nodded his head in understanding, she would never forgive him. Like Naruto, he had lost her, forever. He remembered telling her that he was smarter than Naruto, that he would never leave her…but it seems like he was wrong.

Sasuke stepped towards her once more, and leaned down. He closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against hers, but her touch was cold and unyielding. Pulling away, he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Hinata…for you…and for what happened to our baby." He whispered as his hand slowly reached into his pocket. He looked down as he pulled out a small black velvet box and took her hand, placing it gently into her palm. "This…this was for you. Keep it." He said softly, before turning around and quickly leaving the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: OMG! I know I know, I'm such an evil author to leave such a cliffy but please don't shoot me! This was going to be the second to the last chapter, but it was getting too long, and I don't want to give you a really long chapter and then a short last chapter. So I cut this chapter in half. Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys totally warmed my heart, I thought I was doing bad because hardly anyone was reviewing. But since I know now that I'm still loved, I'll try and update the next chapter tomorrow night or Saturday afternoon…depends on how many more reviews I get for this chapter. So for now I leave you suspense, but if you guys keep showing me some lovin' then I promise you shall not be in suspense long.


	21. I'll Forgive You If You'll Forgive Me

Ch.21 I'll Forgive You If You'll Forgive Me

_"I'm sorry Hinata…for you…and for what happened to our baby." He whispered as his hand slowly reached into his pocket. He looked down as he pulled out a small black velvet box and took her hand, placing it gently into her palm. "This…this was for you. Keep it." He said softly, before turning around and quickly leaving the apartment._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata had gasped softly at the mention of their baby, and she bit her lip to keep from crying again. But when he placed the small box in her hand, he had left so quickly. She looked down at her hand and slowly opened it, and let out a soft cry at what she saw. There was a golden ring with small diamonds shaped like a heart and a tiny pearl in the middle. Her other hand came up to cover her mouth as hot tears traveled quickly down her eyes.

Suddenly memories of them together flashed through her mind, happy memories. Memories that could have turning into future images, but she had shot them down and destroyed them. She had clung to the darkness in her heart instead. Falling to her knees, voices of her friends came to her mind.

_"It's hard sometimes, ya know? Sometimes Choji frustrates me so much, I just want to seriously bash his head in or leave him…but then I always think about what life would be like without him, and then I end up forgiving him." Ino said with a smile, "It's actually the best part of our love, learning how to forgive one another."_

_--_

_"Sometimes it can't be helped. You can't always choose who you fall in love with. And it seems like there is no remedy for love but to love some more." Kurenai said with a motherly look._

_--_

_"…whereas Sasuke over there…hehehe well he's more like me." Kakashi explained to her one day. "We build walls around our hearts, but those walls that were meant to keep out the sadness and pain, also keep out love and joy."_

_--_

_"Don't cry angel…just make sure you don't make the same mistake I've made. There may never be a tomorrow, something could happen to you or your sorta boyfriend, and then you'll regret not telling him how you really feel…deep down inside." _

Holding onto the velvet box tightly, Hinata jumped up to her feet and sprinted towards the door. Flinging it open, she ran out of the apartment and spotted Sasuke on the corner of the street a block away. Not even bothering to close the door, Hinata stepped onto the rail in front of her, and jumped down from the third story. Landing lightly she pumped chakra into her feet as she ran towards him.

"Sasuke!" she cried, her tears choking her voice and making her stumble. Sasuke turned at the sound of his name, only to see Hinata come flying in his direction, tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood still unsure of what to do or what to think, but his eyes widened as he realized that she wasn't slowing down.

"Hinata?" he said before grunting with pain as she tackled him to the ground. With her arms wrapped around him, she buried her face in his neck.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean any of it, please please don't leave me! Please, I love you!" she cried, holding him tightly. Sasuke froze as he looked down on her…dare he hope, dare he believe, dare he dream once more? Still silent he stood up, holding her and walking her back to the apartment. But with every step they took, every moment of silence between them killed her. Maybe it was better if she had not said anything at all. He obviously didn't seem to care, he had apologized, he had told her he loved her, but he didn't mean them.

Tears of despair started flow from her eyes once they reached the apartment. She opened her mouth to take back her words, but stopped when instead of leaving, he walked into the apartment with her and closed the door behind him. Looking at him with confusion and tears in her eyes, she was about to question him when she was suddenly yanked forward into his arms and silenced by his hard mouth. Her eyes flew open at feeling his hot demanding lips on hers and when she gasped with surprise, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her warm velvety mouth, caressing her tongue with his.

Hinata closed her eyes and moaned loudly, as her lips clung to his, her tongue dueling with his, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She sighed softly into his mouth when he wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sasuke's heart was beating with life once again, feeling her respond to his kiss this time, her lips hot instead of cold. He kept plunging his tongue further, deeper, more and more into her mouth, unable to get enough of her. Hinata kissed him back, just as passionately, just as urgently. His kisses warmed her heart and soul, and ignited a flame within her. Her arms trailed down his shoulders to his chest, feeling the strong muscle there tremble beneath her fingertips. Finally reaching down to the bottom of his shirt, she dove her hands underneath, the smoothness of his skin and the strength in his muscles filled her senses as her hands trailed back up his chest, taking his shirt along with them.

Sasuke quickly let go of her as he helped her pull his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. His lips trailed down to her neck as he made quick work of her jacket, he pulled his lips away from hers momentarily as he pulled her shirt over her head as well. Hinata's hands gently touched his cheeks as she led his lips down to meet hers again, gasping at the feel of his naked chest with only her bra left on. With their lips still locked tightly together, she started to walk back towards the bedroom. But along the way, she tripped on some clothing, falling backwards. With his arms still around her, he fell with her, but moved so that when they landed she would fall onto him. Grunting when she fell on top of him, he looked up and softly caressed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry for her showing in his black eyes. But Hinata's eyes were already trailing back down to his lips.

"Uh-huh." She murmured before kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving so that her legs were straddling his waist. Desire rushed through his veins as he was consumed with her heat, his hands encircling her, stroking her back and unclasping her bra.

With her hands running through his black spiky hair, she kissed him as she had never kissed anyone before. Her tongue plunging into the hot cavern of his mouth, her lips moving roughly against his, and sucking on his tongue gently. Sasuke's head was spinning from her intoxicating and passionate kiss as his hands caressed her, taking off and throwing her bra away. Their touches were fast and heated, urgency coursed through their bodies, leaving them trembling with anticipation.

As Sasuke's hands were slowly trailing down her smooth back, dipping under her pants and underwear, stroking her. Hinata sighed softly as her lips left his, but moved down his cheek to his neck, dragging her tongue across his skin. Sasuke turned his head to the side, giving her more access to his neck, his body beginning to dot with perspiration. He could feel her shiver in his arms as his other hand worked the front of her pants, zipping it down and pushing it pass her hips. Hinata moved her hips from side to side, helping him. She didn't care about how embarrassing it was, she didn't care if they were in the middle of the hallway, she didn't care if it was in the middle of the day. All she could think about was him, all she cared about was him, all she wanted was him.

As Sasuke was busy relieving her of the rest of her clothes, one of her hands caressed him down his neck, his chest, and stomach before slowly diving in under the boxers he wore. Sasuke's eyes suddenly shot open, as he tried to look at her but her face was buried in his neck, sucking at his skin. His heart slammed in his chest as he felt her hand gently wrap around him, exploring him, stroking him softly. Sasuke closed his eyes again, arching his head back as a deep groan burst forth from his mouth.

Hinata could feel him trembling beneath her, she could almost taste the desire he felt as her hand started to caress him, up and down, slowly. She could hear him panting for breath, and it empowered her like nothing else. Hinata could feel the dampness between her legs blossom when his hips lifted up and down off the floor, his body craving, begging for more. A sense of womanly power course through her veins, knowing that she had power over him with her body…yet she felt humbled. She wanted nothing more than to give him pleasure, to show him how much she loved him, how much she wanted him, how she never wanted to leave him.

Feeling the pressure increase to an unbearable level, Sasuke knew that he was nearing his limit. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her hand away from him and flipped their positions. Sasuke's lips roughly claimed hers once again as his hands roamed her body. He kissed her deeply as one hand captured her breast, dragging his thumb across her nipple, rolling and lightly pinching it between his fingers. Hinata arched her back up, her body burning from his sensual touches. She nearly lost it when he entered a finger into her at the same time his tongue plunged into her mouth, creating a rhythm that drove her wild.

She was falling apart at the seams, quivering as he added a second finger, and a third, stretching her, filling her. Drops of sweat slid down her forehead as her hips lifted to meet his hand, riding it, wanting more. Her mind and senses were filling with him, desire flooding her mind and lust taking over her body. Wrapping her arms around him, she tore her mouth away from his, moaning his name.

"Sasuke…please…oh please…I…I need…I need you." she begged in a ragged whisper, the center of her being throbbing earnestly and her body longing to be joined with his. Sasuke silenced her with this hot demanding mouth as he obeyed her plea and his body's powerful demands. Kissing her passionately, he pulled his hand from her, pressing her legs father apart before he pushed himself deeply into her, sliding into her hot wet center. A groan burst through his lips as he buried himself deeply into her, fitting perfectly, just like last time. Hinata arched her back with intense pleasure and cried out his name. Hardly feeling any pain at all, her body concentrated solely on the pleasure that coursed through her body while her mind focused on the panting man above her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held on tightly as he pumped himself into her, filling her. The friction between them, their sensual movements, their grinding hips left them breathless and their hearts pounding. Hinata sobbed out his name into the air while Sasuke moaned hers, muffled by her skin as he pressed his face into her neck. The pressure rose to an unbearable pitch as the flames of desire and love consumed them.

With a last arch of her back, Hinata held onto him tightly as a cry of ecstasy tore through her throat. Her body convulsed in quick spasms as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her as her mind was filled with incredible sensations. Sasuke thrusted into her one last time before he too, was sent sky high from his powerful climax, his body pumping himself into her in quick movements, trying to prolong their release as long as he could. Finally, falling limply on top of her, Sasuke closed his eyes with sexual satisfaction as his lips reached out to her neck.

"I…love you…only…you…always you." he whispered to her tiredly. Hinata closed her eyes tightly but the tears refused to stop as they slowly slid down her temples to wet her hair. Sasuke looked up, a pained expression flittered across his face as he gazed down at her. He had made her cry…again. Did she not want to hear that from him? She had said earlier that his words and love hurt her, was that true? Apparently so. He looked down on her with such regret, he never meant to hurt her. Lifting up a hand, he gently wiped her tears away opening his mouth to apologize for saying that he loved her.

"Hinata…I-"

"C-can you ever forgive me?" she suddenly whispered, cutting him off. Hinata opened her wet pearly eyes to gaze sadly into his obsidian eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me…for what I said to you?" she asked softly, her heart tearing apart in her chest, feeling as if her life and soul were on the line, depending on his answer.

"Only on one condition." He said, smiling in his mind, as he leaned down to softly brush his lips against hers in a feather light kiss. "If you forgive _me_…for what I did to you." A watery smile bloomed brightly on her face as she nodded her head, too emotional to say anything. Sasuke gently smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, never wanting to let her go again. Hinata was more than happy to return his tight embrace, her mind filled with unbelief at being given a second chance.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke spotted the small velvet box not too far away from them. Reaching out, he grabbed it. Leaning himself on his elbows he opened it up to show off the beautiful ring he got her. Hinata had tears in her eyes as he presented it to her.

"Marry me?" he asked her, softly. A small cry burst from her lips as tears ran down once again. "I…I'm not perfect Hinata. You know my past and all the horrible things I have done. I'm probably the most undeserving man and as much as I don't want to, I'll probably hurt you again sometime in the future. Never, I hope, to hurt you as much as I already have, but I can't promise a perfect life…a fairytale. But I'll always love you…I want to grow old with you…I want to…" he swallowed the painful lump in his throat with difficulty, "to have children with you…I never want to let you go again."

Hinata's lips trembled as she listened to his speech, never expecting to hear such words coming from him. She could remember a time when only cruel cold insults would come from his perfectly molded lips, and now those same lips were speaking words of love…to her. It was just so amazing, so wonderful that it was so difficult to believe it was real. If this were to only be a dream, she didn't think she would have the strength to live. Lifting a hand, she gently cupped his cheek and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"A-are…y-you sure?" she asked him shakily, scared…so scared.

"More than anything else in my life." He said to her fervently, holding her hand to his cheek and looking at her intently, allowing her…for the first time, to see just how much love he held for her. Blinking away her tears, Hinata slowly pulled her hand from his grasp and pulled the ring out of the box, gazing down at its beauty. She slowly smiled widely as she slipped it onto the third finger on her left hand.

"Yes." She breathed so softly, Sasuke almost doubted he heard it. But the look in her eyes confirmed her softly spoken word. His heart swelled with love and he could never before remember feeling so happy. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a deep loving kiss.

However they were soon interrupted by the loud ringing of the telephone. Hinata pulled away and moved to get up to answer it, but Sasuke held onto her tightly, trapping her under him.

"Sasuke!" she cried with a giggle, "I have to answer that." Sasuke nuzzled his face into her hair.

"No you don't." he argued as he softly kissed her neck, sucking slightly at her skin.

"Sa-Sasuke." She whined, feeling like she needed to answer the phone, but not wanting to leave his soft kisses and warm caresses.

"Let the machine get it." He replied softly, but then the room was suddenly filled with the loud voice of ****Yamanaka Ino.

_"I know the two of you are there! And I know why you're not answering the phone!" _ they could hear her yell on the answering machine, freezing at her words.

_"And I'm warning you…I'm on my way home! So you guys better be gone and doing what you're doing somewhere else, or at least be out of sight!"_ she warned before handing up the phone. Hinata turned to look at Sasuke, a smile on her face and giggling softly.

"Come on." She whispered as she slowly started to sit up. Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned, _damn that Ino!_

"I don't want to leave." He pouted like a little boy, making Hinata laugh as she kissed him.

"Who said you have to leave? She just said we had to be out of sight." Hinata said with a mischievous smile. Sasuke looked at her and smirked, understanding what she wasn't saying. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms about her and stood up, making sure she was still firmly on his hips, unwilling to be parted from her warmth. She squealed with laughter as he ran to her room with her in his arms.

"You forgot our clothes!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Aawww I hope everyone liked this chapter, we're finally past the dark sad and depressing chapters! Yay! I'm sorry if the lemon is a little rushed, but…yeah that's how it was, rushed and fast. You know, the desperate kind of lovemaking, lol. Anyways, I am sad to say that next chapter really is the last chapter. I'm sad to be ending this, but you guys have no idea how excited I am to write such a long story (21 chapters is long to me). Let me know what you guys think, I hope everyone is happy with this chapter since it's not a sad one…definitely not a sad one. But unfortunately I might not be able to update till Tuesday cuz I have two bit exams on Tuesday that I have to study for. But if you're lucky, your reviews will distract me enough to procrastinate studying and write the last chapter instead. So till then, ja!


	22. A Perfect World

Ch.22 A Perfect World

WARNING: I don't really know what it's like to be in an abortion clinic, I'm just pulling all of this out of my butt…so please don't hate me if I get the descriptions wrong.

_"I don't want to leave." He pouted like a little boy, making Hinata laugh as she kissed him._

_"Who said you have to leave? She just said we had to be out of sight." Hinata said with a mischievous smile. Sasuke looked at her and smirked, understanding what she wasn't saying. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms about her and stood up, making sure she was still firmly on his hips, unwilling to be parted from her warmth. She squealed with laughter as he ran to her room with her in his arms._

_"You forgot our clothes!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, her body exhausted and sated. Opening her eyes once again, watching her hand draw small invisible circles upon Sasuke's chest, she smiled and moved her head, planting a sweet but tired kiss on his chest. Sasuke looked down at her, his hand fingering the midnight blue locks of hers, groaning softly at the feel of her feather light kisses.

"Hinata, love, haven't I tired you out yet?" he groaned tiredly, when they had made up it was in the middle of the day, and now it was well past dinner time. Hinata giggled as she planted one more kiss upon his still sweaty chest, before crawling up higher so her face was right next to his.

"You have…I'm utterly exhausted…but I just can't help it." She said with a slight blush and a small smile, "I can't seem to stop kissing you." Sasuke smirked at her words and moved his head forward to capture well kissed lips.

"In that case, by all means, don't let _me_ stop you." he whispered as he pulled back. She chuckled softly as she gazed lovingly at him, but moments later her soft smile slowly faded. Frowning slightly, Sasuke pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. Hinata looked away for a moment before looking back at him.

"I…I need to tell you something." She said softly, seriously. Sasuke's heart pounded quickly in his chest, the fear of losing her again showing in his black eyes.

"I…I couldn't do it." She whispered, her eyes moving away from his. Sasuke painfully swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Do what?" he said softly, keeping the panic out of his voice. He had no idea what she was talking about, but the way she was acting scared him. Hinata pulled away from him slightly before taking one of his hands in hers, lowering their two hands to rest over her stomach. Leaving them there, she tilted her head back up, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Sasuke looked down at their hands upon her stomach, his brows knit together in confusion, but his eyes suddenly widened with realization at her implication. His eyes snapping back up to her pearl ones, he looked at her surprised.

"I'm…still pregnant." She told him quietly, remembering earlier that day when she was in the abortion clinic.

_Hinata sat nervously in the waiting room, a blush permanently staining her cheeks at the thought of herself being in such a place. Her heart pounded and her hands were slightly damp. It took her a week to come to this decision, with the encouragement of Ino. If Sasuke didn't care, what would be the point? If she were to keep it, it would just ruin her life._

_The door to the clinic chimed, signaling that someone had walked in. Lifting her face up, Hinata's jaw dropped at the woman she saw. The pink haired kunoichi walked over to the front desk, a frustrated and impatient look on her face. The receptionist looked at her and shook her head slightly, a small smile playing on her lips._

_"Sakura, why don't you just get surgery so you won't get pregnant and come back here all the time?" the receptionist asked, handing Sakura a clipboard with forms for her to fill out._

_"Shut up and just write me down okay?" she demanded angrily,_

_"Who's is it this time?" the receptionist asked with a sneer._

_"None of your damn business, that's who." Sakura growled before walking over to a chair, filling out the forms._

_Hinata remained silent, watching and listening the whole time. A bitterness rose to the back of her throat, tasting her major dislike for the woman sitting across from her. But unfortunately, the woman must have felt Hinata's eyes on her, for Sakura suddenly looked up and stared at her with her green eyes. A sneer began to form on her lips as she looked at Hinata._

_"Well if it isn't the little Hyuuga princess." Sakura sneered, her eyes showing malicious intent. "What are you doing here?" she asked her in a taunting voice as she leaned back in her seat._

_"I would think that would be obvious Sakura." Hinata replied with thinly veiled anger, not bothering to address her politely. Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger at being made to look like a fool._

_"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, "Or Naruto?...I've been in here for both." She said with a smile. Hinata's eyes widened as her heart felt as if it was crushed by her words. So not only did Sasuke sleep with her last week, he's also slept with her before! Hinata clenched her teeth tightly, desperately trying to hold back the tears the threatened to fall. Why did both of the men she had loved in her life wanted this woman!?_

_"Hyuuga Hinata?" a nurse called, opening the door to the back. Hinata got up quickly to follow her, and once the door was closed, did she allow the tears to fall. The nurse looked at her sadly._

_"Is this your first time hun?" she asked her softly, lightly putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata nodded as she tried to quickly dry her tears._

_"Don't worry dear, everything will be okay." The nurse said soothingly. Leading Hinata to a room where she was to get undressed and put on a paper gown. Minutes later, she was lying back on the cold table. Her legs were propped up and parted, as she started at the ceiling above her, her stomach quivering with fear and nervousness._

_"Okay, let's get started." The doctor said as she approached Hinata, but as soon as her gloved hand touched her, Hinata flinched and shot up._

_"I…I'm sorry….but I can't. I just can't do this!" she cried as she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom, changing as quickly as she could. Walking out of the bathroom, the nurse was there waiting for her. Hinata ducked her head and tried to scurry around her, but the nurse stopped her, placing her hands on her shoulders._

_"It's okay…not everyone is meant to kill their child…I know I wouldn't be able do it." The nurse said softly, giving her a motherly smile. Hinata smiled softly back at her, thankful of the words she told her. Nodding her head, Hinata walked back into the waiting room, thankful that Sakura was no longer in there before leaving and going back to Ino's apartment, getting ready to pack and go back home._

"I just couldn't do it." Hinata said softly to him, "I…would have rather been sent away…in disgrace…than lose the only part of you…I had left." Sasuke looked at her with a pained expression. He had hurt her so much, and he never even realized it. Cupping her face, he brushed his thumb against her smooth soft cheek before leaning down and touching his forehead with hers.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, to make you go through such a thing…to make you even _think_ of doing that." He whispered to her, his heart crying out for her.

"Is it true?" she whispered back, Sakura's words haunting her. Sasuke sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he pulled away, knowing what she was asking.

"There was a point in time that I was attracted to her. I guess you can say I was even infatuated with her. She was always there for me, always willing to do anything for me, always listening to me and trying to be understanding." The sting of tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away, listening to him. "And as much as I found it annoying at the time, I missed it when I left. I missed her."

Sasuke could feel Hinata stiffen in his arms, and he looked back down at her. Bringing her closer to him, he kissed her forehead softly.

"But she was different then. Back then she was a good woman…I never loved her though. And when she started to act more like she does now, that attraction and infatuation I held for her died a quick death." He told her quietly, but he could already see the tears fill in her eyes.

"S-so i-if she w-would have remained that g-good woman…y-you would have l-loved her…instead of me." Hinata said, more of a statement than a question. Sasuke wiped her tears away with his hand.

"Well if she would have remained a good woman, you would have been married to Naruto right now." He reminded her softly. Hinata shifted her gaze away from him. "But no, to answer you question." Hinata turned back at him surprised.

"Her change in personality wasn't the only thing that changed how I felt about her…It was you." He said kissing her softly on her quivering lips. "I would watch you with him, noting the differences in you, already half in love with you." Hinata slowly started to smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered in his ear, squeezing him to her, "And…I'm glad that…I kept our baby." Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent as his lips trailed across her neck.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." He said softly as his lips began to tug at her skin, sucking slightly before rolling over on top of her. Desire once again flowing through his veins, will he ever have enough of this amazing woman?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks later, when she was working in the hospital, helping the nurses with their paper work, a patient alarm went off in one of the rooms. Looking at the nurse next to her, the woman sighed with frustration and sent a look of anger at the room. Hinata frowned, wondering why the nurse would look so angry.

"Hinata-chan, do you think you can get that patient for me? She pisses me off and we unfortunately have a bad recent history together." The nurse asked her, looking at her desperately. Hinata smiled and nodded her head as she got up and walked to the room. Walking through the doorway, Hinata stopped in her tracks at what she saw. Sakura was lying in the bed, looking angry and impatient, but when she saw Hinata she cursed aloud.

"Damnit! Why the hell did they have to send _you_?!" she cried. Hinata looked at her impassively and crossed her arms.

"Well apparently the nurse that's assigned to this area doesn't like you. What did you do this time Sakura? Sleep with her boyfriend too?" Hinata taunted.

"Shut your fucking mouth and help me up!" Sakura yelled as she continued laying in bed. Hinata just mainly looked at her, a brow quirked up.

"What's the matter Sakura? Can't get up on your own?" Hinata sneered lightly, unable to help feeling that bit of happiness for the condition that Sakura was in.

"I'm fucking paralyzed, stupid. I need help moving on my own." Sakura said with thinly veil anger.

"Well I'm afraid I have lots of important paperwork to finish. I'm sure you'll manage on your own." Hinata said before walking out of the room, hearing Sakura curse more profanities into the air. Hinata found the nurse from earlier and questioned her about Sakura.

"No, she wasn't with _my_ boyfriend." The nurse answered, "She was with my sister's husband. My sister caught them in bed together. She was so pissed she attacked her, and ended up severing the spinal cord. Sakura is permanently paralyzed from her neck down." The nurse said, a little smile on her face. "Needless to say, she won't be fucking anyone's boyfriends or husbands anymore." She said before walking away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two months later, Hinata was standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring her beautiful white dress. A bright smile was on her face and a light glow seemed to be surrounding her. Looking down at her left hand, she gazed at the beautiful ring on her finger. She could almost see it as if it were real, she could almost see their future together. The two of the, soon to be the three of them, living together happily. Things couldn't be any more perfect. She had moved back home, and though it was still a bit awkward between her and her cousin, things were on the mend. Especially since this time, she wasn't the one to help him heal his pain, it was her sister. There was a slight argument within her family when they found out that Hinata was engaged to Sasuke. Was she still to be the heir of the family?

_Hinata looked at her father and suggested what everyone else was thinking._

_"Make Hanabi the heir, I give my birthright to her. Allow her to lead the family." Everyone knew that that subject was always a sticky one, but they were surprised that she was giving all she had worked for to her sister so easily._

_"You would have made a good leader too Hinata." Her father said, a rare compliment. Hinata smiled happily at him, her heart basking in the warmth he now gave her._

_"Thank you Tou-san, but I'll be a co-leader with my own family." She said to him lightly._

Other than that almost non-existent argument, everything else was perfect. She was once again good friends with Naruto, no longer in pain with the past and her former love. Sakura was hit hard with bad karma for all the hurtful thing she had done to others. Ino and Choji had just gotten back from their honeymoon in time to be at her wedding. She was four months pregnant with her and Sasuke's child, and she was very much in love with the man she was about to get married to.

Her world was simply perfect. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, but noticed that the smile on her face was slowly fading away as a sense of déjà vu began to take over her mind. She could remember a time, almost a year ago, when she stood in front of a full length mirror, thinking about her perfect life. The last time, she had discovered that that perfect life she had envisioned was just an illusion, was just a dream. Panic started to rise in the back of her throat, as her heart began to pound painfully in her chest. With every passing second, it seemed more and more difficult to breath. It was more and more difficult to brush away her fear…her fear of realizing that this was only a dream that would never come true.

Unable to stay away from him any longer, Hinata picked up her dress and turned around, ready to run over to his dressing room, needing to know if this was real or not. If this was going to be a repeat of the nightmare she had lived almost a year ago. But as soon as she turned around, her door was being silently opened, Sasuke slowly sticking his head into her dressing room. Seeing the look of fear and panic on her face, he immediately walked in and closed the door behind him. Quickly gathering her in his arms, he held her close.

"I had a feeling you'd be like this." He said to her softly, kissing her temple.

"Oh Sasuke…I was so scared. So scared that I would…that it would be like…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't trust you." she whispered as her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Ssshhh it's okay, you were scared, it's alright." He soothed her, gently rocking her back and forth. "I told you I was different from him." He whispered softly in her ear. "I'm smarter and had sex with all my other girlfriends _last_ night." Hinata pulled away only to hit in him on his chest, her face in a pout. He was with _her_ last night…_all_ night. He chuckled as he pulled her back to him so he could kiss her lovingly.

"We seriously need to work on your humor." She said once the kiss was over.

"What are you talking about? My humor is fine." He teased, kissing her once again. Wrapping her arms around him, Hinata sighed softly into the kiss, feeling the love the radiated off of him.

"You are the only one for me, you'll always be the only one for me." He whispered against her lips before pulling away to look down at her. "You give me life Hinata and make me feel in a way I never imagined myself to feel. You make my dark life bright. You make my world perfect." Sasuke softly chucked to himself, never before had he ever imagined himself saying such things, but with her it was different. With her he wanted to say the romantic things, he wanted to tell her what was in his heart, he wanted her to know.

Hinata's lips trembled at his beautiful words and she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Tears of happiness. Laughing, she pulled away from him as she carefully wiped her face.

"Look at what you did…my mascara's going to run and I'll look like a mess." She said with an embarrassed smile. Following her, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, looking at them in the mirror.

"Hinata I would marry you if you were in sweats and your hair sticking up on end." He said to her, kissing her neck softly. She smiled brightly as a light blush colored her cheeks. Then moving his hands so that they were covering her stomach, he kissed her cheek.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked her.

"As happy as ever…just like me." She replied, turning in his arms to kiss him softly, her lips clinging to his. He pulled away with difficulty, wanting to stay here with her, but the ceremony was about to start and he needed to make his way over there.

"So, you're feeling better?" he asked her in a concerned voice, looking at her intently. But she just smiled brightly as she gently cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Yes, thank you." she whispered, as Sasuke held her hand to his face, before moving it to his lips, planting a soft kiss in her palm. Leaving as quietly as he entered. Hinata sighed happily as she held her hand to her heart, feeling it flutter with excitement. Moments later, she heard a knock on her door. Opening it to reveal her father, he looked down on her intently.

"Now are you _sure_ everything is alright? You still want to marry him?" he asked her, remembering the last time he came to get her. But this time she smiled and leaned up on her toes, placing a small light kiss on his cheek.

"Yes…everything is perfect." She said as she placed her hand on top of her father's. He slowly smiled down at her, the love she had always wanted from him showing in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you." he said as they started to walk together, "Not because you're marrying an Uchiha, but because you are my daughter." He said softly to her as they started to walk down the aisle. If Hinata's smile could brighten anymore, it did.

This time, Sasuke looked up proudly, watching Hinata and Hiashi walked down the aisle. This time, his hands weren't clenched into fists. This time, the vision of her walking towards him, wanting to get married to him, wasn't a dream…but a reality, a reality that stole his breath away. She was lovely and her smile was beautiful, he could hardly believe that this was happening. He had dreamed of this day so many times, never once believing that it was actually going to come true.

Hinata and Sasuke stood there together, gazing in each other's eyes, having difficulty paying attention to anything or anyone else. They couldn't remember the ceremony or all the words that the priest said, but Sasuke could remember the way she looked and the feeling of holding her hands in his, and Hinata could remember how different he seemed from their childhood and how her heart pounded in her chest at the thought that she was getting married to him. They were both pulled from their thoughts as the priest gently tapped their shoulders, getting their attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Hyuuga Hinata to be…" he started, "…now and forever?" Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata's captivating ivory eyes.

"Yes." He said without hesitation, squeezing her hands in his as a smile graced his face. Hinata's lips trembled as she looked at the man before her.

"And do you Hyuuga Hinata, take Uchiha Sasuke to be…" the priest repeated, "…now and forever?" Hinata smiled widely as her eyes were captured by his loving onyx gaze.

"I do." She whispered, feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride." Hinata laughed softly as tears slowly began to fall from her eyes, she could hardly believe that she was married. Sasuke pulled her forward, his arms wrapping around her, pressing her close to him as his lips claimed hers in a deep loving kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself close to him, as she kissed him back with all the love in her heart. Sasuke smiled into their kiss as he leaned over, dipping her. He smirked in his mind, feeling her surprise as she tightened her arms around him, scared to fall. But he had her safely in his arms, never letting her go.

Now for many, it was a fairytale come true. A perfect happy ending. But for them, it was the start of their life together, a start of a life of love that neither of them ever imagined, a start of a wonderfully happy future. For them, this wasn't a prefect happy ending…for them, it was a perfect happy _beginning_.

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: And it is finished! Thank you all SO much for your love and support, I never would have made it this far without you guys. Thank you for those who have been with me since the beginning of this story and sticking with me, and to those who joined along the way, thank you for support. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and loved the fluffy ending. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, I've already started it, but it will still be a while till I upload it. Thank you again for all of your guys's love and support, till my next story…sayonara!


End file.
